The Monarch
by Rtwynu
Summary: A secret battle is going on, the Three Factions know little about it. But the battle is taken to Kuoh in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. Rias Gremory, along with the entirety of the Three Factions, will become a part of this battle and she will never look back. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1 - Kuoh's New Arrivals

**Hey guys this is the new version of Being of Light and Dark. A few things have changed but the main story will remain the same. 'Being of Light and Dark' will be deleted tomorrow.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 1 - Kuoh's New Arrivals**

 **o~0~o**

Bodies of humanoid beings made of shadows lay littered on the stoned floor. The room was massive, with stone pillars holding up the roof that lead to a set of stairs. At the top was a pedestal with light encasing it from a hole in the roof. Stood in front of the walls were knight statues with a sword imbedded into the floor in front of them and the hands of the knight resting on the end of the handle.

The sound of footsteps on the stone floor could be heard along with the sounds of chains being dragged across the floor. The sounds were made by a teen. He was lean with defined muscles of an athlete and fair skin. He wore a black zip-up hoodie with the hood down and a burnt orange t-shirt. He had on dark blue jeans and black and white hightops. But his most defining features were the blonde hair, blue which had a hint of violet eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

He had chains with a blade on the ends made of golden energy held loosely in his hands as they dragged along the floor behind him. As he walked past the last pair of knight statues they began to disappear.

Just as the blonde was about to ascend the stairs, water began to seep out from the cracks of the stones on the walls and floor. The droplets began to pool behind him, hearing the water the blonde stopped.

From the pool of water a woman arose. She was made entirely of water until all of it was used up to make her body, then colour appeared. She looked to be in her mid 20s. She wore a pure white dress that showed off her amazing figure and endowed assets. She had on white sandals. Her hair was golden and straight that went down to her lower back and the brightest blue eyes. Down the right side of her face were thin black marks that looked like ivy on her face. She also had a small golden chain tiara with a gold medallion hanging from it. She had a kind smile on her face.

"Looks like I was right about you." She said with a soothing voice.

"Well I am one of a kind." The blonde replied with a smirk, while still facing away from her.

"Yes, yes you are. However you may have passed my challenge of strength by beating the Umbra." She said as she looked around the room. The beings now known as Umbra began to sink into the floor until the room was once again clear. She turned back to the blonde. "But I want to know your intentions with the object on that pedestal." She said with a slight edge in her voice and the kind smile morphed into a small frown.

Hearing the edge scared the blonde. He maybe strong but the woman behind him gave some of the strongest men in history their power. However he didn't let his outer shell crack and kept the smirk on his face. "You know who I am, who my parents are and I intend to do the job my parents started but with what I am the energy I give off will attract others that I don't want to intervene." He explained.

"Yes I know who you are. But I need to see what your heart holds." The woman once again became water before splitting up and passing around the blonde and reforming in front of him. She placed her hand over his chest, after her hand and eyes began to glow with a small white light.

The two stayed that way for a minute before the glow died down and she removed her hand from his chest. "Like what you see?" The blonde asked with a foxy tone.

"You are a kind hearted man. Your love for them is endearing but those two will not be the only loves in your life. You are loving to the people close to you. I like what I see Naruto Uzumaki and I hereby grant you access to Carnwennan, the White Hilt of Shadows." She said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Lady of the Lake." The now named Naruto replied with a small bow.

"Please rise Naruto, and call me Vivien." Vivien replied as she placed her hand on his left shoulder.

Once Naruto stood, Vivien stepped aside and let Naruto pass with her following. He walked up the stone steps until he reached the top and stood in front of the pedestal and saw Carnwennan, it was a small steel dagger with an engraved crossguard. The handle was white with the metallic end having a similar engraving of the crossguard.

Next to it was it's sheath. It was split into three parts the end was metallic with the engravings of the crossguard, the middle was leather with crossed straps over it and the final part was metallic as well with, again, the same engravings.

Naruto felt the supernatural energy emanating from the dagger, it amazed him. "This is the dagger of King Arthur, it was used by him to mask his supernatural energy he gained from me. While not an offensive weapon like his Excalibur, it could create Umbra to be used to your own devices." Vivien explained.

Naruto grabbed the handle of the dagger and inspected it. While inspecting it, he could feel it taking in a portion of his energy before returning it and funnelling in its energy.

 **"Apart from the supernatural energy, it is a well crafted blade."** A male voice said within Naruto's mind.

' _I know._ ' Naruto thought.

"It will only hide your presence while it is sheathed. You can absorb it into your body and call upon it at will." Vivien said.

"How?" He asked, as he sheathed the blade.

"Just will it to and it will respond."

Naruto thought about the blade disappearing and watched in amazement as it sank into his hand, disappearing all together. However he could still feel it's energy flowing through him.

"Seems it worked. I can see you but you just feel like a regular human, however because of my power I can slightly sense your energy. Only high level beings can detect it."

"Thank you, Vivien. I will use Carnwennan for good and not abuse its power."

Vivien nodded before turning to water and draining into the ground. "I hope so. I will be coming to check on you from time to time. I also have mission for you but I will wait until we next meet to bestow it upon you." Vivien voice spoke in an echo.

Naruto smiled. "As you wish."

Naruto then walked out of the room and out of the cave the room was located in. Outside was a lush green forest, tree roots grew out of the ground and back into it.

Stood there waiting were two people, one man and one woman. Both looked to be a couple of years older than Naruto himself.

The woman had fair skin with long straight black hair which was in a ponytail now and two bangs framing her face. Her eye were onyx black. She wore a dark purple long sleeved button-up shirt. She also had on a red skirt with slit along the side for mobility along with black high heel boots. She was, by every definition, beautiful.

The man also had fair skin. He had spiky silver hair pointed to the left. He also had grey eyes with a scar across his left eye. He wore a dark green sleeveless jacket over a navy blue t-shirt. He had denim jean with black trainers. But the most odd thing was the blue balaclava that covered the bottom half of his face.

Hearing Naruto, the two turned to see the blonde coming out of the cave. Seeing him the woman smiled.

"You get it?" The man asked.

"You really think I would be walking out if I didn't, Kakashi?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi smiled under the mask. "Fair point, The Lady isn't forgiving of people who try to take what's hers."

"So can we get back now?" Asked the woman.

Naruto turned his head to her. "Get bored Miki?"

"Yes, very." She replied with a pout and turned away from Naruto.

Naruto smiled playfully before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. "Come on Miki don't be like that."

After the kiss she relaxed before turning and kissing him on the lips, giving Naruto the taste of cherries from her lip balm.

Seeing the scene Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Will you two get a room." He said, hearing him, Naruto and Mikoto turned to face him before blushing and stepping back from each other. "Now let's get going before Kushina gets bored of waiting."

The two smiled before walking up to Kakashi, once they were stood together tendrils of darkness and light came up from the ground and encompassed the three before sinking into the ground leaving only the show prints in the grass from where they stood.

 **o~0~o**

The same tendrils of dark and light appeared on another grassy field. The tendrils formed the outline of the three before retreating back into the ground, leaving Naruto, Kakashi and Mikoto where the tendrils were.

Naruto looked around the area. "So where are we?" He asked.

"Just outside of a town called Kuoh in western Japan." Kakashi replied.

"Why here of all places?"

"Kuoh is one of the Anchor Points of this dimension. It has a strong connection with the Dimensional Gap, Heaven and the Underworld." Mikoto answered.

"Ok, so this is where we are going to bring through Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, we have to wait though, we can only do this on a full moon. Might as well set up the house." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded before kneeling down and placing his hands on the ground, lines of black and white come out from under his hand and spread out over the area. After a minute they were in the shape of a giant Ying-Yang symbol. He then turned his head to Kakashi and Mikoto. "You're up." He said.

The two nodded before coming up next to him and copying his motions. Nothing happened for a few seconds before the symbol began to glow and the ground started to shake. During the rumbling a house rose from the symbol. House is using the term loosely. It was a mansion, it had three stories and was black and white.

Once the entire building was above ground the three stood up and the symbol disappeared. "Ah, home sweet, home." Naruto said.

 **o~0~o**

It was the middle of the night and the full moon was high in the clear night sky. Naruto, Kakashi and Mikoto were stood atop a hill, far from the mansion but close enough to Kuoh to use the energy from it.

Naruto turned to the two, "You two are going to be ok doing this without transforming?" He asked.

"Yeah, even though you have Carnwennan we can't risk them feeling our presence yet." Kakashi informed.

Naruto sighed. "Ok, let's do this."

He pulled out a necklace from under his t-shirt and took it off, it was a simple silver chain with a Ying-Yang symbol. He stepped forward and placed it on the ground before stepping back to where he was.

Each manipulated their energy in their hand to form a white flame for Mikoto, black lightning for Kakashi and a black ball with golden chains around it for Naruto.

"On my count." Naruto said. "3… 2… 1… Now!" He shouted as the three threw their energy at the necklace.

Once they hit the necklace, they were absorbed into the Ying-Yang in a vortex. Once all the energy was gone, the Ying-Yang began to floating in the air and spin around. The energy then expanded creating a tear in the air.

The tear opened with light and energy bursting out and hitting the three like a freight train. "Mom just doesn't know the meaning of the word subtle does she?" He asked, rhetorically.

Out of the tear came two people, a man and a woman. Both looked to be in their early thirties.

The woman had blood red hair, tied in a high ponytail that reached to her mid-back with two bangs framing her face that went down to her shoulders, she had a black clip in her hair parting it to left. Her eyes were violet which added to her fair skinned beauty. She wore a long sleeved, skin tight black shirt with a white sleeveless blouse over it. She wore black skin-tight trousers under a dark green skirt that cut off at her knees. She also had on tanned heeled boots, on her left wrist was a black bracelet with a sun and moon charm on it while she wore a thin gold chain with a gold ring on it. She had a smile on her face.

The man looked like an older version of Naruto. His hair was the same shade of blonde except spikier and longer with bangs that reached his jaw. His eyes were cerulean blue. He wore a black button up shirt with dark blue denim jeans and black boots. He also had on a black long coat with a red flame pattern along the bottom. He had on a white bracelet with the same sun and moon emblem as the woman, he also had on a necklace with a gold ring on it. He had a small smile on his face.

Once they stepped out the tear, it closed just leaving the necklace to fall to the ground. Seeing the two caused Naruto to smile. "Hey mom. Hey dad." He said as he walked up and hugged the woman, now known as his mom.

His mom welcomed the hug, turning it into a bug crushing one. "Ah my little Naruto." She exclaimed in joy.

Naruto's dad gave a small chuckle at seeing the relationship between his son and wife. He turned to Kakashi and shook his hand. "Good to see you Kakashi." He said.

"Back at you Minato." Kakashi replied, before glancing at the red head crushing the blonde between her breasts and Mikoto pleading with her to stop as Naruto is suffocating. "I'm guessing Kushina missed Naruto."

"Oh, yeah she did. At least once a day I got asked how I think Naruto is doing." He said with a small smile.

Minato turned to his wife and son. "Err, Kushina." He said.

Hearing her husband she turned to him. "What?"

"Our son is turning blue, you may want to let go."

Kushina quickly let go and Naruto collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath. "You know mom… I love you and all… but you have too much strength." He said between coughs.

Kushina laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Come on Ruto, I haven't seen you for a month and you've been in a different dimension."

"Yeah but Mikoto and Kakashi were here and I was trained by you and dad remember." Naruto replied as he stood up.

"I know, I know but I'm your mother and that gives me a right to worry." She said as she turned and crossed her arms and pouted. "Minato, Naruto is being mean."

Minato laughed before hugging Kushina. "Come on Shina. Naruto is 17, nearly 18. He's an adult now."

"He's still my baby and will stay that way till he is at least 100."

While Minato was trying to calm Kushina down, Mikoto and Kakashi glanced back to the direction Kuoh. They then both looked at each other and nodded before turning back to the Uzumaki family. "Yo guys, we may want to go." Kakashi warned.

This caught the family's attention as they looked to the same place as Kakashi and Mikoto and noticed what they did. They felt six energy signatures coming this way.

"Feels like Devils, I'm guessing the territory leaders and their respective peerage." Minato explained.

"Leaders, as in multiple?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we are in Kuoh which is governed by the Gremory house and the Sitri house." Kushina answered.

"Oh ok. Let's get going, split up and meet back at the house." Minato said, before getting a nodded from the four before they jumped away, Kushina and Minato going one way, Naruto ran up to where the tear was and picked up his necklace before putting it on. He and Mikoto went another way and Kakashi going on his own in a different direction.

 **o~0~o**

After a minute, six teens landed in the now abandoned clearing, five of them were women and the last was a man.

There were two groups, four on the right and two on the left. There was a small girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She looked to be in her early teens but by the way she carried herself, seemed older.

Next to her was the only male of the six. He was handsome with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He looked to be a bit younger than Naruto.

Infront of the guy was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure who looked to be the same age as Naruto with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

And next to her but slightly ahead was a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens around the same age as Naruto with white skin,blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

In the group of two was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also looked the be the same age as Naruto.

And finally in front of her was another young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She looked to be the same age as Naruto.

All seemed to be wearing a female school uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Except for the male who seemed to be wearing the male equivalent which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The redhead and the short haired bespectacled girl walked forward and surveyed the area. "Are you sure the power was coming from here Sona?" The redhead asked.

"Yes Rias. Can't you feel the small residual energy around here?" The now named Sona asked.

Hearing this Rias, along with her group sensed around and felt the residual energy. "What is this energy?" The dark haired woman asked.

"I dunno Akeno. It's new to me too." Rias replied.

"It's not Devil, Angel or Fallen. Maybe some species of Youkai?" Sona asked.

Rias adopted a thinking pose. "Hm, maybe. Why don't we collect it and ask my brother or your sister?"

Hearing the word 'sister' caused Sona to shudder. "Good idea but maybe ask your brother."

This caused Akeno to place her hand over her mouth and giggle. "Ara, ara. Really Sona, she isn't that bad."

Sona glared as the taller dark haired girl. "You have no idea about how bad she is Akeno. Now can we do this and drop the subject please."

"I agree, the residual energy is fading." The second bespectacled woman commented.

Everyone picked up on this. "Thank you Tsubaki." Sona said.

Both Rias and Sona raised their arms in front of them making magic circles appear, Rias' being red with the Gremory crest in the centre and Sona's being purple with the Sitri crest in the centre. The residual energy began to get sucked into the magic circle and were encased in a sphere of magic. After a few seconds all the energy was gone and they each held a baseball sized sphere of magic, housing the energy.

Sona walked up to Rias and handed her the ball of energy. "Here have your brother look at this energy and get back to me."

Rias adopted a look of concern. "Are you sure Sona? Your sister may know what species has this energy so why don't you just ask her."

"Rias, I came you Kuoh to get away from her and live my own life. So yes I'm sure I don't want to see her. While you get the energy looked at my peerage and I are going to keep an eye out for anything strange around town." Sona said as she turned from Rias and walked towards Tsubaki.

"Ara, ara. Sona you do remember that we are in Kuoh, a place lived in by Devils. This whole place in strange." Akeno commented.

"Fine then, we'll keep an eye out for anything stranger than usual in town." Sona said with a small smile before a magic circle appeared under her and Tsubaki before rising and causing them to disappear.

Once the two were gone the young man turned to Rias. "So president, what's the plan?" He asked.

"We go home and sleep for tonight, Kiba. I'll get in contact with my brother in the morning to see when he can come." Rias replied.

"President, there's something else." The young girl said, in a emotionless tone.

"Yes, Koneko?"

"I can sense Senjutsu in this clearing, but it's different."

This shocked the three. "That further backs the theory it was a Youkai, they are the only species that can use Senjutsu. But what do you mean different, Koneko?" Akeno asked.

"I can't explain properly, it just feels peaceful and clean."

"Well we can't do anything about it until I talk to my brother. Now let's get home." Rias said, getting a nod from her peerage, they disappeared like Sona and Tsubaki.

 **o~0~o**

In the air far above the clearing a shadowy figure floated who was clearly female. "This feeling, where have I felt it before? I'll have to keep my eye out." The figure said to herself in a two-tone voice, sounding both like a man and a woman, before flying off to the direction of Kuoh.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Mikoto landed in a street of Kuoh. "I think we're at a safe distance now." Naruto said.

"Maybe Naruto, but I thought Minato said to meet back at the house?" Mikoto asked as she looked around.

"Hey it's our first night in a new town, so I want to take my girlfriend on a date." Naruto said as he put his arm around Mikoto's waist.

This cause Mikoto to blush and giggle. "You really know how to treat a girl. If I'm not careful some girl might steal you away from me." She said as she leaned into Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you know I have enough love to go around. But enough about other girls, tonight is just about me and you. So let's go." He said as he kissed the top of her head and started walking.

They walked for a few minutes before they stopped in front of a restaurant, Mikoto looked at the name and let out a small laugh. "Of course you'd pick a place called 'The Four Season Ramen'. You may have take mainly after your dad but every now and again your mom's side pops up."

"What can I say, I got the best of both worlds." he replied, with a small laugh, as the two walked in.

The inside of the restaurant was simple but nice. I had simple beige wallpaper and a few tables and chairs with a bar and a few stools. Behind the bar was a man, who looked to be in his 60s. He had on a white chef outfit and hat.

Naruto and Mikoto walked up to the bar and sat on two of the stools.

The man looked at the two. "Good evening, I'm Mao. What can I get for you?" The man asked.

"Hey, I'm Naruto and this is Mikoto. Can I get two bowls of Miso Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ok." Mao said, as he wrote down Naruto's order and turned to Mikoto. "And for you?"

"Can I get a bowl of Tonkotsu Ramen?" She asked.

"No problem." he said as he wrote down her order as well. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mao then went to the kitchen to prepare the order. When he was sure Mao was out of earshot Naruto turned to Mikoto. "So are you sure no one can sense your power or the other's power?" he asked.

"Yeah, as long as we don't use the armour we have no presence unless we want to." Mikoto said.

"Hm, lucky. I have to use this." Naruto said as he summoned Carnwennan.

"That's because you're one of a kind Naruto." Mikoto said with a kiss on the cheek before looking at the dagger.

"Can I have a look?" She asked.

"Sure." Naruto said as he passed Carnwennan to Mikoto.

Mikoto observed the dagger and its sheath, she was truly amazed to the level of detail in the engravings and she could feel the power running through it along with Naruto's power woven into it. "So this is the legendary Carnwennan, partner to Excalibur." She said.

"Yep."

"What powers does it have? No recording of it's power had been documented besides the power to make the person it has bonded to hide their power from anyone."

"I dunno all of them but I know it has the ability to create beings made of shadow called Umbra. They can shapeshift into people and once they disappear, give me the memories of their exploits."

"How do you know that?"

"Dunno how but when The Lady of the Lake gave me permission to bond with it, I just gained that knowledge."

"Hmm, interesting."

Mikoto passed Carnwennan back to Naruto who absorbed it back into his body just in time for Mao to return with their order.

"Two Miso Ramen for sir and a Tonkotsu Ramen for miss." He said as he placed the bowls in front of their respective eater.

Naruto and Mikoto picked up the chopsticks, breaking them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" They both shouted before digging in.

 **o~0~o**

Two hours later, 15 bowls of Miso Ramen and two bowls Tonkotsu Ramen. Naruto and Mikoto were walking out of 'The Four Season Ramen' after paying for their meal and leaving a quite generous tip to a happy Mao.

The couple walked for 15 minutes before ending up at a small park. They walked in and laid on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Look it's Gemini." Naruto said as he pointed up at the Gemini constellation.

"They are beautiful, like fireflies dancing on a black background." Mikoto sighed as she rest on Naruto.

"So what are your plans while we're here?"

"I plan on going to college."

"Oh really what you planning on studying?"

"Historical Literature."

"So things like the plays by that Shakespeare guy."

"Yes Naruto, I'll be studying 'plays like that Shakespeare guy'. What about you?"

"I plan on going to school. Been too busy to go so might as well see what all the fuss it about."

"Well this has been a great night but I think we should get back before Kushina tears through this town to find you."

This caused Naruto to laugh. "I suppose you're right."

Both Naruto and Mikoto stood up and the black and white tendrils came out the ground and encompassed them before sinking into the ground again leaving no one in the field.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Mikoto appeared out the tendrils in the living room of their house. As soon as they appeared they felt Kushina's power and slowly turned seeing white flames coming from her and licking at the air around her.

"And where have you two been?" She said in a scarily sweet voice.

"M-mom, we just went out on a date." Naruto said, scared out of mind.

This calmed Kushina down, "Ok, as long as I get grandkids soon." She said as she turned and walk upstairs.

Naruto turned to his dad. "She is scary as hell you know that, right?" He said.

"Son, I know that all too well. I've loved her for hundreds of years and I'm just as powerful as her but she still scares the shit out of me." Minato said, with a slight sweat.

"By the way dad, Mikoto and I were talking and we decided that I want to go to school and she to college."

"Ok, give me a week to sort out our IDs and it'll look less suspicious to the Devils if a new boy joins a high school a day after an incident."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks dad. Me and Mikoto are going to bed, good night. Also dad, how's Hinata doing?"

"She's doing fine, just missing you. She can't wait till next month to be with you again and night son."

"Thanks dad, that's a load of my mind."

Naruto and Mikoto went to their bed and went to sleep with Naruto sleeping in just pajama bottoms while Mikoto was nude and hugging his left arm and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Good night Naru." Mikoto said, sleeply.

"Good night Miki." Naruto replied as they both fell asleep.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto stood at the gates of Kuoh Academy, the building was impressive, he was wearing the same uniform Kiba was wearing except he didn't have on the blazer and had the shirt open showing the dark orange muscle shirt he was wearing under it.

" **You do know the Devils from last week are here?"** The male voice in his head asked.

" _Well, well look who's up."_ Naruto thought.

" **Oh sarcastic as ever, just be careful. Ok."**

" _I will, Kurama."_

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Like Father, Like Son

**Hey guys, back again. Sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last. I had the end of University to sort out and I've been working 5-6 a week but now my shifts have gone down I plan on releasing two chapters a week.**

 **Also question. Do you guys want Grayfia to join the harem? If so I have a plan on how to make it happen.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **[Evil Pieces]**

 **Chapter 2 - Like Father, Like Son**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto walked into the grounds and immediately noticed the looks he was getting; girls had looks of love, lust and amazement while the boys, seeing the looks the girls were giving him, gave him looks of jealousy and hate.

' _It's the same everywhere I go._ ' He thought.

 **"What do you expect?"** Kurama replied inside the blonde's head. **"You are quite good looking and you give off an aura that girls just can't resist."**

' _Hey, you know I can't help that, but if Mikoto or Hinata were here they won't take kindly to them.'_ '

 **"Yeah, they even scare the hell out of me when they're angry. Your mother was a strong influence on those two."**

' _Well they have been brought up by her._ '

The blonde continued to walk through the grounds, ignoring the looks. Once he got to the entrance he looked around. ' _Now where's registration?_ '

He couldn't find it so he decided to ask a student. He saw Rias and Akeno walking past him, he also noticed that everyone who wasn't looking at him were looking at the two girls and heard a nearby girl call them Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

' _Two Great Ladies, huh. I can certainly see why they got that name, just on their looks alone. Her red hair is beautiful, just like mom's except a bit darker._ ' He walked up to the redhead, who was the closest to him and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse, sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a slight bow.

The two turned to Naruto and them got a good look at him. The two took in the muscle lines seen through his shirt, however the feature that Rias and Akeno found the most attractive were his whisker marks. ' _Wow, he is really attractive. No boy in this school can hold a candle to him._ ' Rias thought, as she tried her hardest to stop the blush from rising under her skin. "No problem, my name is Rias Gremory." The redhead replied as she and Naruto shook hands. As soon as Naruto's hand touched hers it sent a tingle up her arm and straight to her core.

"Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima." The dark haired girl replied as her and Naruto also shook hands. She noticed Rias' odd behaviour, ' _Hm, seems like our precious president is attracted to this attractive blonde. Looks like we may have another piece to join the family. I can have fun with this._ ' She put her hands behind her back after Naruto released hers, she pointed her right index finger to Rias' voluptuous rear and a tiny yellow magic circle appeared in front of her fingertip, out shot a small yellow bolt of lightning hitting Rias' left cheek giving her a little shook and brought Rias' down to Earth. Once the tingle of electricity stopped she sent a small glare to her **[Queen]**.

"W-what can we do for you Naruto-san?" Rias asked, trying to recover from Akeno's shock.

"Well, you see, I'm new here and I can't seem to find registration. So I was wondering if either of you could point me in the right direction?" He asked. ' _Seems like something is up with her?_ ' He thought.

 ** _'_** ** _For fuck sake, this idiot is the poster boy for Blonde Moments. He can stop the girls looking at him from far away but get him close to one he has no clue. He somehow landed two girlfriends yet can't tell when a girl is attracted to him. Minato's genes certainly won out in appearance but Kushina's kicked their ass in the brain department.'_** Kurama thought.

"Ara, Ara so polite." Akeno replied with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Agreed, well Naruto-san, just follow that corridor and take the first left and it I'll be the first door on the right." Rias said, as she pointed to the corridor behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at the corridor then back to Rias and Akeno. "Thank you Rias, Akeno. I'll see you around." He said, flashing them his signature foxy grin as he walked to the corridor and waved back to the two.

Akeno turned to her **[King]**. "Ara, ara Rias one look at him and you turned into a mess. Plus the handshake and you shut down."

Rias' face turned as red as her hair. "Shut up Akeno. I don't fancy him."

"Oh really then why did I have to use my lightning on your behind to get you to respond properly?"

"I was responding just fine and that shock hurt you, sadist. My cheek is still slightly numb." Rias replied and rubbing her butt in the spot Akeno hit.

"Ha, if that and you rubbing your butt was seen by those three perverts we could have made a fortune, but seriously Rias we have known each other for 8 years and I know when you infatuated."

"Akeno, would you say 'that man' is attractive from just his looks?"

"Fair point, but this isn't over, I have a feeling a certain little cute first year will have a job tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about Akeno but make sure Kiba and Koneko come to the ORC after school, my brother will be arriving at 5pm."

"Yes Rias." Akeno nodded with a small smile.

As they continued to walk, Rias looked back at the corridor. ' _I hope we meet again Naruto. I may need your help in the future if Plan A doesn't come through and I have a feeling it will._ '

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was walking down the corridor. _'They were two of the Devils that we detected when Mom and Dad came over.'_

 **"** **No shit, but that Rias has big brains along with big breasts and beauty."** Kurama replied.

 _'_ _What do you mean?'_

 **"** **Think about it. This academy is close to the centre of town so they can detect as many supernatural beings as they can in Kuoh. Also they look to be the same age as you so that means they are third years which was also the time this school became co-ed rather than all girls so they have a better chance of finding young supernatural beings."**

 _'_ _Wow, that is smart. But did you feel the energy from Akeno?'_

 **"** **Yeah she is a hybrid of Devil and Fallen Angel but the Devil energy isn't coming from her, something inside her chest is emitting the energy. Also turn left."**

This caused Naruto to notice where he is and turned left. ' _Thanks._ ' He saw the door on the right and noticed the sign on the wall next to it with the word Registration on it. ' _Looks like this is the place and Rias was right._ "

He opened the door and walked in, inside was a counter with a old woman with grey hair and glasses sat behind it typing on a computer. He walked up to the counter and noticed the woman hadn't seen him, "Excuse me." He said.

This caught the woman's attention and see turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry young man. I get so caught up in my work sometimes." She said with a smile.

"No worries, I know how it is. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new at Kuoh Academy and I'm here to get my class schedule."

"Oh ok, one second." The woman turned back to the computer and typed in Naruto's name and hit enter, after a second Naruto's class schedule came up on the screen. She looked over it to see if everything was in order, once she was satisfied it was she clicked print.

She walked over to the printer just as it was booting up. She watched the printer do it's thing and once the paper was printed grabbed it and headed back to counter. She handed Naruto his class schedule. "Here you go young man, looks like you have Modern Japanese first, it's in class 2.09, which means it's on the second floor and room number nine." She said.

"Thank you for all your help." Naruto said and turned to walk out the room.

He walked through the corridor and up two flights of stairs. At the top of the stairs Naruto saw a sign that said that rooms 2.01-2.10 are down the corridor that goes left and 2.11-2.20 are down the corridor that goes right. Seeing that room 2.09 is down the corridor that right, he went right. He walked past room 2.10 and to the door to room 2.09.

He opens the door and notices that the class had already started, with a middle-aged woman with brown hair that went down to her neck and she wore a skirt suit. He had a book in her hand and was reading from it. Once she heard the door open she turned her head and saw Naruto in the doorway, a soft smile appeared on her face.

Seeing their teacher turn to the doorway, the students turned and saw Naruto. Most of them recognized him from earlier and the same looks appeared, except on Rias and Akeno who just had a smile on their faces.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry for the interruption, my name is Naruto and I'm the transfer student." Naruto replied as he walked into the classroom.

"Oh, welcome Naruto. My name is Vidya Satoru, I'll be your Modern Japanese teacher." The known named Vidya Satoru said.

"Nice to meet you Satoru-sensei." Naruto then turned to the class. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can get along." Naruto said, with a small bow.

"Ok Naruto, there is only one seat left and that is in front of Miss Gremory." Ms. Satoru said, as he pointed out the seat in front of Rias', next to the window.

"Thank you." Naruto replied and walked to the seat, he took of his satchel and placed it down next to the desk while he sat down.

Naruto turned to Rias, "Hello again." He greeted.

"Yes, hello again. I see you found registration."

"Yes, thanks to your directs."

"Anytime." Rias said turning back to the front quickly. _'If I wasn't a Devil, I would think that someone up there was looking over me. I will try and get Naruto to join me.'_

The day continued as a normal school day, that was until the lunch break where Naruto was sat under a cherry blossom tree. He got a sudden rush of memories that weren't his and what he saw shocked him. He saw a young girl crying, she looked to be about 9 or 10 years old, she had brown hair and was clothed in ragged clothes. She was cuddling her knees in an alley about a mile away from the academy.

He stood up and walked over to the trees past the race track, once he was sure no-one was around or could see him he closed his eyes and concentrated after a second a humanoid figure rose from his shadow, it was an Umbra of the dagger. It rose to the same height as him, he turned and waved his hand in front of the Umbra. It started to ripple before taking on the look of Naruto.

"You know what to do right?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Boss, just attend school and if you're not back by the time I get home then tell Kushina and Minato the situation." Umbra Naruto replied in his voice.

"Good, now go the bell will be ringing in a minute."

The Umbra Naruto nodded and picked up Naruto's satchel before walking out of the wooded area. Meanwhile Naruto teleported away using the tendrils.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto reappeared in the entryway to the alley he saw in his memories. He looked around, the street was abandoned, the shops were closed and some of the houses were boarded up. "I've seen most of the Kuoh but I haven't seen this part. Kind of sad, I'll have to talk to Mom and Dad about this." Naruto said to himself.

That was when Naruto heard a faint crying, remembering the reason he was here he went into the alley. As he got farther into the alley the crying sound, once he reached the end he saw the girl from his memories. She was still cuddling her knees and using them to cover her face. Now he was seeing her in person he noticed the signs of malnourishment and dehydration.

He knelt down in front of the her. "Hey, there." He said in a soft, caring tone.

Hearing Naruto the girl looked up but as soon as she saw his face she hid again. "Please, no. I don't want to go." She cried.

"Hey, hey it's ok. What's your name?"

The girl looked back up, which gave Naruto a good look at the her eyes that turned out to be green but red and puffy. "It-It's Sheha."

"Nice to meet you Sheha, I'm Naruto. Now why are you here?"

"M-My village was attacked, my mommy and daddy told me to run. So I did and I got here."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Ok, well come with me. I can help you."

"But you feel the same as the bad men."

This shocked Naruto, "What did you say?"

"You feel like the bad men."

 _'_ _That's impossible Carnwennan is sheathed, no-one without a powerful sensing ability should be able to sense my energy!'_ Naruto thought in shock, he looked around and could feel the extension of his mind from the Umbra at the school. _'I think I'm far enough away from the school for Rias not to sense my power.'_

He materialized Carnwennan in his hand and pulled the blade from the sheath, however he forgot that the girl didn't trust him and she started to cry again.

 **"** **Smooth move, Asshat."** Kurama said.

 _'_ _Shit.'_ Naruto thought, he put Carnwennan on the floor. "Sheha, I'm sorry. I need to unsheath this to help you." He said as he hugged her.

"O-ok." She said as she was enveloped in his aura and it calmed her down.

"See I'm not like the bad man, I'm here to help."

"Can, can I call you brother?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, brother."

Naruto reached out for Carnwennan and sheath it before it disappeared into his body. The tendrils encased the two and disappeared from the alley.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Sheha appeared back at in his bedroom at home. He stood up while carrying Sheha who had her arms around his neck with her head buried in his chest. He walked out and to the living room, where Kushina was sitting it Minato's lap while they watched TV.

Seeing their son walk in with an unknown girl. "Ruto, you're home early. You better not be becoming a delinquent and who's the little cutie you have with you?" Kushina asked.

Naruto just laughed a bit. "No mom, I'm not becoming a delinquent. I was having lunch when I got memories from one of my Umbra, I saw this girl crying so I created another to take my place at school and I went to see her. Turns out that her village was attacked and she was told to run by her parents." Naruto explained.

Hearing the story caused tears to flow from Kushina's eyes. "Oh no, that's terrible."

She stood and walked up to Naruto, taking Sheha from him to find that she was asleep. "Her name is Sheha."

"I'll put her in one of the beds and stay with her." Kushina said walking out of the room.

"So you gonna go back to school Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Nah, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Well Sheha said I feel like the bad man?"

"How can you feel like the bad man? We have a unique signature only shared by seven others, but they are… oh no!"

"What's up?" Minato stood and started to pace around the room, getting annoyed Naruto shouted. "Dad!"

This shook Minato out of his stupor. "Son, remember the story your mother and I told you about our fight with Tragoedia?"

"The beast created from the parts of Trihexa that were injected into you, mom and Grandfather?"

"Yes, well you see it had seven followers, known as Kings of the Apocalypse. We defeated them but they can't be permanently destroyed while Tragoedia is still alive. One of them must have revived. This isn't good. Son, you know your mother and I are powerless now so you have to be careful these are more powerful than anything you faced in the Elemental Nations."

"He's right Ruto. Be careful." Kushina said coming in with a now awake Sheha walking alongside her and Mikoto.

"I always am." Naruto said. "Hey Miki, good day at college?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few guys hit on me and my class is so interesting."

"They can hit on you all they want but you're all mine." Naruto walked up to her and kissed her.

"Now come along we have to get Sheha some clothes for her to wear." Kushina said.

"Yey!" Sheha jumped with joy.

"So cute." Mikoto said.

Naruto and Minato laughed and followed Kushina and Sheha while Naruto and Mikoto held hands and went downtown.

 **o~0~o**

Rias was sitting behind her desk in the ORC clubhouse. The room was decorated with victorian style bookshelves filled with books, three luxurious couches surrounding an oak coffee table. Her desk was also oak and had a computer on top.

Her mind was on Naruto before the door opened and her peerage walked in. Akeno stood behind Rias while Kiba and Koneko stand on a couch each. Koneko pulled out a bag with sweets inside and started to snack on them.

Akeno noticed the look on Rias' face before leaning forward to her **[King]** 's ear. "Thinking of a certain whiskered blonde, President?" Akeno whispered.

This caused her to blush. "Don't be stupid, I'm thinking about Plan A." Rias said quickly in huff.

Before Akeno could continue her teasing a red magic circle appeared on the floor behind the couches. Before rising up causing two people to materialize and disappear. There was one man and one woman.

The man seemed to be in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. He wore grey, gold-trimmed armour with consisted of spiked shoulder guards and a chest piece. He also wore a green-grey and white robe under his armour and grey cape with red lining.

The other was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She also wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

"Brother, Grayfia. Thanks for coming." Rias said as she stood.

"Of course I would Rias-tan." Her brother said, rushing towards her and enveloping her in a big hug.

"Sirzech-sama, please refrain from your childish actions." Grayfia said, grabbing Sirzechs ear and pulling him away.

"Oh, Grayfia. You're no fun." He replied caressing his ear.

"Now Rias-sama what did you need our assistance with?"

"Yes, there was an power spike a week ago. Sona and I along with our peerages went to inspect. We arrived at a clearing outside the town. There wasn't anything there so they must have left by the time we got there but we felt residual energy that we never felt before so we collected it and wondered if you could identify it?"

"Of course, have you go the energy?" Sirzechs asked.

Rias nodded, a magic circle appeared next to her. She reached into the circle and pulled out the orb of energy she collected.

Sirzech narrowed his eyes at the sight of the energy, he could feel it a bit but couldn't be sure. Rias handed him the orb, he inspected him before talking. "We need to a place outside of the town so it doesn't harm anyone just incase."

Everyone nodded and collected in a magic circle created by Rias as the teleported away.

 **o~0~o**

They re-appeared in the same clearing Kushina and Minato arrived in.

Sirzech walked to the centre of the clearing. Before turning his head back to Grayfia. "Grayfia could you create a barrier so no-one detects what we're doing?" He asked.

Said maid nodded. She raised her hands above her head creating a magic circle causing energy to flow out and create a dome around the clearing.

Seeing the barrier fully constructed, Sirzechs held the orb out ahead of him in one hand, he outstretched his other hand and an aura of black and red crackled around it. He aimed the aura at the orb causing it to shatter releasing the energy.

Once the energy hit him, Sirzechs gained a look of shock and amazement. Grayfia gained a similar look as she remembered something from her time before meeting Sirzechs, ' _So it's time._ ' She thought.

"So they've returned. It is both good and bad." Sirzech said.

Hearing her brother, Rias looked confused. "What do you mean, brother? Who's returned?"

Sirzechs turned to the group. "The Monarchs." Was all he said, before the light of the energy engulfed him and everyone else.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Tera12 - Thanks and I can't wait to write more.**

 **Genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam - Thanks.**

 **Kage88 - Thanks.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks I prefer this way and I will.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **S.P. Roy - Thanks.**

 **Alchemists19 - I hope that's a good thing.**

 **SPark681 - Thanks and next chapter will help with that but she won't know about Naruto's connection just yet.**

 **Scorez - Thanks.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks and I hope this chapter was good enough for you.**

 **Cb - Thanks I prefer writing this one than the other.**

 **ARTIITHEHERO - Thanks.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks.**

 **Dingo-822 - Sort of, he was born there but wasn't part of any village. Minato and Kushina were just there to complete their mission. I will explain more in a later chapter.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Thanks.**

 **Bladetri - Thanks.**

 **LordGhostStriker - Well too bad, Hinata is going to be around for a long time. If you don't like her in the harem then don't read.**

 **Uzuuchi007 - Thanks.**

 **Sageofchaos - That hope is granted.**

 **NikHighlander - Thanks.**

 **DragonPony022 - Thanks and I hope you like how it turns out.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks and same. Yes Kushina and Minato will stay exclusive, you will figure out why soon. Of course Akeno is in, I don't think you can have a Highschool DxD harem without Rias and Akeno.**

 **Devilscreed - Thanks and that's exactly what I was going for. In the next chapter there will be a lot of info but it doesn't give much about Naruto's background in the Elemental Nations but Minato and Kushina's fight. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Moops - Hopefully you like it and thanks.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **LazyUxD - Thanks and sorry for the late update. Hinata is in a couple of chapters. I have to wait for another three weeks in story time.**

 **Watson85 - Thanks and I hope you continue to feel that way.**

 **The Superior Straight-Edge - Thanks for the compliment it helps me write more.**

 **Toile Grant - Thanks**

 **Dragoncyber22 - I will.**

 **Kami no Sennin - I'm not sure yet, they will appear when I show Naruto's past but I don't know if anyone apart from Hinata will show up. Also yes after I flesh out Minato and Kushina's past in the next chapter I will create a bio chapter for all characters so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Risen from the Dead

**Hey guys back again. This chapter is very information heavy and a bit smaller but it establishes a lot that needs to be as the next chapter is the start of cannon. I will try and have the next chapter ready by the weekend. To all who wanted her in, Grayfia is in. Enjoy. Also the bios are at the end, they are quite plain for now but once the characters are fleshed out more the bios will be too.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **[Evil Pieces]**

 **Chapter 3 - Risen from the Dead**

 **o~0~o**

Rias covered her eyes as the light that swallowed Sirzechs engulf her and the group. She protected her eyes for 20 seconds.

"You can open your eyes Rias." She heard from her brother.

Opening her eyes took her breath away. She wasn't in the grassy clearing anymore. She along with the entire group were floating in a strange area surrounded by waves of every colour of the spectrum.

"Brother, where are we?" She asked.

Sirzechs looked around. "It's a Space Distortion. It seems that when I used my Power of Destruction on the energy it caused a reaction."

"Look." Grayfia said, pointing behind Sirzechs.

The group looked to the area Grayfia was pointing to and noticed the area was materializing something. They could make out a large room with a huge round table.

"What is this?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know." Sirzechs said.

They continued to watch as Kushina, Minato, Mikoto and Kakashi materialized. Minato and Kushina were sat at the table while Mikoto was stood behind Kushina and Kakashi was stood behind Minato. That's when the last figure appeared however they were covered in light. Seeing the being shocked Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"I-It can't be." Sirzechs said in shock.

"I-I thought he was…" Grayfia started.

"He is, this must be a memory." Sirzechs interrupted.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked.

"The two sat down are Kushina and Minato, also known as the Heavenly Monarch and Underworld Monarch respectively. Behind them are Mikoto and Kakashi, each was created from Kushina and Minato's power to be their successors. And the figure in the light is… God of the Bible." Sirzech explained.

This shocked Rias and her peerage, all of them were fixated on God of the Bible. This was the first time they had ever seen the powerful being. Then an idea popped into Akeno's head.

"Sirzech-sama, just who or what are the Monarchs?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned that they were the ones that were in the clearing and that those four down there are Monarchs." Rias added.

"If this is what I think it is them I will explain after what the Monarchs are. This is an important part of history that no-one apart from the Four Great Seraph, Four Great Devils and Azazel." Sirzech answered.

"The room has finished materialized the memory is starting." Grayfia commented. ' _I had already left at this point, that's good.'_

The room finished constructed and the five started to talk.

"Kushina, Minato I see you created your successors." God commented.

"Yes, Father." Minato said.

"Yeah. Mikoto is a great!" Kushina shouted.

God chuckled at the enthusiasm of Kushina. "Have you finished your training?" He asked.

"Yes, we finished a few days ago and created Mikoto, Kakashi and the other four." Minato replied.

"Good, now you know what's coming so you need to be at the place where Heaven meets the Earth." God said.

Kushina and Minato nodded before tendrils of white for Kushina and Mikoto while black for Minato and Kakashi rose out the ground and the four disappeared.

While they were disappearing God said one last thing, "I will always love you me children."

Once the four disappeared the room also disappeared just leaving the group, with Rias and the her peerage still in shock. Just as soon as the room disappeared the area changed again and they now found themselves on top of water that perfectly reflected the velvet sky.

Once they touched the water, ripples emitted from under their feet as they skated across the water figure covered in armour began to materialize.

First was a titanic sized person, covered head-to-toe in thick brown armour. The arms were huge and resting on the surface of the water. There was blue jewel on each wrist and a red jewel on their stomach with two blue pieces of cloth flowing down. There was also a ring coming from their upper back and ending just in front of their shoulders. The armour helmet was small compared to the rest the armour.

Floating right above the giant's head was another person appearing to be about 6ft in light green armour with dark green cape that flowed past their body. Thier fingers pointed to at the fingertip to give the impression of talons. The helmet sat on a circular shoulder guard, it was decorated with three yellow metallic feathers on either side of it. There were two red jewels in the centre of his shoulders and stomach.

Stood on the giant's left shoulder was another person appearing to be about 5ft 5". This one was wearing a pinkish red armour with a gold trimming running down the centre of the chestplate with a red jewel at the top and a royal blue cape attached that ran down their back and was attached at the front top of their legs. Thier arms had studded plates running along them. On the top of their head were eight spikes that resembled a crown.

On the other shoulder of the giant stood another person this one was about 6ft just shorter than the person in green armour. This one had armour of white with a blue tint with brass trimming and attachments for the blue cape. The gauntlets of this person were bigger with the reptilian head on them. The helmet was a viser with orange eyes.

Both the red and white armoured people were leaning up against the ring of their respective side.

In front of the four were two people in white and two in black.

The black armour had spikes all over with black hair coming out of the top of their helmets and flowing slightly in the wind there was also two horns protruding from the side of the helmet. The capes of the two were pure with ragged ends. The only differences between the two were one of them was bigger, there were more spikes and bigger horns.

The white armour were pure white with golden trimmings and a green mid-riff. The two wore pure white capes that split into nine pieces for one and six for the other. They had on high heeled armoured boots with red jewels on them. They wore white skirts, one being longer than the other on the front of the skirts was a red part with a golden pattern running down it. Their pointed helmets with a ring around the top resembling a halo.

"Incredible the two monarchs and the six Voidtationals" Sirzechs commented as he looked on at the eight beings.

"Voidtationals?" Rias asked.

"They are six Sacred Gears created by Minato and Kushina that are on par with the 13 Longinus. They can only have one of each."

"What are they called?"

"That I don't know. There are records of the Monarchs however the names of the Voidtationals and who wielded them were never known, except to Kushina, Naruto and God of the Bible."

"Wow but why are they here?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that." Akeno pointed out as she pointed to a burning projectile coming towards them.

"Why are they just standing there, that things huge!?" Kiba shouted.

Sirzech was about to comment when a voice came from the giant, and most surprising was the voice was that of a girl. "Kushina-sama, what should we do?"

"Wow, She is amazing." Koneko commented, in an emotionless tone.

"We have to wait, at this point it won't matter, Granmarg" replied Kushina, who was the bigger of the pure white armour.

Granmarg sigh and the group watched the projectile crash into the water causing a huge wave to head straight for the Monarchs.

"Mobius, if you please." Kushina ordered without moving a muscle.

"Hai." Mobius replied, in the blueish white armour. He jumped off Granmarg shoulder and landed on the water without making a ripple. He outstretched her arm out in front of him suddenly the water started to slow and Mobius lowered his arms causing the wave to shrink back into the water leaving a ripple that hit his feet. "Done, Kushina-sama." He replied with a head bow.

However Kushina didn't have time to replied and a gut wrenching growl came from the impact site. Each of the Monarchs readied of battle. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and her peerage tried to see though the smoke rising from the impact site to see what could make such a terrifying growl.

Rising from the impact site was a beast that even dwarfed Granmarg. It's skin was a dull grey. It had six legs coming from a spider-like abdomen. It had a pincer were the abdomen connected the upper body which was more humanoid, be it not by much. It had two muscular arms with three spike surrounding each shoulder. There were two wing-like appendages coming out of its back. It's eyes were void and yellow. It had loads of teeth with the canine being bigger than the others looking like fangs and two horns coming out of the side of it head.

"Oh my God." Sirzechs said, looking up at the beast before grabbing his head from the headache, "Crap, shouldn't of done that."

"Wh-What the fuck is that thing!?" Rias shouted.

"Tragoedia." Grayfia said, in shock.

"Damn you're ugly!" Kushina shouted.

"Shina, please don't antagonise that huge destructive beast anymore than it already is." Minato said, in the big black armour.

"But he is."

Tragoedia looked down at the Monarchs. "My first pray." It growled.

"It talks!" Granmarg shouted.

"Seems so." The red armoured being answered.

"Always the sarcastic one, Thestalos." The green armoured being said.

"I can't help it, Raiza" Thestalos replied.

"Enough of this shit lets get him." The smaller white armour being said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Mikoto" Kushina replied, "Let's go."

All of the Monarchs charged forward to the beast but just as they were about to get to it the area faded back to the multitude of colours.

"What? Why? It was just getting interesting." Akeno said in a seductive tone.

"I'm sorry, you see that battle has been universally locked by Michael, Azazel and I." Sirzechs said, unconsciously bring his hand to his pocket.

"But why?" Rias asked.

"Throughout the battle the Monarchs seal Tragoedia, we decided it would be too dangerous for anyone to have access to it so that may find a way to release it."

Rias sighed. "Fine, can you at least tell us who the Monarchs are?"

"Yes, by the look of it the distortion is wearing off, let us return to your office and I will explain there." Sirzech said with a smile.

Rias nodded.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and his family had just returned and Sheha took her clothes upstairs, taking Mikoto with her. Naruto was stood in the kitchen with Kushina and Minato. "She's special you know." He said, leaning against one of the counters with his arms crossed.

"How do you mean, Ruto?" Just as she finished pouring two cups of tea for herself and Minato.

"She could sense me."

"What?" Minato asked as he took the cup from his wife.

"She could sense my aura, even though I had Carnwennan and it was sheathed. Vivien told me it would completely hide my aura and only someone with a high sensing prowess could feel it."

"Hm, that is interesting. Your aunt isn't usually wrong. We'll keep an eye on her and see if we can find anything odd." Kushina replied.

"Ok thanks, wait what? She is my aunt?"

"Yes, we were created by the same being. But she is much older." Suddenly the three felt a wave of distortion. "Hm, looks like they are back." Minato said, taking a sip from his cup.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When you brought us over, your mother and I left a bit of spacial energy there for the devils to find." Kushina answered.

"What!? Why? I thought we were keep a low profile." Naruto said, standing from leaning.

"That was only for the beginning so we weren't seen as a threat from the ones that don't know of us. That was also another reason why we chose Kuoh we knew it was ruled by the Gremory clan and that one was a Devil King from before we left."

"Bit of a slim chance she would call that devil, isn't it?"

"Ruto, you may only be 18 but your father and I aren't so young we know Devils. If something is threatening what's theirs they'll make sure they know what it is and how to combat it"

"Fair enough, well what now?"

"We should have a visitor soon. So you do what you want until then."

' _Kurama fancy a spar?'_ He asked.

" **Sure, I need to stretch my legs."** Kurama replied.

"Ok, I'm going to spar with Kurama. By the way where's Kakashi?"

"Probably out drinking, you know him." Minato said.

Naruto just laughed as he went to the basement, which had a full sized battlefield.

 **o~0~o**

Rias and her peerage, along with Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived at the ORC office. All of the peerage took the same places that had earlier. While Sirzech sat on the extra couch with Grayfia stood behind it.#

"Now, please explain brother." Rias said.

"Ok, Grayfia can you put the same barrier up?" Sirzech asked.

"Hai." She responded and repeated the action for the barrier.

"Ok, where to begin… Oh, I know. You see the Monarchs are actually the fourth faction, technically. Even though there are only four members. They were created by God of the Bible for the purpose you just saw, to defeat Tragoedia, which is a part of a beast called Trihexa, that was the bringer of the apocalypse before it was sealed by God." Sirzechs explained.

"But why doesn't anyone know about them?" Rias asked.

"Because information concerning Trihexa were made confidential to anyone apart from the leaders of the factions so they didn't try to release it."

"What happened to them, then? As you seemed shocked when you released it was them." Akeno asked.

"That's because I was. All the records say that all of them perished in the battle with Tragoedia after the sealed him so I assumed they were as such until tonight."

"What does this mean then?" Rias asked.

"I don't know. But I want you to leave this situation alone, unless they come to you. You have more important thing to be doing anyway."

"Don't you even dare." Rias growled.

"Rias it's for the good of everyone."

"That's a load of crap!" Rias shouted before storming out the room.

Sirzech sighed. "Well I better go." He stood and walked to the same spot he appeared in. "Come Grayfia."

Said maid nodded and stood next Sirzechs before the two teleported away.

Once they were gone Rias came back in. "They seem more persistent now, we need to push up our plans. Koneko go to Plan A, Kiba I want you to follow the new guy, Naruto. I have a feeling about him that I can't put my finger on."

"Hai president." The two said.

"Now it;s been a long day let's go home and get some rest." Rias said.

 **o~0~o**

Minato and Kushina were sat in their living room watching TV, when they felt something pass through the barrier that was set up around the house. They recognised the presence. "He's here." Kushina said.

"Seems so." Minato replied.

The two stood and walked into the corridor just as Naruto came from the basement, sweating and without a shirt on. "I'm guessing that's the visitor?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kushina replied.

The three went to the door and walk out. They stood as two figures emerged from the shadows, Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"So you are alive. It's an honor, Kushina-sama and Minato-sama." Sirzechs said in shock as he bowed.

Grayfia bowed as well before seeing the other person and blushing , slightly at his appearance. ' _There he is.'_ She thought.

"Devil King." Kushina and Minato said.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **o~0~o**

 **For what the monarchs and Tragoedia look like search for these Yugioh cards:**

 **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch**

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch**

 **Granmarg the Rock Monarch**

 **Raiza the Stormwind Monarch**

 **Erebus the Underworld Monarch**

 **Ehther the Heavenly Monarch**

 **Edea the Heavenly Squire**

 **Eidos the Underworld Squire**

 **Tragoedia**

 **o~0~o**

 **Ryner510 - Yep, but she has a secret that will be uncovered soon.**

 **C - Thanks and I will.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks and hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Mavb50 - Thanks, interesting Karin is a maybe if I can put her in somewhere.**

 **Bladetri - Thanks.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Oniele - Here you go I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **S.D.R. the Fifth - Sorry but I won't just shove her in she has a vital role which is already hinted at. I like her and want to treat her addition with care.**

 **Manticore-gurl071134 - Thanks.**

 **AzureLux - Yeah, and yeah.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks, I hope I didn't disappoint and good.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **ARTIITHEHERO - Hope you're glad.**

 **LazyVulpes - Hope you're glad.**

 **Fresh Prince1 - It's explained later but their powers are what power that seals on Tragoedia.**

 **Guest 1 - There you go.**

 **P4U10 - I hope you're glad.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks.**

 **Tear12 - Thanks and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks, I hope you're glad and I didn't disappoint.**

 **SPark681 - Thanks, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Percx - Thanks bro and I'm glad you grew to like it.**

 **Master Kill712 - Thanks, I hope I didn;t disappoint.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Bios**

 **Name -** Naruto Namikaze

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Abyss Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 18

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** He is lean with defined muscles of an athlete and fair skin. He wears a black zip-up hoodie with the hood down and a burnt orange t-shirt. He wears dark blue jeans and black and white hightops. But his most defining features are the blonde hair, blue which had a hint of violet eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

 **Skills -** Abyssal Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Primal Ten, Caius Shadow (Creation), Granmarg Earth (Creation), Mobius Frost (Creation), Kuraz Light (Creation), Raiza Storm (Creation), Thestalos Flame (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Kuoh Academy.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Ramen, supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, his family and Abyssal magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** Born in the Elemental Nations to Minato and Kushina. Lived with them while the collected the 9 bijuu. When he was 16 and he had 6 of them they were attacked by the Akatsuki. They defeated them in a war and left to the Kuoh.

 **Relationships - Mother -** Kushina, **Father -** Minato, **Sister/Lover -** Mikoto, **Brother -** Kakashi, **Adopted Sister -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake), **Lover -** Hinata, **Future Lover -** Rias, Akeno

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse. To live a happy life and raise a family. Make life the best it can be for the women he loves.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Kushina Namikaze

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Heavenly Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** ?

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** Looks to be in her early 30's. She has blood red hair, tied in a high ponytail that reaches to her mid-back with two bangs framing her face that go down to her shoulders, she has a black clip in her hair parting it to left. Her eyes are violet which adds to her fair skinned beauty. She wears a long sleeved, skin tight black shirt with a white sleeveless blouse over it. She wears black skin-tight trousers under a dark green skirt that cut off at her knees. She also has on tanned heeled boots, on her left wrist was a black bracelet with a sun and moon charm on it while she wears a thin gold chain with a her wedding ring on it.

 **Skills -** Heavenly Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Mobius Frost (Creation), Kuraz Light (Creation), Raiza Storm (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by God of the Bible.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Ramen, supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, her family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan, anyone who hurts her family.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She, along with Minato were created by God of the Bible. They trained and after God fought and sealed Trihexa, they fought Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse because of this they lost their powers making Mikoto the new Heavenly Monarch.

 **Relationships - Creator -** God of the Bible, **Husband/Brother -** Minato, **Son** \- Naruto, **Daughter/Creation -** Mikoto, **Son -** Kakashi, **Adopted Daughter -** Sheha, **Sister -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To help Naruto and raise Sheha.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Minato Namikaze

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Underworld Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** ?

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** Looks to be in his early 30's. He looks like an older version of Naruto. His hair is the same shade of blonde except spikier and longer with bangs that reached his jaw. His eyes are cerulean blue. He wears a black button up shirt with dark blue denim jeans and black boots. He also has on a black long coat with a red flame pattern along the bottom. He had on a white bracelet with the same sun and moon emblem as the woman, he also had on a necklace with his wedding ring on it

 **Skills -** Underworld Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Caius Shadow (Creation), Granmarg Earth (Creation), Thestalos Flame (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by God of the Bible.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, his family and Underworld magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan, anyone who hurts his family.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** He, along with Kushina were created by God of the Bible. They trained and after God fought and sealed Trihexa, they fought Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse because of this they lost their powers making Kakashi the new Underworld Monarch.

 **Relationships - Creator -** God of the Bible, **Wife/Sister -** Kushina, **Son** \- Naruto, **Daughter -** Mikoto, **Son/Creation -** Kakashi, **Adopted Daughter -** Sheha, **Sister -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To help Naruto and raise Sheha.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Mikoto Namikaze

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Heavenly Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Bisexual

 **Age -** 19

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** She has fair skin with long straight black hair which are in a ponytail now and two bangs framing her face. Her eye are onyx black. She wears a dark purple long sleeved button-up shirt. She also has on a red skirt with slit along the side for mobility along with black high heel boots. She is, by every definition, beautiful.

 **Skills -** Heavenly Magic.

 **Sacred Gear -** Kuraz Light

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Kuoh College.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, Naruto, Hinata, her family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She was created from Kushina to help combat the Kings while Kushina and Minato take on Tragoedia. Once they were sealed her and Kakashi lost most of their power and became a child

 **Relationships - Mother/Creator -** Kushina, **Father -** Minato, **Brother/Lover -** Naruto, **Brother -** Kakashi, **Adopted Sister -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake), **Lover -** Hinata, **Future Lover -** Rias, Akeno

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse. To live a happy life and raise a family.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Kakashi Namikaze

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Underworld Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 19

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** She has fair skin with long straight black hair which are in a ponytail now and two bangs framing her face. Her eye are onyx black. She wears a dark purple long sleeved button-up shirt. She also has on a red skirt with slit along the side for mobility along with black high heel boots. She is, by every definition, beautiful.

 **Skills -** Underworld Magic.

 **Sacred Gear -** Caius Shadow

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Kuoh College.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, his family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She was created from Minato to help combat the Kings while Kushina and Minato take on Tragoedia. Once they were sealed he and Mikoto lost most of their power and became a child

 **Relationships - Mother -** Kushina, **Father/Creator -** Minato, **Sister -** Mikoto, **Brother -** Kakashi, Naruto, **Adopted Sister -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghost Town

**Hey guys back again. Thanks for the support this story has been getting. The meeting between Sirzechs and the Monarchs will be skipped over as the information said in the meeting is too much for this early on so it will be called upon later on. Sorry about all the jumping in this chapter, this is because Naruto won't be helping Rias just yet so the two storylines will be happening parallel to each other. Also the bios will be at the end of each arc.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **[Evil Pieces]**

 **Chapter 4 - Ghost Town**

 **o~0~o**

The light from the moon bleeds upon the cracked stone floor from what remains of the windows. At the head of the room was an altar with a red velvet cloth with a golden cross on top of it. Left skewed across the floor were pews, some bust in two. In front of the altar was a group of people.

The first was a woman in her early twenties. She wore a dark blue corset top with a high collar black leather sleeveless long coat, black leather gloves that go to her elbows. She had dark grey, skin-tight pants with knee high boots. She had dark brown eyes and black hair with highlights of blue.

The second was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The third was a young girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The fourth was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

And the final was a young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She was on her knees, breathing hard.

"So have you final given up, Raynare?" Said the first woman, in a two-toned voice of male and female.

"Yo-You bastard, what have you done with Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Vesta-sama?" Raynare growled.

"Easy, the same thing I'm about to do to you." Vesta replied before placing her hand out in front of her.

The skin on her palm began to shift and move before out of it burst a purple leech-like creature which was encased in spikes. It writhed and hissed.

"Kalawarner, Dohnaseek hold her." Vesta ordered.

The busty blue haired woman and the only man grabbed the arms of Raynare and pinned her to the floor, she flailed her legs, trying to kick the two off. The two started to get annoyed so used their own legs to pin Raynare's down.

"Mittelt, turn her head and keep it still."

"Hai, Vesta-sama." The loli blonde replied before kneeling down and grabbing Raynare's head.

Once Raynare was securing pinned to the ground, Vesta threw the leech onto the floor next to Raynare's head. It sniffed the air for a few seconds before it caught Raynare's scent. It slivered across the floor and latched onto her earlobe to move it was into her ear canal.

"No, no. Get away from me!" Raynare screamed.

However her screaming was futile as the leech disappeared into her head. Raynare screamed her head off for a minute before it stopped abruptly. Once she became silent the three let her go.

"Now rise, Raynare." Vesta ordered.

It took a few seconds but Raynare responded to the order and kneeled on one knee before the other woman with her head bowed. "What are your orders?"

"Tomorrow you need to intercept a boy named Issei Hyoudou. Ask him on a date. I'll give you more orders once this is done."

"Hai."

 **o~0~o**

Naruto woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eye and contemplated what happened in the meeting with Sirzechs and Grayfia. ' _Well that was interesting._ ' He thought.

" **It's seriously a surprise he rules the Underworld."** Kurama said.

' _I know, but did you sense the power hidden inside him.'_

" **Oh yeah, his power is off the charts."**

' _Yeah.'_

He looked to the left of him and saw Mikoto's sleeping next to him. She was wearing his old orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the shoulder. She was latched onto his body while hugging his arm against one of her D-cup breasts. She had a content smile plastered on her face.

He tried to move his arm but the movement caused his arm to rub against her nipple.

"Oh, Naruto." She moaned. "Yes, give me more."

Naruto just smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Come on Miki, time to wake up." He said, before brushing a strand of hair off her cheek.

"Naruto, you couldn't have left me for a bit. I was having a wonderful dream." Mikoto said.

"Oh I know I heard."

This caused the girl to blush. "Erm, what did you hear?"

"That I needed to give you more." He said with a smile.

Mikoto blushed even more before burying her face in the pillow. Naruto got out the bed and walked around before kiss her on cheek. "Sorry Miki. I'm gonna get ready."

Naruto went to get a shower and dressed, putting on his school uniform. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where Kushina and Minato were drinking their morning coffee.

"Morning." Naruto said.

"Morning Ruto." Kushina said.

Naruto poured a cup of coffee and sat that the table.

"Guys, I'm not going to school today." Naruto said.

"What, why?" Minato asked.

"I going to go and investigate the village Sheha came from. If it was one of the Kings then I want to see what they are up to."

"Fine but I want Mikoto to go with you also create an Umbra to go to school in your place."

"Ok but why do you want Miki to go?"

"You don't know about the Kings and Miki does."

"How do you know where it is?" Kushina asked.

"Sheha showed me where it was."

"Ok be careful."

"Ha, I'll try." Naruto said as he stood up and went back upstairs to get Mikoto.

 **o~0~o**

Rias was having a bad day, she was sat behind the desk in the ORC office. She had her resting on her hand, the reason being was she was exhausted with little sleep last night. With the image of Tragoedia and that man still ingrain in her mind her nightmares just got worse, however for some reason this dream was different just as the two were about to get her a figure stopped them and save her.

"Who is that man?" Rias asked herself.

"Which man, Rias?" Akeno asked.

Rias was shocked by the voice of her best friend. "Oh, Akeno you surprised me." Rias said with a bolt.

"Sorry but which man are you talking about?"

"Well last night I had nightmares about Tragoedia and him but I was rescued by a man hidden by shadows."

"So you have a knight in shining armour?"

Rias sighed, "You could say that."

"Well why don't you take a nap?"

"I can't Koneko came to see me this morning and informed me a Fallen is tailing Issei, so I need to make sure they don't trespass on school ground."

"There really is no rest for the wicked." Akeno said, walking out of the office.

"If anybody is wicked it's her." Rias said, before standing from the chair and walking over to the window.

She looked out and saw Issei along with a bald boy and bespectacled boy, also known as the Perverted Trio. All three looked out of breath and were weakly laughing. Rias heard the sound of girls shouting in the distance. ' _Looks like those three were caught peeping on the Kendo club again.'_

"Wow… I didn't think… we'd make it out of there alive… Murayama and Katase really can run." the bald boy said between breaths.

"Yeh, but it was so worth it to see those bouncing balloons, right Motohama?." Issei commented with a perverted smile.

Just then Motohama stood up straight and adjusted his glasses. "Guys, my perv sense is tingling." He turned to the window Rias was in, with Matsuda and Issei following his lead. "Wow, Rias Gremory. 39in bust, 23in waist and 35in hips. A perfect woman."

Just then a gust of wind blow past and caused Rias' hair wave in the wind.

Issei look on at the perfect woman. "I'd love to motorboat those boobs."

"Tch, such a perv. He looks up at an amazing woman and all he can think about is sex." Umbra Naruto said to himself from the tree he was perched in.

He was perched in this tree because of the mission Naruto gave him. To keep an eye out for Rias as Sirzechs asked him to protect her while informed them of Fallen in the area and with the threat of a King he wanted to keep good on his promise.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Mikoto was flying through the air. Both had a pair of metallic wings coming out of their backs, Naruto's being grey while Mikoto's were white. They were flying over the lush green forest hills north of Kuoh. They had been flying for about an hour.

"There it is." Naruto said pointing to black clearing in the forest.

The two landed at the gate to the destroyed village and what they saw, shocked and disgusted them. Houses were burnt down and what remained were covered in soot and ash. There were the remains of bodies left lying across the ground.

"This is terrible." Mikoto said.

"I know, how can someone do this?" Naruto asked.

"The Kings were ruthless in the past. They had no pity or empathy."

"What were they?"

"Tragoedia created them, there are seven in total."

The two continued to look around the village it was a lot of the same as what they saw when they first got there.

"Why would they come to this village anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I have no clue. There isn't anything supernatural about this place. Well except Sheha." Mikoto said, just then she sensed something. "Naruto, this way." She said, running towards the centre of the village.

Naruto followed and began to pick up on the same aura that Mikoto felt. ' _This is the aura of a King?'_ He thought.

" **Must be."** Kurama replied.

Once they reached the centre of the village the two stopped and looked around. She pinpointed the exact thing the aura was coming from. She walked over to what remained of a person, she knelt down and opened their bony hand. Inside was a metal shard.

Naruto walked up behind her and looked at the metal shard she had. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's a piece of blade from a weapon, there's three Kings who use blades; Baou and the twins Hexblood and Oracle." Mikoto said.

"Can you tell which one it is?"

"No, I can't tell the difference in the King's aura as they are so similar. We'll take it back to Kushina and Minato they will be able to identify which King it is."

"Ok, we'll leave in soon. Sheha told me where her house was so I'm going to see if there's anything I can salvage for her."

"Ok lets go."

The two went to where Sheha told Naruto about. He looked through the wreckage and was only able to find a single blue blanket, with the name Sheha sewn into it.

Once they were finished they left the village.

 **o~0~o**

Rias was once again at the window of the ORC office watching the sunset. Before a small magic circle appear next to her ear.

"President." Koneko voice came from the circle.

"Yes, Koneko?" Rias replied.

"The perv is talking to a Fallen Angel, should I intervene?"

"Can you hear what they are talking about?"

"Yes, she asked him for a date."

"Oh really, let things play out, once they part ways you can leave."

"Hai."

The line cut off and Rias sat behind her desk again. She pulled a book Sirzechs left about the Monarchs. She put on her reading glasses and opened the book on the page she was on. She was looking at the information of Minato, the Underworld Monarch.

She looked at his picture for a while, ' _His face looks very familiar.'_ She continued to look at the picture for a while before losing consciousness from exhaustion.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Mikoto returned home and were waiting for Kushina and Minato to return home. After a hour, Kushina and Minato walked in both dressed very nice.

"Have a good night?" Naruto asked.

"Very, we had a nice meal and danced." Kushina said.

"Good, but sorry to ruin your good night. We went to Sheha's village and found this shard, Miki knows its from the blade of a King but she doesn't know which one."

Kushina sighed before she and Minato sat on the couch. Mikoto pulled the shard from her pocket and placed it on the table. There was silence for a couple of minutes before Minato spoke up. "It's Baou, that's the one who destroyed the village."

"Is that good or bad?" Naruto asked.

"Compared to the others Baou is the weakest."

"That's good I suppose."

Suddenly Naruto got the memories from the Umbra back. 'Good, he kept an eye out for her.'

Naruto stood up. "I'm going to give Sheha the blanket I found. You know where she is?"

"She should be in her room." Kushina replied.

"I'm going to bed, Naruto. I'll see you up there." Mikoto said, walking past him.

Naruto followed up the stairs but went into Sheha's room. The room was dark and Sheha was sleeping.

He walked upto her bed and could hear the gentle inhales and exhales of her steady breathing.

 _'She's fast asleep, I shouldn't wake her.'_ He thought to himself.

He leaned over her and placed the blanket over her outstretched arm. Feeling the foreign, but familiar, feeling on her arm she brought the blanket to her chest and hugged it. She unconsciously inhaled the scent. Seeing her move, Naruto stood up again.

Sheha hummed gladly, "Mommy, Daddy." She whispered in her sleep.

Seeing the scene caused a smile to appear on Naruto's face, suddenly he felt a slight vibration coming from his chest.

' _Kurama, what are you doing?_ ' Naruto asked, in his mind.

" **It's not me numb nuts."** Kurama replied.

' _It must be Carnwennan.'_

He materialized Carnwennan into his hand, once in his hand he looked at the dagger and the weapon was still vibrating slightly.

' _What the hell?_ '

" **Go out the room."**

' _Erm, ok.'_

He walked out the room and once he was Carnwennan stopped.

' _Ok, that's strange. Why is Carnwennan acting like this.'_

" **It must be Sheha, whatever she is must be reacting with the dagger."**

' _But why?'_

" **I dunno, I may be thousands of years old but that was in the Elemental Nations. I have little knowledge of this world."**

' _Damn it, I have no way to contact Aunt Vivien.'_

" **What about your parent?"**

' _I'll go and ask them.'_

Naruto walked down the stairs and back into the living room where Kushina and Minato were.

"Mom, dad."

"Yes?" They asked.

"Do you have any way of getting in contact with Aunt Vivien?"

"She gave us one way but it will take sometime. Why, what's up?" Kushina asked.

"Carnwennan is suddenly acting strange around Sheha."

"What do you mean, acting strange?" Minato asked.

"Well, when I gave her the blanket I found Carnwennan began to vibrate, like it was agitated."

"That is strange. We'll contact her." Minato said.

"Ok, thanks." Naruto said while walking out of the room.

Minato stood up and walked up to the mirror above the fireplace. While Kushina got a piece of paper and started writing something down.

He pulled it and opened it like a door, behind it was a safe. He put the combination in and opened the safe. Inside was a variety of things but Minato grabbed a small wooden chest.

He put it on the coffee table and opened it, inside was a red velvet lining and a small metal bird. He picked up the bird and placed it on the coffee table, next to the chest. Kushina stood up from the couch and stood next to her husband.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Minato replied.

The two put their right index finger on the back of the bird and channelled a bit of magic into it. Once they finished putting the magic into it they removed their fingers. They watched the bird for a minute and it began to twitch before it moved and stood. It started to hop about before stopping and looking up at Kushina and Minato.

"Qualin, we need you to find Vivien and give her a message from us." Minato said.

Kushina grabbed the piece of paper and folded it up. Qualin nodded before his head opened up, revealing his hollow inside. Kushina placed the paper in the bird before his head closed again. Once he was closed he began to flap his wings and fly around.

Minato walked up to window and opened it, seeing the window open Qualin flew out of it and into the night sky.

"How long do you think it will take him to find her?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know. Vivien seems to have a habit of moving about a lot so he will probably be close and she will move again." Minato said with a small laugh.

"Ha, yeah." Kushina laughed before sitting back on the couch. "Now come here you blonde bombshell."

Minato softly laughed, "After all these years, I still find it hard to believe you're the Heavenly one. You are more sinful than me."

"Oh be quiet and get your ass over here." Kushina replied.

But before Minato could start walking, Kakashi walked into the room.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Ah Kakashi, I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you." Minato said.

"Will it involve me doing much?"

"Not really."

"Sign me up."

"I need you to see if you can find any information on the Kings."

"The Kings?"

"Yeah, Baou's resurfaced. So I have a feeling the other six have, so I need you to travel and see if you can find any information on them."

"Ok, it beats staying around here all the time. I'll leave in the morning."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem." Kakashi replied, walking out the room.

Minato turned back to his wife. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

"You were getting your ass over here." Kushina seductively replied.

"Oh yeah."

 **o~0~o**

The morning Sun flooded into Sheha's room crawling across the floor and up her bed hitting her on the face causing her to react and move. She rubbed her eye while sitting up, she yawned and stretched. She felt something weird next to her and looked down, when she laid eyes on the blanket she gasped.

"My-my blanket?" She questioned, picking it up and looking at it before noticing her name sewn into the bottom corner. "It is, it's my blanket." She said.

She hugged it tight to her chest, seeing the blanket again brought back the memories of her childhood with her parents. The memories caused her to cry, uncontrollably. "Mommy, daddy. I miss you so much." She repeated over and over again.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was just finished getting dressed when he felt the same vibrating coming from his chest, however this time it was worse. Feeling it, he knew it meant something was up with Sheha so he walked out if his room and along the corridor. As he got closer to her room he started to hear the sound soft crying, getting slightly worried he picked up the pace until he reached her door all the while Carnwennan was getting worse.

He opened it and saw Sheha crying into her blanket. He walked up to her bed and sat next to her. "What's up, Sheha?" He asked.

"I-I-I miss my m-mom-mommy and d-da-daddy." She cried.

"Come here." He replied softly hugging her while she now cried into his chest. "Shh, shh. It's ok. I'm here, you will be loved here. Your mommy and daddy wouldn't want you to be sad. You're a big girl right?"

"You-you're right. I'm a big girl." She replied wiping her tears.

"How about this? Me and you go to town on Sunday and have fun. We can get ice cream and go to the arcade."

"I would like that."

"Good, now come on. You start your first day of school today and you don't want to be late."

This shocked Sheha before she threw her duvet off and rushed into her bathroom. Naruto was still sat on her bed but now had the duvet over his body, he pulled it off and looked at the bathroom door before walking to the door.

"That kid sure knows how to bounce back." He said before leaving the room once out the door Carnwennan settled down.

 _'You sure are interesting, Sheha.'_ He thought, before continuing his day.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest 1 - She and Naruto are, like Devil, Angels and Fallen Angels, are near immortal so age doesn't matter.**

 **SPark681 - You're right, it was Naruto. I have put her in the harem but the way it's done will explain her blushing.**

 **Master Kill712 - Thanks.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Rygart Arrow - What's up?**

 **Sora 13 - Actually only Mikoto is Bisexual, you'll find out why later. Also I am but it's going to take time.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Devilscreed - Oh good, that was my intention along with this chapter. Shit goes down starting next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Shooting Stars

**Hey guys, back again. Now this is where things heat up for our favourite blonde. Also Rias' familiar was never given a name so I named her Fierra. There is an arcade in this chapter I don't know what Japanese arcades are like so I will just use a eastern style one.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces]**

 **Chapter 5 - Shooting Star**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing an orange t-shirt over a brown long sleeved top with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He had a red sweat band around his left wrist. He also wore dark navy blue jeans with blue and white sneakers.

He was looking up the stairs, waiting. "Sheha, you ready yet?" He shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." Sheha shouted back a few seconds before appearing at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a simple white sundress with a pink, orange and yellow petal pattern, looking like the petals were dancing in the wind from the bottom. She also had on a pair of sandals.

She cheerfully descended the stairs stopping on the third step from the bottom so she was about eye level with Naruto.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Very pretty." Naruto replied with a smile.

Hearing the compliment added even more to Sheha's already happy mood. She was extremely excited as today is Sunday which means she is spending the day with Naruto, just like he promised.

He picked her up by putting his hands to her armpits and lifting her up, placing her on the other side of him. "Ok, I've just got to get some money from Mom. Then we can go." Naruto said.

"Ok." Sheha replied with a nod.

Naruto walked into the rec room and found Kushina and Minato playing pool. Kushina was just about to take her shot when she notice the blonde. "Hey Ruto." She greeted.

"Hey mom, could I have some money. Me and Sheha are going out for the day." He asked.

"Oh, that reminds me." Minato said.

"Reminds you of what?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." He said, while putting the cue down.

He walked out the room with Naruto following. They walked past Sheha, who had decided to sit on the stairs.

"I'll be a second Sheha." Naruto said.

"Ok, I'll wait here." She replied.

Naruto smiled at the girl before disappearing into the living room. He looked at the room to see Minato looking through a draw of one of the cabinets. After a minute he closed the draw and walked up to his son.

"Here you go." Minato said, handing Naruto a card.

He looked at the plastic card, it was platinum in colour with a infinite sign in a lighter shade with his name in the bottom right corner.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a Infinite Card. It's a credit card with no limit, the businesses we have shares in are doing very well and we've made a fortune so each of the family got one, this is yours. You can use it as much as you want. The PIN for it is 7465." Minato explained with a smile.

"Wow, that's amazing." Naruto said, taking his wallet out of his pocket and putting the card in. "Wait, when did you put shares into companies, the last time you were here was when you were taking on Tragoedia?"

"We had money left from that time so we told Mikoto and Kakashi to invest it when they arrived with you."

"Oh, that explains what they were doing the first week we were here."

"Yes, now hurry along Sheha and Kushina are waiting."

"Ok see ya later dad." Naruto said as the two went back out into the hall and Minato continued to rec room. Naruto turned to Sheha and extended his arm, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" She replied, excitedly grabbing Naruto's arm and standing before dragging him out the door.

Minato walked into the rec room and saw Kushina leaning on her cue.

"Ready to continue?" She asked.

"Yes, where were we?" He asked.

"It was my shot and I was about to pot my last ball." Kushina said with a smirk.

' _Wow, if Thestalos saw me now he would make my life hell.'_ Minato thought when he grabbed his cue.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Sheha had been walking for about 20 minutes before they made it to the town and an extra 5 minutes before they found an ATM. Once it catch his eye he turned to Sheha.

"I just need to get some money from the ATM." He said.

Sheha just looked up at him and nodded. The two walked to the ATM and Naruto took out his wallet. He took the card out and inserted it into the slot before it was swallowed by the machine. He watched the screen until is asked him to enter his PIN, which he did, causing the screen to list a bunch of options. He selected 'Cash' and a new set of options appears displaying different amounts.

Not seeing the desired amount he wanted he selected 'Different Amount' and inputted 21000.00 yen (200 dollars) and pressed Enter. The machine took about 30 seconds to process the order before it spat the card back out, seeing this Naruto took the card and placed it back in his wallet. After another 20 seconds the money was spat out and Naruto took it and put it in his wallet.

Now having the money he needed he turned back to Sheha. "Now I have money. What do you want to do first?" He asked.

Sheha adopted a cute thinking pose for a few seconds before the proverbial lightbulb went off in her head. She looked back to Naruto. "Ice Cream!" She shouted, with joy in her eyes.

Seeing the excitement plastered on the face of the girl, caused Naruto to laugh. "Ok, ice cream it is." He said, while searching through the memories of the Umbra he sent out the first week he was here, to see where the ice cream diners are. It took him a few seconds but he found the memory he was looking for and the place was close. "Ok this way." He said, leading the brunette.

 **o~0~o**

Rias was leaning against a wooden barrier looking out at the scene in front of her. She was at Kuoh Lookout that was located in one of the mountain passes that are around the town. The view she was taking in was the entire town, the academy and park were some of the places that stood out for her. She was enjoying the fresh breeze coming from the mountains, better than the polluted air of the town.

"I thought I'd find you up here." A voice came from behind her.

Hearing the voice caused a smile to appear on Rias' face. "You always were the smarter of us two, Sona." She said, without looking back.

"Well today's a big day. You may get another addition to your peerage." The short haired teen commented while coming up to lean next to the red head. "You do know what's going to happen right?"

"Yes, the Fallen Angel will probably kill him."

"Have you got eyes on him?"

"No need to. I sent Fierra to give him a flyer so if he dies I will know about it."

"It's quite cold, the way you are approaching this."

"I know, I don't want to do it this way but it's the only way. I need someone strong Sona, if the Fallen Angels are going after him then he must have a strong Sacred Gear but I need to also see if the Fallen attack him, then we can react."

"What about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I had Kiba check him out but he has nothing of interest."

"Fair enough, so what you doing while you wait?"

"Just going to stay here and think up a plan."

"Ok, I hope it comes to you." Sona said, before pushing off the barrier and turning to leave, just before she did she remembered something. "I almost forgot a foreign nun has been arrived in the town, just thought you should know."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"Not a problem and Rias…" She said waiting for a second. "I really hope you can think of a way out of this, I know you will find a way."

"That means a lot Sona."

Sona just nodded and created a purple magic circle in front of her with the Sitri house crest in the centre. Sona walked into it disappearing upon contact.

Rias was once again left on her own. She looked up to the sky and, to her surprise, she saw a shooting star appear for a second. She laughed to herself, ' _I can't believe I'm resorting to this._ '

"Please my problem just won't go away and I can't see anyway out. Just please send me someone who can help." She pleaded, once she did the breeze picked up from behind and a lone hair from her head got caught and drifted along the wind down into the town.

 **o~0~o**

Rias' hair was carried by the wind until it arrived outside of the 'Sweetened Freeze' and was caught on the red sweat band of a familiar blonde. He just walked out with a vanilla and strawberry ice cream cone. Sheha followed him out carrying a vanilla cone, furiously eating it.

Naruto looked back at the child and laughed. "You enjoying that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious." She replied.

"I'm glad you like it. So where do you want to go next?"

This stopped Sheha from eating as she thought about it. "Erm, arcade!" She said.

"Ok arcade it is then." Naruto replied, as he once again scoured his memories for an arcade. Once again he found one. "Ok let's go." He said as the two walked along eating their ice cream.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they reached the arcade. The sounds of games roaring inside and people cheering filled their ears. Hearing the commotion got Sheha riled up and ready to play some games. The two had finished their ice cream long before reaching the arcade so the games had their undivided attention.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Sheha replied.

The two walked in and the noise got even more intense. There were parents, teens and children all around the rooms, some playing games and others walking from game to game. Suddenly a crash was heard, Naruto looked to where the sound came from and saw bowling alleys.

"So where first?" He asked, when he got no answer he looked down to see Sheha gone. Naruto became slightly worried until he saw her watching two teens play a motorbike racing game. Her eyes were full of wonderment. He walked up to her and turned her round, crouching down to her level. "Sheha, don't walk off. This world is unsafe, you need protection for now."

"I'm sorry Naruto." She said, with her head down.

"It's ok just stay close." He looked up at the game and saw the teens leaving. "You want to play?"

Sheha looked back to the game and saw it vacant, she turned back to the blonde and nodded. Naruto smiled before lifting her on to the bike. Naruto helped her select the biker she wanted to use, which was a blonde women with a pink and white bike.

Naruto sat on the second bike and selected his biker, which was a brunette with a orange and black bike. They then selected the race track and Naruto put the money in.

The screen changed to the race track and after three seconds the race started with Naruto and Sheha tilting right or left depending on which way they want their avatar to go. They continued this for three laps until they both crossed the finish line, with Sheha winning by a couple of seconds.

"Yay, ha I win." Sheha said, jumping off the bike.

Seeing Sheha happy caused Naruto to smile.

" **You let her win."** Kurama said.

' _I know, but look at how happy she is. She's recently lost her parents and entire village, I need to cheer her up.'_ Naruto replied.

" **Well you're doing a good job."**

"So what do you want to do next?" Naruto asked.

Sheha looked around the arcade and spotted her next activity. "Bowling." She said.

"Ok let's see if a lane's free."

The two walked up to the lanes are were in luck to see the leftmost lane. They walked up to the screen of it, Naruto put the money into it to use it, the screen changed and asked to put their names into which Naruto did.

"You go first Sheha." Naruto said standing back.

"Ok."

Sheha walked up to the bowling balls and picked it up, she moved to the centre of the lane and threw the ball. This continued ten times for both Naruto and Sheha. This time however Naruto won just not by much.

"Good game Sheha."

"No fair you're older, so you're going to be better." Sheha pouted.

"Now come on Sheha you can't win all the time."

"Fine."

The two continued to go around the arcade playing various game and collecting tickets from some of them. They also had something to eat from the cafe that was inside the arcade.

In the end they won enough for them to get a large fox plush. Now the two were walking out of the arcade and it was now night.

Naruto looked up at the sky. "Wow, we were in there for longer than I thought." Sheha would have answered but she was too indulged into the fox she was hugging. "We'll walk through the park, it'd be a lot quicker."

 **o~0~o**

Issei and the black haired girl, Koneko saw ask him out, were walking along hand-in-hand in the park. The Moon illuminated the area in a faint white light, the night breeze gave the trees and leaves life and sound. This all passed Issei by, however, as all he was concerned about was the body of the girl walking along side him mainly the movements of her breasts.

They continued to walk along the path before they came to the centre of the park, which was landmarked by a stone fountain. Seeing it got the dark haired girl excited and caused her to run up to the edge of it and balance along it.

Issei saw the girl's excitement and laughed. "Careful Yuuma, you could fall in." He said walking up to it.

Yuuma nodded and jumped off keeping her back to Issei. "Hey, Issei."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

' _Ho, this could be it, does she want a kiss?'_ He thought. "Erm, what kind of favor?"

"Would you die for me?"

Issei was shocked and stuck his finger in his ear to clear it.

"What was that, Yuuma? Could you repeat it, for a second it sounded like you asked me to die."

"I asked could you die for me?" As soon as she asked the question again, her form changed to reveal Raynare. Seeing her change made Issei back up a few steps. "I have orders to fulfill and those orders are to kill you." Raynare said, forming a spear of pink light in her right hand.

She twirled the spear in her hand, looking at the look of shock and dread plastered on Issei's face. "It'll be all over soon." She said before throwing the spear and aimed directly for Issei's chest.

Issei screamed in terror, expecting the piercing feeling that never came. Instead he felt like he was hit by a wall that knocked him to the ground, causing him to hit his head on the stone. The next thing he knew was pure blackness as he lost conscience.

The reason for the wall of energy, that was created in the first place, was a certain blonde who had overheard the favor and decided to intervene. He rushed to intercept and once there materialized a dark grey clawed gauntlet on his right hand and used it to catch the spear.

Seeing Naruto shocked Raynare. ' _What the hell!? Only an Angel or Fallen Angel can handle light weapons and he is neither!_ ' She took off into the air to gain some distance between the two.

Naruto looked up at the Fallen Angel and lowered his armoured hand all the while the spear got sucked into the gauntlet. "What the hell do think you're doing, Fallen Angel? None of the factions are allowed to attack humans unless you are provoked."

"I don't need to tell you anything. I am to fulfill my orders and you are getting in the way of that so you must be destroyed." She said, creating another spear of light and once again threw it at Naruto.

"Do you not learn?" Naruto raised his hand once again and with reflexes not of a human caught the spear and absorbed it again.

"How are you doing that!?" She growled.

" **Naruto, you feel that right?"** Kurama asked.

Naruto focused on Raynare and sensed what Kurama was picking up on. ' _There is King aura coming off her._ '

" **But it's not her's."**

' _You're right._ '

" **Knock her out and take her to Kushina and Minato."**

' _Yeah, I was thinking the same thing._ '

All the while the two were conversing, Raynare was throwing spear after spear at him, trying to overwhelm the blonde. However just the opposite was happening, Naruto just kept absorbing the spears with his gauntlet or used the training his parents taught him and dodged them. The only thing that came from this was Raynare getting more annoyed and tired.

Once Naruto absorbed enough spears, Kurama's voice echoed in his mind. **"That's enough, time to return the favor."**

Naruto smirked, hearing the Kitsune. "I'm done messing about now, Fallen Angel."

Just then another gauntlet appeared on his left hand, and he aimed it directly at Raynare. " **Shooting Star!** " He shouted as a ball, the same shade of Raynare's spears, shot from the gauntlet with a trail of white. The attack was reminiscent of its name.

The attack moved so fast Raynare had no way of dodging it and it hit her directly in chest knocking her out of the sky leaving a trail of smoke coming from the impact point of the **Shooting Star**. She landed in the water before weakly standing up.

"Hmm, you're quite strong for taking a hit from that level of **Shooting Star** and are still able to stand."

"I-I will nev-never give up on my orders."

"You failed me, Raynare." Came the two-toned voice that Raynare recognised instantly.

She spun around immediately and bowed. "Master, why have you come?" She asked, to Vesta, who was hovering in the air with her four pairs of black wings flapping slowly.

"Because I sensed the weapon here also I came to finish the job I foolishly gave to you."

Vesta sent a wave of her aura to Raynare that was too much for her and she fainted, falling over the edge of the fountain and on to the path that encircled it.

' _Weapon?_ ' Naruto thought.

" **Naruto, this one has more King aura coming from her."** Kurama commented.

' _I know, how didn't we sense her here?'_

" **She must have some sort of spell that stops long range senses."**

' _We have to stop her.'_

Naruto reacted and ran forward, his metallic wing grew out of his back in a machine like fashion. Once his wings were fully out he took to the skies. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Vesta." She said with a confident smirk.

"Well, Vesta you are a threat so I can't let you leave."

"I'd like to see you try." She created a sword of dark light, it was at least 6ft long.

' _That's new._ ' He thought, but shrugged it off and went after her like a bullet, fist cocked and ready.

What he didn't expect was for Vesta to move the sword with such speed and precision that she used it to block his fist. The second surprise was the sword withheld under the strength of his punch and when he tried to use his gauntlet to absorb the light the sword never even flickered.

Seeing the split second surprise Vesta just laughed. "Just as I thought you are one of them."

"One of what?"

"A Monarch."

Naruto eyes widened and he felt the shock come from Kurama. Using his surprise to her advantage and hit Naruto with a roundhouse kick causing him to go flying down to the ground and taking a few trees along with him.

" **Naruto there was something in that kick that's paralyzed your body. The effect won't wear off for a couple of minutes."** Kurama explained.

' _Well, that's not good.'_ Naruto replied.

Vesta landed in the middle of the crater of damage and looked at the prone blonde. She dragged her sword across the floor behind her, cutting up the dirt as she went. She was a few feet away from Naruto and raised her sword above her head, ready to impale him. She laughed as she did so. "You are weak."

Just as she was about to bring her sword down, a scream and running was heard as from out of trees Sheha ran out stopping in front of Naruto with her arms held out. "No! I won't let you hurt Naruto!"

Seeing the brunette caused Vesta to gain a huge grin, "So you show yourself, weapon."

' _What's she on about?_ '

" **It seems, this Bird knows what Sheha real is."**

"You'll be coming with me." Vesta said, before impaling her sword into the ground and outstretching her arm to Sheha.

Purple tendrils erupted from the ground and wrapped around the brunette. She became frightened and tried to fight against the tendrils. All Naruto could do was watch on, helpless. Sheha turned around, crying her eyes out. "Naruto, help."

' _Sheha! No._ ' All Naruto could hear in his mind was Kurama's constinent growling.

The tendrils fully encased Sheha and dragged her into the ground until she was fully submerged. Seeing her disappear causing Naruto and Kurama to lose it. Kurama's chakra started leaking out, quickening purging Naruto of the paralysis.

" **Give. Her. Hell."** Kurama growled, slowly.

' _Gladly.'_ He replied, he slowly stood with his eyes closed.

Once he was stood up his eyes opened to reveal, not the cerulean blues, but blood red and slitted. Kurama's chakra leaked from the lines of the gauntlets and wings. The chakra formed spikes on his wings and bigger claws on his gauntlets.

He ran forward at blinding speed and slashed at Vesta, who narrowly dodged getting sliced and instead it was just the front of her corset. Seeing the change actually scared Vesta, _'I can't fight him like this and I still need this form._ '

She jumped further back to dodged another slash from Naruto. Once she was far enough away the same tendrils came from the Earth and did the same to her they did to Sheha. Seeing the tendrils, furiated Naruto even more and flapped his wings which fired the spiked chakra towards her.

The first hit Vesta in the side but the tendrils took her before the others reached her. Naruto jumped to the spot she was just at and tore the ground up.

Kurama noticed that Naruto was turning primal and cut his chakra flow, making his visible chakra dissipate and turning Naruto eyes from red back to blue. Once he regain sense tears flooded his eyes. "No, no, no. I couldn't protect her!" He shouted, hitting the ground after dissipating his gauntlets.

" **Naruto!"** Kurama shouted, but got no response from the blonde. **"Naruto!"** The second time he got through to the blonde and he stopped. **"We still have that Fallen who works for her, we can take her back to the house and get what we need from her."**

"You're right." Naruto replied, standing up.

He walked through the trees to the fountain and saw Raynare and Issei in the same places they were before. He walked up to Issei and checked his pulse. "He's alive." He said, before feeling a faint demonic energy coming from his pocket.

Curious, Naruto went into the brunette's jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it. "Looks like Rias knew about today and wanted this guy in her peerage." Naruto said, before looking at the burnette. "But why?"

" **There's a faint feeling of Dragon coming off of him. He must have either the [Boosted Gear] or the [Divine Dividing]."** Kurama explained.

"I really need to work on my sensing ability."

" **Yes, yes you do. So, what you going to do about him?"**

"Grab the Fallen and activate this, giving Rias what she wants."

" **Good plan, it'll help her having one of them in her peerage."**

"My thoughts exactly."

Naruto then stood back up and turned to the fountain. "Now for her." He said, walking up to Raynare but not before noticing the fox plush next to one of the trees, he went and grabbed it before going back to Raynare.

" **Now that we're close, the King aura coming off her is in her head. I don't think she is in her right mind."** Kurama explained.

"We'll know soon enough." He said, picking her up with one arm and slinging her over his shoulder. Set to go, Naruto held the flyer in between his index and middle finger of his free hand. The black and white tendrils came from the ground and just before they covered him and took him, he pushed a sliver of magic into the flier and threw it on Issei's body.

Once the flyer landed on him, Naruto disappeared and a red light flooded the area, coming from the flyer. Once the light died down Rias appeared and landed on the ground before looking around. She was shocked by the damage and energy. "What the hell happened here?" She asked.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Minase 2928 - I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, this reveals a bit of what happened but next chapter it all comes out.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **Bladetri - Thanks.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks, this reveals a bit of what happened to them but next chapter everything is revealed. I hope I didn't dissapoint.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7 - Close but no cigar. She isn't part of the Pendragon family.**

 **Master Kill712 - Thanks, yes he will next chapter. But there is still a surprise.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Here's more, she will have more and some will become a reality.**

 **Guest 2 - No, they won't Mikoto seeing Kushina as a mother and nothing else.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Illumination

**Hey guys, back again. I'd like to thank for over 25,000 views, I'm glad people like reading it. Not much else to say so enjoy.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **Chapter 6 - Illumination**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto reappeared in the hallway of his house. As soon as he fully materialized he let out a scream of frustration and punched a hole through the wall.

Hearing the commotion, Minato and Kushina decided to investigate and seeing their son with his hand in the wall and a half naked Fallen Angel on his shoulder confused them.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Minato asked.

Kushina however noticed something else wrong, "Ruto, where's Sheha?"

Naruto growled before answering, "They took her."

"What?!" Both parents shouted at the same time.

Naruto went on to explain what had happened in the park. Once he finished the story Kushina was ready to kill.

"Let me go, Minato! I'm gonna kill her!" Kushina shouted, trying to get out of Minato's grip.

"Kushina! Calm down, first we don't know where they are and you already know the second reason." Minato said with his voice getting quieter as he went.

Hearing Minato's reasons calmed her down and sighed. "Fine."

Once he knew Kushina wouldn't run off he let go. "Naruto, let's take her to one of the spare rooms."

Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs. Once Naruto was at the top Minato looked at Kushina. "Looks like he came here." He said.

"Looks like, that poor girl." Kushina replied.

"Let's get this over with." Minato said, walking towards the stairs while Kushina nodded in response and followed.

The two found Naruto in one of the rooms, just as he was putting Raynare on the bed before moving to the chair in the corner and putting the fox push down. Seeing the fox got Kushina thinking of Sheha, she had only been here about a week but she came to care for the girl very quickly for some reason.

"The King aura is coming from her head but it's not her's. It's similar to an **[Evil Piece]** , something is generating it and adding it to her." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we felt it while you were explaining what happened last night. We recognized it." Minato said.

"Really? Who was it?"

"It's the same one that attacked Sheha's village, Baou." Kushina said in a dark tone.

"You're telling me Baou is controlling this Fallen Angel?"

"Yeah, by what you've told us he's possessed Vesta." Minato said.

"Possessed?"

"Yeah, Baou was known as Baou the Leech. He could possess any being apart from Monarchs and Gods."

"That's why Vesta knew about Sheha, like I said she called her a weapon."

"That girl is a serious mystery." Kushina said.

"So what do we do about this Fallen?" Naruto asked, looking at Raynare.

"There isn't much we can do." Minato said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Baou controls people with, what he calls, Mind Eaters. They are leeches that burrow into the brain. There is only two ways for them to be removed, Baou dying or destroying the Mind Eater in the person's subconscious. However the second way will kill the host."

Hearing the ways, Naruto just looked at the winged women. He stayed that way for a while before an idea popped into his head. _'That could work.'_

" **May as well try. We need her to find Baou."** Kurama said.

"I could use **[Kuraz]**." Naruto said.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and nodded. "Are you sure you want to use it on her?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, she did nothing wrong and what does she get for it, being someone else's puppet."

"Ok, you remember how to do it right?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah."

"Now, **[Kuraz]** is light so it will detect the Mind Eater and pull you in. You have to purge the Mind Eater and help her." Minato explained.

Naruto just nodded and raised his hand in front of his face. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, he focused on the light inside himself and envisioned a halo.

Kushina and Minato watched on and saw a gold, metallic halo with four blue jewels evenly set around the top appear around Naruto's fist.

"It's just like when he created **[Mobius]** and **[Raiza]** , **[Kuraz Light].** " Kushina said.

"Yeah, except with those he created a snowflake and stormcloud." Minato added.

Once the halo was complete, Naruto opened his eyes and looked it. Happy with what he created, he opened his hand and grabbed it. Turning to Raynare he placed **[Kuraz Light]** on her chest before placing his index and middle fingers on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her and before he knew it the whole world melted away.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto felt like he was falling, however he remained calm. He was used to this feeling as he knew it as being thrown into a mindscape.

After a minute the feeling stopped and he felt a soft breeze come from behind him. He opened his eyes and looked around. His surroundings were a dark and overgrown forest, he could feel the death in the air. But he couldn't see the sky for the leaves and branches canopying over head. There were colours of dark purple, black, grey and green.

"Kinda reminds me of the Forest of Death." Naruto said.

" **This can't be her mind."** A voice came from next to Naruto. He turned to see Kurama, but he only went up to Naruto's hips.

"It has to be."

" **Poor woman."**

"I know. Now can you smell this Mind Eater?" Kurama started to sniff the air, he picked up grass, trees, water and death. The death got his attention and looked in the direction of it's origin. "Got something?"

" **I dunno if it's the Mind Eater but there's a stench of death coming from over there."** Kurama replied, still looking to the East.

"May as well check it out." Naruto said, getting a nod from Kurama who lead the way with Naruto following.

 **o~0~o**

A mountain stuck out from the forest like a sore thumb. The peak was a huge plateau, that was littered with holes that looked to have been from something shredding the Earth away for it to get in and out.

In the centre was a bruised, battered and bleeding Raynare kneeling from exhaustion, her wings fell limp on either side of her while they were missing feathers and the rest were stained with blood. The energy remnants of light weapons polluted the air like smoke.

"Please, why?" She whispered. "Why don't you just kill me? Haven't I suffered enough?" All she got in response was a ground shaking growl that came from multiple holes. "Please, just do it. I'm so tired, I don't care anymore." She said, as tears stung her eyes and dropped onto her dirt and blood stained hands.

 **o~0~o**

Time worked different for everyone's Mindscape like in Naruto's, time is slowed down to reality. But because of the interference of the Mind Eater, Raynare's Mindscape has fluctuated in speeding up and slowing down the time in it. For this reason it was already morning.

Rias was sat at her desk, waiting. School hadn't started yet but will soon. Akeno was preparing tea for the coming meeting. Koneko was sat on her regular couch, snacking on the snacks she brought.

Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"President, I've brought him." Kiba's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Very good, you may enter." Rias replied.

The door opened without a sound as Kiba walked in with Issei close behind. The brown haired teen looked around the room in amazement, he had never seen the inside of the old building before and now here he was.

However that amazement of the room didn't last long as once he laid eyes on the black haired beauty carrying a tray of tea. He was fixated on the movement of her boobs with every step, his gazed got even more intense when she leaned over the coffee table to place the tray down. _'Her boobs are as amazing as rumored.'_ He thought as she turned round to put a cup of tea on Rias' desk. _'I maybe a boob man but I can admire great art when I see it.'_ He thought again staring at her behind.

"Hello Issei-san." Rias said, before taking a sip from her tea. "Amazing as always Akeno." Rias complemented to her **[Queen]** who stood behind her.

"Er, hello Rias-san." Issei replied, nervously.

"Please, take a seat." Rias gestured to the only free couch.

"Thanks." He replied taking the seat.

Rias set her cup back on the saucer before netting her fingers together and rested her chin on it. "Now, Issei-san do you remember anything from last night?" She asked.

Issei looked shocked at what Rias said. "I can't remember much. One minute I was in the park then next thing I know I'm in my bed this morning. Why do you want to know?"

"Ok, Issei. I'm going to reveal something to you that is shocking but I want you to stay until the end. Do you understand?" Issei nodded. "We are Devils."

Issei blinked a couple of time before the penny dropped and his eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"Yes, we are Devils. Here, we can prove it." Rias stood from her seat and black bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

Issei looked at the wings and his jaw dropped to the floor, he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked to see similar bat wings coming from Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. "Y-you are Devils."

"Yes and the girl you had a date with yesterday wasn't human either." Rias said, retracting her wings and sitting back down.

"What do you know about Yuuma?"

"First, tell me what you remember just before waking up?"

Issei thought hard about what happened the night before. That's when he remember her favor. "She wanted me to die." He whispered.

"What was that?" Rias asked.

"The last thing she said to me before I blacked out was that asked me to die for her."

"Then what happened?"

"She changed, black wings came out her back and she made some sort of spear appear. She threw it at me and that's it all I remember after that was a person standing in front of me."

The last sentenced interested Rias, "Wait someone else showed up?"

"I think so, I didn't get a good look at them."

' _When I got there, there looked like a fight had gone on. This person must have interfered and fought the Fallen Angel.'_ Rias thought. "Ok, now to why you're here Issei. I want you to join my peerage."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a pure-blood Devil and so I have something called an **[Evil Piece]** set." Rias went on to explain the **[Evil Piece]** system. "Akeno is my **[Queen]** , Koneko is my **[Rook]** and Kiba is my **[Knight]**. I want you to become my **[Pawn]**."

"What? You want me?" He asked.

"Yes, you will be a valuable member." Rias decided to play her trump card. "But before you answer, Issei what is your dream?"

Issei was taken back by this a bit as he wasn't expecting it. "Well, I want to become The Harem King!" He shouted, punching the air above him and his voice getting louder by the end.

Rias smirked at this, _'Hook, line and sinker.'_ "Well Issei I have some good news."

Issei was taking out of his fantasy land for boobs by Rias' voice. "Oh really, what?"

"Devils are a dying faction along with being the beings of sin. So we don't care about polygamy you can make your dream of Harem King a reality if you work hard, by creating your own peerage." Rias explained, with a smirk appearing when she saw Issei's reaction.

Once Issei heard the words 'don't care about polygamy', he lost his mind. If he works hard he can create a peerage of beautiful women. "I'll do it."

"Perfect, now I need you to lay down." She said.

Issei nodded and laid across the couch he was sitting on. Rias rose from her desk and walked over to the chess board in the corner of the room, which only had the **[Pawns]** , a **[Bishop]** , a **[Knight]** and a **[Rook]**. She picked up the **[Pawns]** and walked them over to the coffee table before laying them across it.

She stood between Issei and the pieces, before picking one up and placing it on his chest. She waited for a few seconds.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Issei asked, looking up at the focused redhead.

"An **[Evil Piece]** can only take someone of a certain level of power, if the piece can hold the power it will glow red. As you can see you are too powerful for a single **[Pawn]**." Rias explained, adding another and still getting no reaction.

Issei just nodded and let her continue, she continued putting them on until only one piece remained. _'This has to work or I can't make him a Devil. I wish we could mix pieces.'_ Rias thought putting the last **[Pawn]** piece on Issei's chest.

She focused on the **[Pawn]** pieces and just when she was about to give up the pieces glowed. "Yes, it worked."

"Ok, now what?"

"Now I need to complete the change. Just stay still, you'll feel weird but it'll be over quick."

"Er, ok."

Rias stood in front of the pieces and placed her hands, on top of each other, over them and started the incantation. "I, Rias Gremory, am your master. You, Issei Hyoudou, shall become my **[Pawn]**. You will fight as a Devil to protect your **[King]** and fellow pieces."

While she was saying the incantation the **[Pawns]** sunk into Issei's chest, one by one. Once the final one disappeared, Issei's eyes widened as he gasped for breath before falling limp on the couch. However Rias and the rest didn't seem affected and just watched the brown haired teen.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, but then Issei suddenly jerked forward and took a huge breath. He looked around in shock, taking multiple breaths. "What… the… hell… happened?" He asked, between breaths.

"Well, you kind of died." Rias said.

"I, what!?" He shouted.

"To become a Devil, you had to die. Now welcome Issei Hyoudou to the House of Gremory."

 **o~0~o**

Quite a bit of time had passed in Raynare's Mindscape and Naruto was getting very fed up of the forest. Kurama was still leading him in the direction of the death smell.

"Are we nearly there, Kurama?" He asked.

"The scent has gotten a lot stronger so we are closer." Kurama said, sniffing the air but picking up on something else. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I've got another scent. I now got the smell of rock along with death."

"Wait, why couldn't you smell the rock earlier?"

"The death was overpowering it from that distance but now that we're closer I can smell it. By the strength wherever this thing is should be visible."

"Ok, I'll go and have a look." He replied, making his wings appear.

He looked up and assessed the thickness of the canopy, crouching down he took a second before rocketing upwards. As he approached it, he knew that he wouldn't break through it like this, so he summoned gold chains from his back that spiraled in front of him, in the shape of a drill.

Once the chains were in place he began to spin a great speed. Kurama watched on, "Show off." He grunted.

The speed of him, along with the added momentum of the spinning gave Naruto the success he needed to break through the thick canopy. Once he broke through it he stopped spinning and the chains melted away.

He looked around and was surprised of the sky, it was blood red with jet black clouds littering it. "This place just gets weirder." He muttered.

He looked back down and saw the source of the scent of rock, a huge mountain with a plateau. _'Kurama, can you hear me?'_ He thought.

" **Loud and clear."** Kurama replied, through the mental link.

' _There is a huge ass mountain about a mile east of you. I'm guessing that's the rock.'_

" **Must be, I can go back into you. Go on."**

' _Well why did we do that earlier?'_

" **Idiot, I can't access my senses through you so I have to be out to use them."**

' _Fair enough.'_ Naruto replied, before using his wings to take off.

He was flying for a minute before the details on the plateau came into view, he saw the holes and a person laying down, in the middle.

He focused in them and saw the resemblance. _'It's her, but what happened?'_

" **The Mind Eater must be attacking her."**

' _Yeah, that must be what's in the holes.'_

"Do it!" Raynare shouted.

' _What's happening?'_

" **Naruto, look at her. She's battered and bruised, she is giving up. She wants it to kill her."** Kurama said in a somber tone.

Before Naruto could reply a hissing noise, that reminded Naruto of a Praying Mantis, came from the holes. The sound got louder until a huge version of the leech creature that went into Raynare's head erupted from one of the holes.

It bent over and looked at Raynare before the hissing noise got more intense.

' _Holy crap, that's the Mind Eater!?'_ Naruto thought.

" **In all my years of living, I've never seen anything like that."** Kurama replied.

Naruto sped up to get to Raynare quicker. The Mind Eater was just about to finish Raynare off before Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of it's face sending it crashing to the ground before retreating back into the hole it came from.

Seeing the Mind Eater gone, Naruto landed next to Raynare and ran up to her. He cradled her in his arms, resting her head on his arm. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, weakly opening her eyes.

"My name's Naruto. What about you?"

"Ray-Raynare."

"Ok, Raynare. Tell me what happened?"

"The last thing I remember was being with Dohnaseek, Mittet, Kalawarner and Vesta-sama. Then I was here being attack by that thing."

Naruto remember the name Vesta, but decided to leave it for later. "Raynare, you are in your own mind."

"What?"

"We are in your mind."

"How?"

"That thing, is trying to take over your body but can't while you're here."

"Then let it, it's so strong. It's been days, I just want it to be over."

"Don't say that. You are stronger, I should know I fought you."

"You fought me?"

"It was while that thing controlled you."

"Now let's take this thing down."

"But how?"

"I've given you something that can help." The same halo Naruto used in the real world materialized in his hand now, once it was fully materialized he extending it to her. Raynare looked at it cautiously, "It's fine, I'm sorry to say this but the only way to free you is to kill that thing but in doing so you will die as well."

Raynare began to well up when she heard this, "But why?" She pleaded.

"It's a side effect of that thing but I can save you. You just have to trust me."

Raynare looked into Naruto's eyes to see if she could see any hint of deception. Not seeing any she nodded before taking the halo from Naruto.

Once she had hold of it he laid her down and stepped back. Raynare clutched the halo close to her chest, just then she felt her voice rise in her throat and she opened her mouth to talk, "Illuminate, **[Kuraz Light]**!" She shouted, before being enveloped in a bright light.

Naruto watched as she floated off the ground and was brought right way up. Her arms out to her side and legs apart, similar to The Vitruvian Man by Leonardo da Vinci. The light was emitting from her before becoming like a outer shell for her.

The light started to change into metal that was the same colour as the halo she still held. The armour that appeared had a red jewel where the chestplate met the helmet and another on the front of a band around her waist which had a gold cloth flow down it, covering most of her legs. The shoulder guards extended out that had a long cape attached to it. Her gauntlets were bulky with the hands being light blue. Her helmet was small and domed in shape with a line for the visor and a curved bit connected to another coming out of the top.

The last thing to happen was the halo flew out of her hand and made it's way to the centre of her back. Once there is grew in size until it was the diameter of her shoulder width. While the blue jewels changed to red.

Once the transformation was complete Raynare looked at herself, before looking back at Naruto, "What is this? I feel so powerful."

"I'll explain later, for now you need to take down the Mind Eater."

"Mind Eater?"

Naruto sighed, "The big thing that's attacking you."

As if it knew they were talking about it, the Mind Eater came out of a hole at the other side of the plateau. The two looked over to the leech, "How can I beat it?" Raynare asked.

"The halo that's behind you is your best weapon. Grab it." Naruto instructed, doing as he said Raynare grabbed the halo and suddenly she knew what to do. "Get it now?"

"Yes, leave it to me." Raynare said, with some conviction in her voice.

"Purge the darkness."

Raynare threw the halo in front of her, which just floated in the air and rotated. Seeing it was in place Raynare took off towards the Mind Eater, which responded by hissing and firing some of the spikes from it's body.

Raynare reacted by moving in mid air to dodge them and when she went past the last one she grabbed it before doing a forward somersault, taking the spike with her. Once the spike was facing the Mind Eater she threw it, sending right back at him. It moved too fast for the Mind Eater to get back in the hole in time and was hit causing it to scream in pain before retreating back into the hole.

Raynare didn't get to it before it went back into the hole, she looked down and saw it disappear into the darkness. "It's time for payback." She said, before delving down into the hole.

Naruto watched the encounter and was impressed. _'She's taking to_ _ **[Kuraz]**_ _well.'_ He thought.

" **Yeah, but this is her mind she has access to all of it's powers. She'll lose most of it in the real world."** Kurama pointed out.

' _I know.'_ He looked at the Halo as light seeped out from the middle and down the sides. _'It'll be ready soon.'_

Just then the ground exploded as the Mind Eater came flying out with Raynare following not so far behind. She took over the leech before hitting it with a double axe handle, sending it crashing back to the ground where it wriggled and squirmed itself back into the ground.

Raynare, however wasn't focused on that, she was focused on the halo which was teeming with light. She flew over to it, the closer she got the slower it got until she was in front of one of the jewels. In the centre of the halo was a ball of light, she turned to Naruto for confirmation which was given in the form of a nod. She looked back at the ball and picked it up.

She turned around with the ball of light in her hand and looked out at the plateau. She waited until the Mind Eater surfaced again which did something different, it's mouth opened to reveal rows upon rows of rotating teeth, suddenly in the centre of ball of purple energy started to form.

Feeling the power Naruto turned to Raynare. "Throw it at that ball, if you hit it while it's incomplete it'll explode but if it's complete it will win."

" **What are you doing? You could take that thing down easily."** Kurama said.

' _That's just it. If I take it down she won't get used to_ _ **[Kuraz Light]**_ _and it will give her, her fighting spirit again.'_

" **And people say blondes are dumb."**

' _I don't have time for this Kurama.'_ Naruto looked at Raynare, "Do it, Raynare."

She nodded and threw the ball. The ball flew through the air, changing shape as it went, it went from a ball to a spear-like shape. The Mind Eater didn't have time to finish the ball of energy as the spear pierced the ball along with pushing it back into the throat of the leech.

Having an imperfection, destabilized the ball causing it to self-destruct that obliterated the Mind Eater with the mixture of light and dark energy.

Seeing the Mind Eater disappear into nothing, Raynare landed on the ground and fell to her knees while the armour disappeared but the halo stayed for a bit more. After a while the halo exploded with light, changing the environment.

The forest and mountain disappeared and were replaced with snow white clouds. The blood red sky changed to ocean blue with the clouds also changing to white, reflecting the clouds on the ground.

Naruto looked around, _'Now this is more like it.'_ He thought, before turning to Raynare and walking up to her. He offered his hand out to her causing her to look at the hand and take it. He helped her up, and said. "It's over. You are free to leave."

"How?" She whispered into his chest.

"Just will it and it'll be so." He felt her nod into his chest before her felt the world melt away and him begin to fall.

 **o~0~o**

Vesta was stood in an underground room, which had a stage she was stood on. She was staring at two wooden crosses. One had Sheha hanging on while the other had a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Everything will be ready by midnight." Dohnaseek said, from in front of the stage.

"Good." Vesta replied, before she stiffened and looked to the west. "Impossible." She growled.

"What is it, Master?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Damn that Monarch!" She shouted, destroying one the supporting pillars. "Take what's mine, will you? Just wait until midnight, you will lose her along with your life." She growled.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **o~0~o**

 **Reference (Yu-Gi-Oh!) -**

 **[Kuraz Light] - Kuraz the Light Monarch**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Daniel 29 - Now that's a surprise.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **SPark681 - Yeah, she will and I will.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks a lot I hoped the scene would be touching and the other badass. Yes they will. The ass kicking is next chapter.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - I know but he will.**

 **Minase 2928 - I will.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7 - Thanks, still close with no cigar. She is connected to that legend.**

 **Bladetri - I'm glad.**

 **Drakon45 - You may hate cliffhanger but it gets the reader wanting more, it's like a book and this is the beginning. And no it ends in the next chapter.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - I hope this was long enough.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks, I was looking for that. Vesta is and isn't it will be explained next chapter. Yes, Naruto will next chapter, the sensor will happen soon. He did crush Raynare, but the appearance of Vesta and her King aura shocked Naruto, also he never went up against a King so he underestimated her and paid for it.**

 **Dregus - Thanks for pointing that out. I'll be creating an updated bio after this arc.**

 **Dragoncyber22 - It continues...**


	7. Chapter 7 - The King Cometh

**Hey guys sorry about the late upload I've been at work a lot. The action scenes aren't the best but I can't do them too good and this is only a first King. Hope you enjoy. Also thanks for over 100 reviews and over 30,000 views.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **Chapter 7 - The King Cometh**

 **o~0~o**

Rias was once again sat in her chair, this time she was sorting out some of the paperwork that comes with added Issei into her peerage. She had been doing it since the end of classes and was finally finishing up when a knock came at the door.

"Akeno, could you get the door please?" She asked, taking off the reading glasses most people didn't know she wore.

"Hai." Akeno replied from her seat at the chessboard in front of one of the windows. She had been there since the end of classes as well, she loved the challenge of going against Rias. She stood from her seat and walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah, Sona, Tsubaki."

Hearing who it was, Rias set the paperwork a side and looked at the door to see the two walk in. Akeno led them to the front of the desk, leaving them there while she continued to stand behind Rias.

"Why, hello Sona. What can I do for you?" Rias greeted.

"You remember when I told you about the nun that arrived in town?" Sona asked.

"Yes."

"Well she has been spotted with a rogue exorcist and a Fallen Angel, they have killed some of my peerage's contracts."

"That is a surprise and a coincidence."

"Coincidence? How so?"

"The Fallen Angel attacked Issei."

"So he died."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, when I arrived there, Issei was unconscious and the area was destroyed."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Someone interfered."

"Do you know who?"

"Unfortunately no, Issei passed out before getting a good look at him."

"Yes, very unfortunate. So what do you suggest we do about these Fallen Angels?"

"Take them down. They trespassed into Devil territory without informing us and are killing humans."

"Ok, I'll leave it to you. Seems as you seem more involved in this than me, they are in the old church on the outskirts of town."

"Thank you Sona."

Sona just nodded her head before leaving with Tsubaki not far behind. Once they were out Akeno turned to her **[King]** and saw the expression on her face.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." Rias said.

"Good feeling or bad feeling?"

"That's just it. It feels like both."

"It'll be fine Rias we have always gotten through everything, even your little problem." Akeno said, walking back over to the chessboard and moving on of the pieces. "Your move."

Hearing what Akeno said caused Rias to snigger, "I think it's more than a little problem, Akeno." Rias said, walking over to the chessboard and checking it for a second before moving a piece. "Checkmate, Akeno."

Akeno just stared at the board in shock, how didn't she see that coming. The moment wore off however and she just laughed. "Next time, Rias."

Rias just smiled and walked back to the desk. "You say that every time, Akeno." Rias said, reviewing the paperwork. "Akeno, could you get Kiba, Issei and Koneko here? We attack tonight."

"Hai, president." Akeno said, getting up and walking out the office.

Once Akeno had left, Rias turned in her chair to see the setting Sun through the open window, _'Something important is going to happen tonight.'_ She thought to herself.

 **o~0~o**

Kushina and Minato were sat in the room with Raynare and Naruto, waiting for them.

"You think something went wrong?" Kushina asked.

Just as Minato was about to answer Naruto's eye shot open as he stumbled back a few steps while Raynare woke up with a start.

"No, I don't think so." Minato said.

"Oh haha." His wife replied, sarcastically.

She stood up and walked over to Naruto to steady him.

"Where am I?" Raynare asked, looking around the room frantically until she saw Naruto, who calmed her down.

"You're at my house." Naruto said, now being able to stand properly.

"Am I safe now?"

"You are safe from the Mind Eater but the one who did it to you is still out there."

"So what happened to me?"

"I made you a Monarch."

"Monarch? What's a Monarch?"

"The Monarchs were created by God to combat a beast that was too powerful for the other beings to fight." Kushina started to explain.

"But why didn't God defeat this beast himself?"

Minato sighed, "What we are telling you is top secret. Now you are part of Naruto's Monarchy we will tell you but you can't repeat it to anyone with our say so."

"Ok, I promise. I owe Naruto my life so I will serve him for as long as I live."

"Good, now the reason God didn't defeat it himself was because he was dead." Kushina said in a somber tone.

To say the news shocked Raynare was an extreme understatement. "What!? That's not possible."

"It is, he was weakened in his fight with 666 which lead to his death in The Great War."

"O-ok, so you were saying about Monarchs." Raynare said, trying to get her mind off the news.

"Well there are only three pure Monarchs and they are myself and my mom and dad." Naruto said.

"We have a system similar to the **[Evil Piece]** system but with Sacred Gears. You were given the Sacred Gear, **[Kuraz Light]**. It gives you perfect control over light." Minato said.

"But I had control over light before." Raynare said in confusion.

Kushina just laughed before wiping a tear away from her eye, "Honey, your control over light as a Fallen Angel is nothing like your control as a Monarch."

"Now we need to know where you are set up base." Minato said.

"Why?" Raynare asked.

"The thing controlling your superiore has taken a member of our family and we want her back." Kushina growled.

"We are in the old church to the north of town."

"Good, now Naruto I want you to go and get Mikoto. Then go and get Sheha back and kill Baou." Kushina said.

"No arguement from me except I'm just gunna change, also is Mikoto still at Tokyo?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll set off in 5 minutes." Naruto said, walking out the room and to his own to get changed.

Kushina turned to Raynare. "Now you are part of the family, this will be your room. Once Naruto is ready go with him."

"But I can't, they are my friends!" Raynare shouted.

"All you have to do is incapacitate the ones under control. Then kill Baou, who has possessed this Vesta and they will be free." Minato explained.

Hearing a way to save her friends, lighted the same fire in Raynare she showed against the Mind Eater, "Ok, I'll do it."

"Good, now we'll be going." Kushina said, walking out the room with Minato followed behind.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Raynare appeared in the centre of Tokyo. The environment was very different to Kuoh Town. While Kuoh was rural and peaceful, Tokyo was crowded and everything was an attack in the senses.

Naruto looked around to get a feel for where he is, however Raynare was still recovering from the teleportation they just went through, "That felt weird." She said.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Naruto said, with a smile.

This puzzled Raynare, "What do you mean?"

"Now you're part Monarch you can use our modes of transportation."

"Wow."

"Now come on, we have to find Miki." He said while thinking, _'Kurama can you feeling Miki anywhere?'_

" **Yeah, she is about one mile north of here."** Kurama replied.

"Miki? Who's Miki?" Raynare asked.

"Miki is Mikoto. She's Mom's successor and one of my girlfriends." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head at the end.

On hearing 'one of' Raynare got angry and slapped him on the back of the head while shouting, "Perv!"

Naruto rubbed the spot and turned to the angered ex-Fallen Angel, "Hey what was that for?"

"You are two timing on them!"

"No you have it wrong. Mikoto and Hinata, my other girlfriend, both know about each other and love me. I have to have multiple wives to grow my Faction, anyway you can't tell me no Fallen Angel has ever had a harem."

Upon hearing his explanation, Raynare calmed down and the comment about the Fallen Angel made her feel slightly guilty as she knew Fallen Angels that had harems and her own body was made to seduce her target, "I guess that's a good explanation." She said in a huff.

Naruto just laughed at her actions, "Come on, we aren't far from Miki's location."

 **o~0~o**

The two had continued for a about ten minutes before the arrived at a Hot Spring called, BSG's Spring. Naruto just looked at the building and sighed, "Of course, she would be in there." Raynare just giggled at the blonde and followed him to the receptionist desk. Once there he leaned on the counter and spoke to the mid-age woman, "Excuse could you help me?"

The woman looked up from her paperwork to Naruto, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"There is a woman in there, which black hair named Mikoto. I need you to get her for me."

The woman looked over the paperwork to see if Mikoto was in there, once she saw her name she nodded, "What do you need from her?"

"Just tell her, Naruto needs her help."

"Ok, give me a minute." She said, standing up and walking into the female section.

The two sat down on one of the couches and waited after a couple of minutes the woman came back out, "She will be about five minutes, she's just getting changed."

"Thank you." Naruto said.

The woman walked into the back room while two waited for five minutes before Mikoto walked out in a purple hoodie and jeans while still drying her hair. "What is it Naruto?"

"We need to go now, Sheha was kidnapped by Baou and we are going to get her back." Naruto explained.

"Well let's get going then."

The three disappeared in tendrils just as the woman came back into the room.

 **o~0~o**

It was about 10pm, Rias and her peerage were stood in a clearing of the woods near Kuoh Town. "Ok Issei, Kiba and Koneko take the front entrance while Akeno and I take on the three that are around the back. Once you've secured the main room wait for us and we'll take on the rest."

"Hai, President." The four said.

Issei, Kiba and Koneko took off in one direction while Rias and Akeno took off in another. The redhead and the dark haired girl saw the door to the church but could sense the three Fallen Angels hiding.

' _Are they so confident in their own power, that they don't even hide themselves.'_ Rias thought.

' _Ara, ara. Looks like I'm going to have fun.'_ Akeno thought.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Both manifested their respective magic in the hands, Rias' Power of Destruction and Akeno's Holy Lightning. Once they pinpointed where the three were they threw their magic at them.

The magic tore through the foliage of the trees but the three dodged out the way and where glaring at the **[King]** and **[Queen]**.

"Well if it isn't the Gremory Princess and her servant." Dohnaseek said.

"You won't stop our master from completing the ceremony." Kalawarner said, creating a spear of light and threw it at Rias.

Rias, however, wasn't phased of this and just created a barrier in front of her. The spear just deflected off of it into the ground.

Rias just laughed, "Pathetic." She turned her head to Akeno, "Go wild."

"Why thank you." Akeno said with a smile, before jumping into the air and materialized her wings. Her lightning just crackled around her as she looked straight at the three Fallen Angel. "This is going to be fun."

A magic circle appeared above her and descended over her. Once it passed her, her clothes had changed from her school uniform to a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

She then outstretched her arms, causing the dancing lightning to travel from her body, down her arms before collecting around her hands in one swift motion. Once in her hands she threw it at the Fallen but they split up and threw spears of light at Akeno.

Dodging out of the way, only to be met by Dohnaseek with a sword of light and was about to slash at her but was caught by a golden gauntlet and thrown back metres away. Dohnaseek looked at the new arrival to see a person in a golden armour stood in front of Akeno.

"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted, while Kalawarner and Mittlet arrived next to him.

"You seriously don't recognize me, Dohnaseek?" The armour replied, getting a shocked expression from the three Fallen Angels as the recognized the voice.

Using the momentary distraction Akeno backed up a safe distance away from the armour while Rias launched herself up next to Akeno both now on guard against the newcomer.

"Raynare!?" The three shouted.

"Well done." Raynare replied, making the helmet disappear.

Dohnaseek adopted a smug smile. "Good to see you again and I see you gained a new power. Now join us to kill these Devils for the master." There was silence for a second before Raynare burst out in laughter, "What's so funny?" He growled.

"You really think I'm gonna help you guys with that maniac."

"How did you break the master's control?"

"With the help of my new master."

"New master?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hearing the name shocked both Akeno and Rias, while something clicked in Rias' mind. _'N-no way, I remember now. Why that man looked so familiar, he looks like Naruto.'_

Raynare rematerialized her helmet and took off to three. Dohnaseek created a sword and took off to meet her while Kalawarner and Mittlet created spears and threw them at her continuously. Once she locked with Dohnaseek, she turned to Rias and Akeno, "Rias Gremory."

"What?" Rias asked.

"You need to go on to the church. Naruto is already there but he will need your help."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. These Fallen are in breach of the treaty of peace and need to be killed."

"Actually they are under the control of something else. They aren't doing this on their own, I will take care of them, just go. Once everything is over Naruto will explain."

"I don't trust you."

"Then trust the Monarchs!" Raynare shouted as she dodged another spear.

Rias was shocked by what Raynare said. _'The Monarchs'_ She thought, she decided to trust Raynare for now. "Fine, come on Akeno." Rias said.

"Ok." Akeno said with a sigh, "Just as I was having fun."

The two flew towards the church just to see the roof exploded with two being flying up into the air. Rias and Akeno stopped for a second but continued to the ruined building.

Raynare just saw the scene but continued to attack the three. "Time to end this." She said, taking off and grabbing Dohnaseek by the front of his coat and threw him to the ground creating a crater, taking out of the battle.

She turned to the loli blonde and took off to her faster than Mittlet can track until she felt a pain coming from her gut, she looked down to see the leg of Raynare across it, she coughed up blood before hunching over. Raynare grabbed the back of her dress and threw her next to Dohnaseek.

Kalawarner was shocked at the ease in which Raynare took out Dohnaseek and Mittlet, deciding that she should get the help of her master she retreated away from the Monarch. Raynare turned to the retreating Fallen. "I'm sorry my friends, but this is for your own good." She said, with a tear in her eye.

Raynare aimed her arm at Kalawarner as light encased her hand. " **Light Trail**!" She shouted as the light shot from her hand and hit Kalawarner in the back between her wings causing her to scream in pain. She fell from the sky but before she could hit the floor Raynare caught her and placed her next to Dohnaseek and Mittlet. "You'll be back to yourself soon, but for now you need to stay out of this." She said, taking out three pairs of cuffs. She cuffed the three and they glowed green, "These will cancel your magic." Raynare then looked to the sky to see the two being still, fighting, "Please win, Naruto."

 **o~0~o**

Issei, Kiba and Koneko, who had just left Rias and Akeno, arrived at the front doors of the church. Koneko ran in front of the two and punched the door making them explode, sending wood all over the room.

The three stopped at the entryway and looked around, seeing no-one they continued to walk into the room but were still on guard. Once the reached the centre of the room, Koneko spoke, "Where are they?"

Before Issei or Kiba could reply the sound of footsteps could be heard, "My, my. What do we have here? Shitty Devils in the house of God." Echoed a male voice, but the person wasn't a mystery for much longer as a man with short white hair and red eyes came out from behind a pillar on near the altar. He was wearing what looked to be clerical clothing, making him an exorcist. He also had a sword with a blade of light and a pistol.

"Who are you?" Issei asked, glaring at the man.

"My, my such impoliteness. Well it's to be expected from a Devil. If you must know I am Freed Sellzen the world's best exorcist and killer of Devil scum." The known named Freed greeted with an insane smile appearing on his face.

Anger built within the three upon hearing the words from the man, until the had enough and Issei charged at the man with Koneko and Kiba right behind him. Kiba focuses and a sword erupts from the ground in front of him, as he passes it he grabs the handle and pulls it with him. Koneko just cocks her fist in preparation.

Kiba uses his enhanced speed to take over and slashes at Freed which he blocked with his own sword. Freed overpowers him and pushes him back but that left him exposed to Issei running up, from where Kiba was, kicking him in the gut and Koneko jumping over Issei and punching Freed in the face sending him flying back into the wall.

"Well that was easy." Said Issei.

"Ha, ha, ha. Is that the best you can do?" Freed said from the hole in the wall before three shots of light came at the three.

Koneko and Kiba had the reaction time to get away but Issei didn't and was about to be hit by one of the bullet before he heard a voice ask, **"Do you want to die?"**

' _No'_ Issei thought.

" **Then use my power. Boost!"** With that Issei felt his speed and strength increase and he jumped out of the way of the bullet.

Once out of the way, Issei looked at his left hand, as he felt a weight that wasn't there before and saw a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes. He didn't know why but the gauntlet reminded Issei of a Dragon's claw.

"No way." Freed said as he saw the gauntlet. Koneko and Kiba were also shocked with the appearance of the gauntlet. "That's the **[Boosted Gear]**! As if it's in the hands of a Shitty Devil!" He growled.

" **[Boosted Gear]**?" Issei asked.

"Not the time perv." Koneko said.

" **Boost!** " Came the voice again, Issei felt his strength increase again. Suddenly he got an idea. "Hey, pretty boy come here." Kiba sighed, as he knew about his nickname and came next to Issei. "Now get ready."

" **Boost!"**

Issei grabbed the back of Kiba and threw it at great speed, Kiba got the idea and prepared to slash at Freed and connected with a slash across his chest.

"You bastard." Freed growled, "Screw this, I'm not paid enough for this. I will get you for this Devils." He said, throwing a smoke bomb on the floor.

The three ran at the smoke to try and stop him but by the time they got there he had disappeared along with the smoke.

"What a slippery bastard." Issei said.

Suddenly the three heard the loud crashing noise, spinning around they saw Naruto and Mikoto come through the hole in the roof. At the site of the blonde Kiba and Koneko were shocked but Issei was just focused on the breasts of Mikoto.

"Hey, if you want to keep your manhood get your eyes off of my girlfriends breasts." Naruto said as the two landed on the floor. Hearing the venom in his voice Issei immediately turned his head.

"Na-Naruto-senpai, you shouldn't be here it's dangerous." Kiba said.

Naruto just laughed at the comment. "Kiba, I have faced things that you couldn't imagine. I'm here for my little sister so out of my way." He said as the two just walked past the three Devils and up to the altar.

"They are below us." Mikoto said.

Without a word Naruto kicked the altar, causing it to smash into rubble revealing a stairwell. The feat of strength left the Devils lost for words.

"I don't have time to talk to you three so if you're coming, come on." Naruto said, before descending the stairs with Mikoto following. The three looked at each other before following the two Monarchs.

The stairs were long, dank and broken. Cobwebs, moss and cracks covered the walls. As they descended the stairs they could hear the chanting of, "Unius potentiae ad aliam inebriaberis atque nudaberis."

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"It's Latin." Mikoto replied.

"Why doesn't us being Devils let us understand it?" Kiba asked.

"Latin is a special language, it's one of the essence of magic. It can't be automatically translated."

"What are they saying?" Issei asked.

"The powers of one will be passed to another." Naruto said.

The group came out in a underground room which had the source of the chanting in the form of about a hundred men in hooded black cloaks. They were all on their knees, facing a stage with two huge crosses, one with Sheha on and the other with the blonde girl.

"Asia." Issei said.

"Asia?" Naruto asked.

"The blonde. I met her a few days ago, we hung out for the day. She said she was nun and helping the church. But she had this weird power of healing. It freaked me out for a bit."

"Well, let's get to work." Naruto said. "You three and Mikoto attack these guys and I'll get the two girls."

"Ok." The four said.

The four attacked the hooded figures who tried to fight back with swords of light but were no chance for the superior skills and senses of the Devils and Mikoto. Naruto weaved his way through the fight, taking out some of the men along the way before reaching the stage.

He ran up to Sheha and checked her pulse along with Asia but felt nothing. "No." He whispered.

Her heard the laughed from Vesta. "You were too late, Monarch. I've already got what I need from those two." She said walking out of the shadows with two silver rings and a small blue orb.

"They were innocent girls." He growled.

"You seriously have no idea of what that girl was, do you?"

"I don't care. She was my little sister and you are the reason she's gone. You're gonna pay."

"I have no need for this form now so you have no chance." She said before glowing purple.

The purple light travelled down to her shadow, which rose from the ground. Once fully out the glow died down, revealing Baou. He had purple skin with a red gem in the centre of his chest. His armour were gauntlets, leg plates and stomach plate with a red tattered cape. All were dark blue with yellow ivy like markings on them. He had white spiky hair and two black horns.

He outstretched his arm and a sword materialized. The handle was demonic looking with a black gem at the base of the blade. Which wa massive that looked to be tiered.

Once Baou was disconnected from Vesta, she collapsed onto the ground. The silver rings and the orb fell onto ground, seeing them he walked up and grabbed them. He put the rings on and brought the orb to the gem on his chest. The orb began to be sucked up into his chest and he looked rejuvenated.

"So this is what you look like?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and now I can use my power, properly." Baou said, with a smile before taking off and brought his sword down to Naruto but he crossed his arms in front of him, making his gauntlets appear, stopping the blade. Naruto grunted under the strength of the sword as the ground cracked around him. "I'm impressed."

Naruto saw no way out of this as more the strength got worse as he was brought to one knee, until he saw something behind the King. Mikoto jumped and roundhouse kicked Baou in the side of the head sending him into the wall.

Naruto stood back up and saw that the men had been taken care of. "You three, get Sheha and Asia out of here!" He shouted.

The three nodded and ran up to the stage and untied the two but before they could finished the rubble erupted as Baou came out with an anger expression. "Well long time no see." He said to Mikoto.

"I could have bared to wait another millennium. Naruto, I'll leave him to you. Use your full armour." Mikoto replied, following the three out with Vesta on her shoulder.

"Got it." Naruto said, as armour appeared around his body. It was grey in colour. The gauntlets and leg plates had a row of spikes going up them. He had a red jewel on his right chest and blue jewel on his left chest. There was a black cape with a white lining. His helmet was small with two eyes holes that glowed blue. "Finally. I get to use this again."

Baou wasted no time and attacked Naruto again, but the blonde dodged out of the way and kneed him the chin then slashed him across the chest with the spikes of one of his gauntlets.

Baou stopped in mid-air and grunted at the pain of his chest. He placed his hand over the wound and a green light emitted from it and healed the wound. " **[Twilight Healing]** , it is a great Sacred Gear." He gloated.

Naruto growled before taking off and punching Boau in the chin again sending him through the roof. Naruto followed him but was caught off guard from a slash of Baou. The two continued to duke it out, destroying everything in the room.

When he had a moment of chance, Naruto created the ball of swirling dark energy and threw it at Baou. It connected with his gut sending him in the roof and exploded, destroying the roof and sending Baou high into the sky.

Naruto wasn't going to let this chance pass him up and took off after Baou and slashed him with the blade at the end of a golden chain he created from his back. But Baou just healed it back up again.

' _I need to get rid of that power.'_ Naruto thought.

" **The Sacred Gear is those rings so cut his hands off."** Kurama commented.

' _Good idea.'_

Naruto created another chain and went after Baou and slashed at him but Baou used his sword to block. This continued with Naruto attacking and Baou defending. But it didn't last forever as Naruto was finally able to cut off Baou's hands which fell to the ground, but not before Naruto took the rings from them.

Baou screamed in pain and tried to heal them but nothing happened. "You bastard."

"You're done Baou. Say goodbye." Naruto said, creating a bigger version of the ball with spinning blade and threw it at Baou.

The ball hit him and exploded, encompassing Baou, cutting him at a microscopic level. He screamed in pain until he fell silent and the bladed ball disappeared letting him fall to the ground in the woods.

Seeing the body fall Naruto saw the blue orb come out of Baou's chest and float in the air. He flew over to it and grabbed it before going to the location of the others.

 **o~0~o**

He landed to see Rias' peerage, Mikoto and Raynare with Sheha, Asia, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek unconscious on the floor. Most of the group had tears in their eyes. Naruto ran up to the two girls and placed the rings on Asia's fingers.

"Rias, make her a Devil. She is innocent and she can help you." Naruto said.

Rias just nodded and made her **[Bishop]** piece appear. He placed the piece on her chest and said the incantation. "I, Rias Gremory, am your master. You, Asia Argento, shall become my **[Bishop]**. You will fight as a Devil to protect your **[King]** and fellow pieces." The piece sunk into her and she began to breath again but was still unconscious.

Naruto was holding Sheha in his arms with the orb in his hand. He placed in on her chest and it sunk into her but nothing happened. "Come on, Sheha. Come on you can make it." He said, softly.

"She won't wake up with my help." Came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Vivien, The Lady of the Lake stood there.

"Aunt Vivien?" Naruto said in confusion.

"So your parents told you then. But that's beside the point. Now let me see my daughter."

This caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock. "Your daughter!?" Everyone shouted.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 7 and Arc 1**

 **I will be uploading the Bios with the next chapter.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Guest 1 - Yes, she will be.**

 **Minase 2928 - I can't wait to bring you more.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7 - Thanks and no need to continue guessing. It's now been revealed.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks.**

 **SPark681 - Hope you enjoyed their rescue and I will.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks, yes he did. Hope you continue to enjoy it and his ass kickery. She has been told a bit but with the urgency of the situation not much time to explain.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Snow Storm

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, I've had this chapter and a couple of others written but I've been in recovery from an operation so I can only update when I get my laptop. I know Naruto's fight with Baou was a bit of a let down but there will be a surprise later on about it. Once I get better at action scenes I will re-write it.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback 'Dragons/Big Creatures Thinking'**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **Chapter 8 - Snow Storm**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was stood in the same clearing he was stood in a month ago, when he brought his Mom and Dad here. A lot had happened in the last couple of weeks, it all started when he defeated Baou.

 **o~0~o**

 _ **Naruto and Mikoto were shocked with the news that Sheha was Vivien's daughter. However most of the others were confused on who this Vivien was while Issei was being Issei and ogling her.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Rias asked.**_

 _ **Vivien, however just ignored her and walked up to Naruto. She looked down at the young brunette and tears stung her eyes. "Oh, my baby. Leaving you was the hardest decision I've ever made, now look at you." She said, kneeling down and stroking the girl's hair.**_

" _ **Aunt Vivien, you need to save her." Naruto said.**_

" _ **I know. I'm doing it, look." She replied.**_

 _ **Confused, Naruto looked down at Sheha and was amazed at what he saw. The brown in her hair and eyes and some of the skin colour on her face were floating up from her body in little droplets. The droplets collected in a ball of the rippling colours about two feet above her body.**_

 _ **This continued for a minute as all the brown was drained from her hair leaving a golden blonde colour very similar to Vivien's own and a black ivy pattern on her face which hadn't developed as much as Vivien's.**_

" _ **No way, so that's why Carnwennan reacted to her." Naruto said in amazement.**_

" _ **Yes but I will explain everything once we get to your parents house." She said, standing while cradling Sheha. She turned to Rias and her peerage. "You can all come as well, everything will be explained to you."**_

" _ **Ok. Miki get Asia, Kiba get Mittelt, I'll get Kalawarner and Perv get Dohnaseek." Naruto ordered, picking up the blue haired Fallen Angel.**_

" _ **Oh come on. He's a huge dude, why can't I carry one of the girls?" Issei complained.**_

" _ **How about the fact that you've ogled my girlfriend, my friend, her friend and my aunt. I'm not letting have the free reign to touch up a girls body, so pick him up and lets go."**_

 _ **Issei didn't want to anger the blonde anymore so followed the [Knight] and the two Monarchs.**_

" _ **Which way Naruto?" Rias asked.**_

" _ **Give it a second and don't try to fight it. Nothing bad will happen to any of you." Naruto replied as his tendrils came out of the ground and encased the group, much to the uncomfort of the Devils.**_

 **o~0~o**

 _ **The group reappeared in the front room of Naruto's house. Minato and Kushina were waiting for them but were surprised to see the Devils and Vivien herself.**_

" _ **Sis?" Kushina said in confusion.**_

" _ **Kushina, Minato. It's been a long time." Vivien replied.**_

 _ **That's when Kushina noticed Sheha in Vivien's arms and looked in the group. "Where's Sheha?"**_

" _ **Right here."**_

" _ **No, Sheha has brown hair."**_

" _ **I'll explain once she is in bed."**_

" _ **Upstairs, fourth door on the right." Minato said.**_

" _ **Thank you." She replied, walking out of the room.**_

" _ **We'll take these to rooms as well." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Ok."**_

 _ **Naruto, Mikoto, Kiba and Issei walked out the room and placed the ones they were carrying in rooms. Once they got back downstairs Kushina, Minato and Vivien were on one couch. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were on another. While Raynare was on one of her own.**_

 _ **Deciding to sit too, Naruto and Mikoto sat with Raynare while Kiba and Issei sat with Rias, Akeno and Koneko.**_

" _ **Ok, now everything is done can you please tell me why the Monarchs are here?" Rias asked.**_

" _ **Monarchs?" Issei asked.**_

 _ **Rias then went on to explain all she knew about the Monarchs to Issei while the rest listened. Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Mikoto were taking a mental note of how much she knew.**_

" _ **Wow that's a lot of information." Issei said in awe.**_

" _ **Well there is going to be more. Now could you answer why you're here?" Rias asked.**_

 _ **Minato sighed. "Yes, you know about our battle but something happened during the battle."**_

" _ **What happened?"**_

" _ **The Kings of the Apocalypse were created."**_

" _ **Kings of the Apocalypse?"**_

" _ **Yes, they are beings created from Tragoedia. There are seven of them in total-"**_

" _ **Six." Naruto interrupted.**_

" _ **Baou's dead?" Kushina asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, I killed him earlier."**_

" _ **You mean that purple dude you were fighting was a King!?" Akeno asked in shock.**_

" _ **Yeah, but he's the weakest of the seven."**_

" _ **So are they the reason you are here?" Rias asked.**_

" _ **Yes, you see we sealed them and Tragoedia. However the seal is fading and we came back to fight against them."**_

 _ **This shocked everyone except Vivien and the Uzumaki.**_

" _ **Why don't the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels know about this?"**_

" _ **Because it involves a secret that can't be told." Rias kept eye contact with the Monarchs, trying to find any chink in their armour. "You won't find what you are looking for."**_

 _ **Rias gave up and asked, "So do you know where the others are?"**_

" _ **No, finding Baou this fast was actually an accident."**_

" _ **So what are you going to do now?"**_

" _ **We have one of us out at the moment searching for clues."**_

" _ **That reminds me where are the rest?"**_

" _ **The rest?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **Yeah. Granmarg, Mobius, Thestalos and Raiza?"**_

 _ **A saddened expression appeared on Kushina and Minato faces. "They died in battle." Kushina said, quietly.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry for asking."**_

" _ **No problem, you didn't know they gave their lives for the cause but they live on." Minato replied.**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **Well you know that there can only be one of each Monarch."**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Well Naruto has the power to create the armour as well. He has used Raiza, Mobius and Kuraz already."**_

" _ **Kuraz, that one wasn't at the battle."**_

" _ **Myself and Kushina couldn't create Kuraz and Caius as they are an offshoot of our own power."**_

" _ **Ok. That's all I need to know for now. But what is going to happen with the Fallen Angels upstairs and her." Rias asked, pointing to Raynare.**_

" _ **Raynare can do what she wants as she's now a Monarch as well. The others will be taken back to Grigori once we contact Azazel." Naruto explained.**_

" _ **You need mine and Sona's permission for that."**_

" _ **Actually we don't." Minato interjected.**_

" _ **And why is that?"**_

" _ **We met with Sirzechs and he agreed to give us the area our house is on for a favour."**_

 _ **Rias was shocked with this. "What!?"**_

" _ **Yes, we own the area this house is on so we don't need your permission."**_

" _ **What is the favour?"**_

" _ **That's a secret for later." Naruto said with a wink causing Rias to blush slightly. "Now Aunt Vivien can you explain Sheha."**_

 _ **This got everyone's attention to the blonde who sighed. "Fine. Sheha is my daughter." This shocked Kushina and Minato. "Please wait until I finish. I made her from my own power and gave her a form, I took care of her for the first year of her life. But The Kings came after me for her so I cast a spell on her that hid her from mystical beings, I don't know how Baou found her."**_

" _ **But why? Besides being your daughter why were they after her?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **Her ability. She has the power to wield any Holy Sword in existence, including Excalibur."**_

 _ **Everyone was in awe at the power the young girl possessed, but the older ones and Naruto noticed the split second hate flash in Kiba's eyes.**_

" _ **How can a girl that young wield them though?" Minato asked.**_

" _ **If she comes in contact with a Holy Sword she will change into her battle mode. She will age and have the knowledge to use the blade."**_

" _ **But isn't her ability in vain? Excalibur is destroyed." Rias asked.**_

 _ **Vivien gained a hateful expression. "The church mutilated the sword because they couldn't use it for their own selfish desires. That experiment was horrible." She said, giving a quick look to Kiba. "Sheha has the ability to fuse the pieces if she holds them. As I created most of the Holy Swords, I gave them to her. She is the rightful owner of them."**_

" _ **Wow, such power." Rias said, while going into thought.**_

" _ **If you are thinking of making her a Devil think again." Vivien replied with an edge.**_

" _ **What? No of course not." Rias said, trying to diffuse the situation.**_

" _ **Well this has been fun but it's late. You Devils are welcome to stay the night, just choose a free room." Kushina said, standing up and stretching.**_

" _ **Thank you, Kushina-san. We'd like that." Rias replied, with a bow.**_

" _ **Good now goodnight." Kushina replied with Minato following.**_

 _ **The rest went into the rooms that chose and went to sleep.**_

 **o~0~o**

Naruto just smiled and shook his head at the memory. The next morning Kushina and Minato got in contact with Azazel and he agreed to a meeting in a week. It had been a good thing as he developed a friendship with Rias and her peerage, well except Issei. Everytime he saw the perv he was peeping on the various girls at the academy.

They even made him a member of the ORC so Naruto can be informed about anything happening in the area with him being a territory leader as well.

Mikoto had gone back to Tokyo to go to college, they had a report back from Kakashi and it turns out that he was tracking something in the USA but it kept moving every time he got close.

His school life, besides being in the ORC, was kinda annoying. The school work was easy and tedious but the worst of all were the other students because hanging out with the ORC garnered him a lot of hate from the male student and love from the female ones. They began to call him the Orange King of Kuoh.

 **o~0~o**

 _ **A week after the Devils and Monarchs met, Naruto and Rias were walking back from school. The two were chatting about the project they were set, before Rias brought up something she had been meaning to ask for a few days now. "Um, Naruto could I ask you something?"**_

" _ **Sure." Naruto replied.**_

" _ **Are there anymore Monarchs?" She asked.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed, "Pure-blood, no but two people were given Sacred Gears."**_

" _ **Really, didn't they come through with you?"**_

" _ **Unfortunately no. I only had enough power to bring some of us through."**_

" _ **So they are lost over there?"**_

" _ **No, on the night of the next full moon I can bring them through."**_

" _ **Well that's good." Rias finished before feeling a power that put her on edge, she put her guard up slightly.**_

 _ **Naruto had felt the same energy but wasn't on edge. "Looks like we have a visitor."**_

" _ **Looks like. Naruto could I go to your room and start on the project, I'm not comfortable with seeing him."**_

 _ **Naruto just smiled softly, "Of course, I won't be long."**_

 _ **Just as he said it the arrived at the front door to his house, Naruto opened it and let Rias in. Once both were in they took off their shoes, Rias went up to Naruto's room with his bag while Naruto went into the front room where he found his parents along with a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Wearing a burgundy long coat with nothing under it. He also had on gray trousers and brown dress shoes. However the weird thing to Naruto were the amount of black belts the man had on. He had four around each arm, two on each legs and two big ones around his waist.**_

 _ **Kushina and Minato were on the couch while the man was leaning against the fireplace. Each had a drink. Kushina with a glass of red wine while Minato and the other man with a scotch.**_

" _ **Hey mom. Hey dad. Hey Belt Man." Naruto greeted.**_

" _ **Naruto, be nice to our guest." Minato replied.**_

 _ **The man just laughed. "No Minato, it's fine. I see he takes after both of you." The man just turned to Naruto and waved his hand. "Yo, the name's Azazel."**_

" _ **Nice to meet the leader of the Fallen Angels." Naruto replied, sitting on the couch across from Kushina.**_

" _ **Now to business. What happened to my companions?"**_

" _ **Well at the moment Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek are still unconscious upstairs the strain on their minds from what they went through was taxing. However Raynare is out training her new powers." Naruto started.**_

" _ **New powers?" Azazel asked.**_

" _ **Well you see to make sure Raynare survived I had to make her a Monarch."**_

" _ **What? You had too."**_

" _ **Yes, you know about the Kings right?" To which Azazel just nodded. "Baou used his Mind Eater on them. We didn't know where he was and I fought Raynare so I used [Kuraz Light] to purge it from her."**_

" _ **Oh the Mind Eaters. I know what they can do so I suppose I owe you a thanks for rescuing Raynare."**_

" _ **No problem."**_

" _ **Actually we have a proposal for you Azazel." Minato added.**_

 _ **Hearing this Azazel's brow raised as he was intrigued by this. "Go on."**_

" _ **You see we can contact the Voidtationals from anywhere. So Raynare has free reign so we'd like her to go back to the Grigori with you and be an emissary between the Monarchs and Fallen Angels." Kushina explained.**_

 _ **There were silence for a few seconds of silence as Azazel thought over the possibilities of this. After which he replied, "That would be good for both of us. I discussed the Monarchs, after you contacted us, with Baraqiel and Shemhazai. We are willing to help you in this fight and you are power allies."**_

" _ **Just so you know, we will not get involved in any conflict between the Three Factions. We are also allies of the Devils." Kushina growled.**_

 _ **Azazel laughed. "No problem, we are at peace for now so that'll be no problem. However there is something else I'd like to ask."**_

" _ **What would that be?" Minato asked.**_

" _ **Well you remember my fascination with Sacred Gears?" Minato and Kushina nodded. "Would I be able to examine Raynare's [Kuraz Light]?" This put the three on edge slightly, while Naruto could hear Kurama's growl. Seeing the three's change Azazel quickly added, "I don't want to take it or anything. I just want to examine its power to further my research on Sacred Gears to help wielders out in the future."**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina thought about this but Naruto was the one to speak, "How about this? We can't 100% trust you straight away, so I suggest Raynare be the emissary for 1 year. If nothing comes up that makes us doubt the Fallen Angels you can't examine the Voidtationals."**_

 _ **Azazel stared at the teen blonde for a minute before sighing, "Just like your father. Those terms are reasonable, now I need to return to the Grigori to get those three looked at am I ok to summon Baraquiel and Shemhazai?"**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina nodded, giving him the green light. He created two magic circles that appeared at head height before lowering to the floor. Two people appeared from the circles.**_

 _ **The first was a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He wore a grey battle suit with black and yellow trimmed armour plates with a belt around his waist. The suit left nothing except his head exposed. He also had on a brown cloak, attached to his left shoulder guard.**_

 _ **The second was a younger looking man to the first. He had long, straight white hair and a slim body. He wore a black three piece suit and black dress shoes.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina stood and shook the two hands. "Baraquiel, Shemhazai good to see you." The two said.**_

" _ **And you Minato-sama and Kushina-sama." Shemhazai replied.**_

" _ **Good to see you." Baraquiel replied, before turning to Azazel. "So everything went well?"**_

" _ **Yes, all four are still alive while Raynare became a Monarch. We agreed to make Raynare the emissary between our two races."**_

 _ **Hearing this the two nodded in satisfaction.**_

" _ **Speaking of Raynare." Naruto said as golden tendrils arose from the ground.**_

 _ **From them appeared Raynare. She looked around and noticed three of the leaders of the Grigori and bowed. "Azazel-sama, Baraquiel-sama, Shemhazai-sama. Good to see you again. I'm so sorry. I failed you."**_

 _ **Azazel just smiled, he walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault with what happened. We have some news for you Raynare." He said.**_

 _ **Raynare stood back up and looked at her leader in confusion. "What would that be?" She asked.**_

" _ **You can come back to the Grigori and be the emissary between the Monarchs and the Fallen Angels. You would only answer to us three along with Kushina, Minato and Naruto but it would be a secret to the rest of the Fallen including the three upstairs." Azazel explained.**_

 _ **As he talked Raynare became more and more excited and thankful. "That's amazing." She turned to Naruto. "Are you ok with me going? What if you need me?"**_

" _ **We can contact anywhere so if I need you or you need us we are always here. Also you are always welcome." Naruto replied with a smile.**_

 _ **Raynare hugged Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. You have done so much for me."**_

 _ **Naruto hugged her back and rubbed her back, "No problem, what are friends for?"**_

" _ **Yeah, friends." Raynare replied in a soft tone.**_

' _ **Idiot.' Kurama thought.**_

 **o~0~o**

With that Azazel, Baraquil, Shemhazai and Raynare took Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek back to the Grigori. The texts Raynare had been sending, they have woken up and have got back to work.

The next thing interesting thing that happened, was Asia and Issei first outing against a Stray Devil. Rias had asked Naruto to come as back up, also to see the duties of a High-class Devil.

 **o~0~o**

 _ **Rias' magic circle and the Monarch tendrils appeared next to each other in front of an abandoned warehouse. Naruto, Rias and her peerage appeared, all looked up to warehouse.**_

" _ **We got intel that there is a Stray held up in this warehouse and is luring people in and eating them." Rias informed.**_

" _ **Eat?!" Issei said shocked.**_

" _ **Yeah, some Devils become get a taste for blood and now this Devil is a Stray they have gone off the wagon." Rias explained.**_

" _ **While we are fighting this Stray I shall explain the different pieces and their abilities to you Asia." Rias said.**_

" _ **Hai Buchou." Asia replied.**_

 _ **The group walked up to the warehouse and went inside. There were shelves toppled over, chairs everywhere and pillars destroyed. Naruto and Rias looked around.**_

" _ **What have we here? Some little insects have crawled into the lair of Viser." Came a male voice from the shadows.**_

 _ **The group looked to the shadows at the back of the warehouse to see the upper body of a toned man appear from the shadows in mid-air. He had hazel eyes and white spiky hair.**_

" _ **Insect, really? I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household. It is my duty to eliminate you." Rias said.**_

" _ **Oh I see it now, the crimson hair. Who would've thought they would send Rias Gremory to take care of little old me." Viser said, as he walked out to reveal a gigantic and beastly body with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail.**_

" _ **Holy shit you're one ugly fucker." Naruto commented.**_

" _ **Koneko you're up first." Rias said.**_

" _ **Hai." Koneko nodded as she put on her fingerless black gloves and jumped forward towards Viser.**_

 _ **Koneko's fist connect with Viser's face causing him to back step.**_

" _ **You see Asia, Koneko is my [Rook] and because of that piece she gains superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent." Rias explained. Koneko was about to hit Viser again but was kicked into a pillar by him. "Kiba, you're up."**_

" _ **Hai buchou." Kiba said as he held his hand out to the side. "[Sword Birth]." A sword shot out the ground and he grabbed the handle and ran up to Viser. He jumped up and slashed the Stray multiple time.**_

" _ **Now Kiba is my [Knight] and because of that he gains increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced." Rias explained again.**_

 _ **Kiba continued to slash at Viser while he tried to swing at him but kept missing until he caught Kiba as he jumped up and Viser brought his fists down, hitting Kiba into the ground.**_

 _ **By this time Koneko had recovered and had picked up one of the fallen stone pillar and swung it like a bat at Viser hitting him square in the chest.**_

" _ **Wow, never get Koneko mad because she can cause a lot of pain." Issei said, slightly scared.**_

" _ **Akeno, play time." Rias said.**_

" _ **Ara, ara my turn." Akeno said licking her lip as she summoned her Devil wings and flew up into the air.**_

 _ **Akeno put her arm out in front of her and aimed at Viser. Yellow lightning crackled around her hand before shooting forward and hit Viser electrocuting him in a flash of yellow. The power was too much for him and he collapsed to the floor.**_

" _ **And Akeno is my [Queen] and because she has that piece she gains all the characteristics of [Rook]s, [Knight]s, and [Bishop]s, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful." Rias explained.**_

" _ **So what does a [Bishop] do?" Asia asked.**_

" _ **A [Bishop] gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks." Rias explained.**_

 _ **Akeno continued to shock Viser as a devilish smile appeared on her face and a expression of pleasure.**_

" _ **Er, is she ok?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **Yes Akeno is fine, you see she is a Sadomasochistic. She gets pleasure from inflicting and being in pain." Rias said with a small smile.**_

" _ **What about a [Pawn], Buchou?" Asia asked.**_

" _ **The [Pawn] has the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King." Rias explained.**_

" _ **Arrrr." Viser screamed before going silent.**_

 _ **Rias turned to the light show. "Akeno, that's enough we have to finish this." Rias said.**_

" _ **Oh Rias, I was having fun." Akeno complained as she back up next to Naruto.**_

" _ **I know, I know but we have a job to do." Rias said with a small smile as she walked up to the heap that was Viser.**_

" _ **What piece is Buchou?" Asia asked.**_

" _ **Rias is the [King] it give the person any abilities like the other it just simply boosts a person's power. However, the [King's] strengthening is anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more. However it doesn't matter that much as the [King] is the strongest person in the peerage." Naruto explained.**_

" _ **Oh ok." Asia said.**_

 _ **Rias stood in front of Viser. "I, Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory household. Hereby condemn you for leaving your master's side, be gone." A magic circle appeared in front of her.**_

 _ **Suddenly she felt a gush of wind, she turned to see Naruto stood there with a white thread in his hand. He was looking up to the shadows of the roof.**_

" _ **About time you showed yourself." He said to the shadows.**_

" _ **You knew I was here?" A feminine voice replied as a woman appeared with voluptuous upper body with long, black hair and black eyes. She emerged more and was gigantic like Viser but instead of having a beast body she had the body of a spider and the white thread Naruto was holding was coming from her abdomen.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm good at sensing. I knew you were there since we got here. Now get over here." Naruto said as he pulled on the white thread causing the female Stray to be dragged along before being slammed into the ground.**_

" _ **Really Naruto, Mortal Kombat?" Rias said in a deadpan.**_

" _ **If it's not broke don't fix it. You just focus on your Stray and I'll get this one." Naruto replied.**_

" _ **Ok." Rias turned back to Viser and the magic circle re-appeared, black and red energy came out of it and headed directly to Viser. Once hitting him, he screamed out in pain for about 15 seconds before turning ash.**_

 _ **Meanwhile the female Stray had detached the thread and was back up. Naruto stood across from her and cracked his neck before smiling.**_

 _ **He ran at her at speeds she couldn't track before kicking her front causing her to fly back into the wall.**_

' _ **Kurama, do you mind?' He asked.**_

" _ **Go ahead." Kurama replied.**_

 _ **Kurama started to give some energy to Naruto who materialized his gauntlets. He funnelled the energy to his left hand readying it. His chains erupted from his back and into the ground.**_

 _ **They burrowed themselves under the cement, towards the Stray. Once in front of her they snaked out the ground and restricted her limbs so she couldn't move.**_

 _ **Using her inability to move he aimed his left hand and shouted "[Shooting Star!]" Firing a ball of red energy straight at the Stray.**_

 _ **She saw the ball approaching and couldn't do a thing. The ball of energy hit her in the head, killing her instantly. Seeing his work done his chains disappeared causing her to collapse onto the floor and after a few seconds dissolved into ashes.**_

" _ **Looks like a job well done." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Yeah now let's go." Rias said.**_

 **o~0~o**

After that Naruto had asked Rias about her other duties and the two spent the rest of the night talking.

He looked up and saw the full moon. "Gotta hurry, Rias will kick my ass if we're late." He said with a smile. He took off the same necklace he used a month ago and threw it on the ground.

' _Kurama.'_ He thought.

" **On it."** Kurama replied and again gave Naruto some energy.

Naruto, again, materialized his left gauntlet and funnelled the energy into his palm. Once he built up enough power he aimed at the ground the necklace was on and shouted, " **[Shooting Star]**!"

A sizable ball of energy shot from his palm and to the necklace. Once it hit the necklace, it was absorbed into the Ying-Yang in a vortex. Once all the energy was gone, the Ying-Yang began to floating in the air and spin around. The energy then expanded creating a tear in the air.

Naruto just looked at the tear for a minute before he saw someone he was so relieved to see. She was about the same age as Naruto, her skin was pale with white eyes and dark blue hair in a hime cut but wore it in a ponytail.

She wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots.

As soon as she was fully out of the tear she laid eyes on Naruto and tears pricked her eyes. "Naruto!" She shouted, running up and hugging him.

"Hinata, it's so good to see you again." Naruto replied, before the two shared a passionate kiss.

The kiss was interrupted however as the two heard a grunt come from the direction of the tear. Hinata turned, while still in Naruto's arms, and he looked up to see a young armour covered head to toe in pale blue armour. All except his face was covered, his skin was white as snow but he had grey eyes. The shoulder guards of his armour looked like skull with green gems for eyes and a horn protruding from it's forehead.

However the most notable thing about the man was the sword he was holding. It was about 5ft in length with no guard. Along the blade was engravings of mystic symbols and a purple wrap handle.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the man. "I see you're still a man of many words Raikoh." He said.

He only got a grunt in response.

"Come on we have a meeting to get to." Naruto said, getting a nod from the two.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, hope the rest are good.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks, I will once I get better.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - They aren't always going to see eye to eye. Hope you enjoy and I will once I get better.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7 - That's good. Thanks.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks and I will.**

 **Insanemaelstorm - Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Guest 2 - I will once I get better.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks, yes she was. Yeah she is.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoy.**

 **SPark681 - He is… She will be back.**

 **Elchabon - No problem. Sorry about any delays in the story because of my recovery.**

 **Kami no Sennin - Thanks and I have explained earlier about that. Also Naruto had no choice he was to far away and not faster than Baou at that point.**

 **Brehze - Thanks.**

 **Pmwms94 - Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chaotic Void

**Hey guys back again. I feel a bit better now but I still can't write, lucky I had a few chapters ready. Also I've decided to change Issei's character slightly over time, his original path was to become a Harem King but as the story progresses he will only love Asia and Irina. It starts in this chapter.**

 **Also just so you know Raikoh is from the game Otogi: Myths of Demons.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 9 - Chaotic Void**

 **o~0~o**

Rias walked out her shower room attached to the clubroom. She wore a white fluffy towel around her body, it was just long enough to cover her luscious figure. The top lay on the slope of her breasts while the bottom just went past her perfect rear.

She was drying her hair with a second towel while looking around and smiled. Akeno was looking out the window, Kiba was sat on one of couches inspecting his sword, Koneko was at her usual spot eating her sweets and Issei and Asia were sat on the final couch talking to each other.

It had been a big ordeal for the small blonde. When she woke up, she was scared but once she had seen Issei she calmed down. Thinking it was best, Rias had Issei comfort her while she explained what had happened. It was a good thing as once she heard that she was now a Devil she cried but Issei whispered comforting words into her ear and told her everything was going to be ok as long as he was there for her.

It took a few minutes but she calmed down and just cuddled into the brunette, Rias saw the scene and had an idea. She suggested that Asia move in with Issei, it still made her giggle even now, that when she said it Asia turned bright red and insisted that she could intrude like that.

Issei on the other hand didn't mind, he told Asia it would be no problem and that he thinks it a great idea. Asia tried to counter that his parents wouldn't approve but was shot down with Issei saying that his parents would love her and Rias saying she couldn't subtly change their minds with her magic.

So she did move in and Issei was right, his parents adored her. They made her the daughter they never had and to Issei's slight chagrin the best child they had.

Since that time the two have been inseparable. They would walk to school together, have the same classes and spend breaks together. Rias could see the love Asia had for Issei but was too shy to tell him and the obliviousness of him didn't help. She also noticed he didn't look at her or Akeno's breasts near as much as he did before. He still did just not as much.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Akeno saying, "Ah, President. Did you enjoy your shower?"

The redhead turned to her **[Queen]** and smiled, "Yes, thank you. Sona and Tsubaki sure can put up a fight."

Akeno just laughed in response and nodded. Rias finished patting her hair dry and once it was done a magic circle appeared at her feet and rose over her. As it did it changed the towel and covered her bare skin in her school uniform.

Once changed she stretched her arms, trying to get rid of the slight ache she felt from today events.

 **o~0~o**

 **Rias, Naruto and Akeno were walking along the one of the corridors of the school, on their way to their first lesson.**

" **Issei and Asia seem to be doing well handing out fliers for you Rias." Naruto commented, putting his hands behind his head.**

 **Rias smirked and replied, "Yes they are. Akeno and I were talking about this yesterday as it happened."**

" **Oh and what did you come up with?"**

" **We are going to let them get their Familiars so they can get them to hand out fliers." Akeno answered.**

" **Oh cool, you guys have Familiars?"**

 **However before Rias and Akeno could answer a voice came from behind them, "Well that's not good."**

 **The three turned to see Sona and Tsubaki walking behind them. "And why is that?" Rias asked.**

" **I think greetings are in order first, Rias." Sona replied before looking at Naruto, "Hello my name is Sona Shitori, head of the Student Council."**

" **Also a Devil." Naruto added with a smirk.**

 **Sona just adjusted her glasses and walked into the room they were in front, which was empty, gettting followed by the four. "I would appreciate it if you didn't reveal my identity in public. My real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri household."**

" **Very well. Nice to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I am is confidential so I apologize that I disclose that info without getting permission to."**

 **Sona's intrigue was peaked by this, she looked a good mystery. "Very well. Nice to meet you." She greeted.**

" **Now why is me getting Issei and Asia Familiars a bad thing?" Rias asked.**

" **That's because I was planning on going to get my new [Pawn] a Familiar."**

" **Oh then that isn't good." Rias said with a devilish smirk, "How about a wager and the winner goes first?"**

" **You don't mean a Rating Game do you?" Sona replied, with a similar smirk.**

" **No, no. We would get permission because of this plus we aren't allowed just yet. No I have something better in mind."**

" **Go on..."**

 **o~0~o**

The day had played out quite well, Rias and Akeno went up against Sona and Tsubaki in a tennis match. Rias had worn a pink tennis dress while Akeno wore a yellow tennis shirt and skirt. She had noticed Naruto sneaking peeks at her and it made her happy.

Over the last month she felt her and Naruto had grown close even to the point of Rias had developed feelings for him. She couldn't play on these feelings yet with what's coming up but if she had made a promise to act on them if she got out of this.

She knew about Hinata and Mikoto, while it annoyed her at first that she would have to share him if they did get together, she knew it was necessary with Naruto being the last of his kind he need to rebuild. She had talked to Akeno about it and now she is fine with it.

The match had been going on for two minutes before it devolved into the four hitting the ball with magic to make things harder but it didn't go as planned. It took Naruto stepping out and catching the ball for them to stop after he hit Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama in the head for staring at the girl's underwear that was on show every time they jumped.

They agreed they were getting carried away and decided to settle it another way, with a dodgeball match. However with Sona having more members than Rias her **[Bishop]** , Momo Hanakai, was made the referee of the match.

Naruto was stood in the observation deck of the gym, watching the match play out. This was less chaotic with each peerage squaring off.

Sona took the lead first when Tsubaki hit Koneko, eliminating her. Rias quickly returned the favour by catching Tsubaki's throw, eliminating her and continued by eliminating Tomoe Meguri, Sona's **[Knight]**. Issei was almost eliminated by Reya Kusaka, Sona's second **[Bishop]** , but Akeno saved him by jumping over him and catching the ball.

The next elimination left Naruto howling with laughter when Sona used magic on the ball to follow Issei until it hit square in the nuts. Asia eliminated herself to help him heal and was determined to do her best, helping him to the observation deck.

The match continued with Saji being eliminated by Akeno and was just in as the time ended, giving Rias the win. Which lead to now, waiting to go to the Familiar Forest.

"President that reminds me, you never showed me and Asia your Familiar." Issei said, getting an agreement from Asia.

"Oh yes, well you have already met mine Issei." Rias replied.

"I have?"

"Yes." Rias put her hand out and in a poof of smoke a small bat appeared. It was pink and black round ball with bat wings, feet, eyes and mouth. "This is Fierra, you may know her like this."

In another poof of smoke the bat was gone, replaced with an attractive woman with short brown hair, red lipstick and two small bat wing in her back. She wore a pink dress with a small orange bow on the front and a white lining along the spiky bottom. It also had bat wing designs on the shoulders. She gave a wave and smile to Issei.

"Your Familiar was the girl who gave the the flier?"

"Yes, the very same."

"She's pretty." Asia commented getting another smile from Fierra.

"We all have Familiars." Akeno said, getting Issei and Asia's attention. She waved her hand and in a flash of light a tiny green guy appeared fist pumping the air. He had little wings and dark green hair with a small yellow horn coming out.

"An Imp?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I have this little guy along with his five brothers. They are called Ge, Ga, Bu, Bo, Ri and Ro." Akeno said, lifting the imp up and sitting him on her shoulder.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said, holding a small white kitten with a bell collar.

"Do you want to see mine?" Kiba asked.

"No pretty boy." Issei said turning away from him.

"Now come on Issei don't be petty." Naruto said as he walked through the door with his arm over Hinata's shoulder as she cuddled into him and Raikoh walking behind them.

' _So that's Hinata.'_ Rias thought.

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Go on Kiba."

The blonde nodded and in a falcon appeared on his shoulder. It was brown with a black, raccoon-like mask on it face. "This is Swift."

"Very nice. Now guys I'd like to introduce two of my Monarchy. This is my first Monarch and girlfriend, Hinata Uzumaki." Naruto started.

"Uzumaki? I thought she was your girlfriend not wife and she looks nothing like you to be your sister." Issei asked.

"It's not my story to tell." Naruto said before looking at Hinata who nodded.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you, just know Naruto is my family." She said, getting a nod from the Devils.

"And this is Raikoh Minamoto." Naruto finished, pointing to Raikoh.

"Nice to meet you." Rias said.

"You too." Hinata said and a grunt came from Raikoh.

The Devils looked at Raikoh funny, Naruto noticed this and decided to enlighten them. "Before I met Raikoh he was in a sword fight. During the fight he got an injury to his neck, destroying his vocal cords, so now he can only grunt. You get to know what he's saying by the grunts."

The Devils nodded, "So what brings you here Naruto? You know we are going to the Familiar Forest soon." Rias asked.

"Oh I remember and I'm coming with you." Naruto replied, getting a shocked expression from Rias.

"Naruto you can't, the Familiar Master doesn't allow more than one family in the Forest every month. You aren't a Devil so you can't get to it."

Naruto smirked, "Rias, what Monarch am I?" He asked.

Rias looked confused, she thought about it but she couldn't recall Naruto telling her. "I don't know."

"Of course as I haven't told you. I am a special Monarch, I'm known as the Void Monarch."

"Void Monarch?"

"Yeah, I have power of voids and dimensions. My control isn't good yet so I can only take a couple of people to a close dimension, which the Forest is. Also I can piggyback on you to get there."

"How come you have never used this power in fights?"

"As I said, I can't control it properly I have to really concentrate to make a portal. I need more training before I can do it on the fly."

Rias just sighed at this and let out a small laugh, "Ok, fine. We leave soon."

Naruto turned to Raikoh, "Sorry Rai, you can't come so could you go back to the house?"

Raikoh nodded and left the room. Naruto turned to Hinata, "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hinata replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

Rias saw this out of the corner of her eye and felt a tinge of jealously in her stomach, _'Damn bird. If you just let it go I could be doing that.'_ She thought. "Come on, let's go." She said creating a huge magic circle on the open floor, she turned to Naruto, "You ready?"

Naruto concentrated on the circle and felt the connection to the other dimension, he saw it in his mind's eye like a thread. "Yeah, let's go."

Rias nodded. She, along with her peerage, stood in the circle while Hinata hugged on to Naruto. The two groups disappeared, Rias' in the magic circle and Naruto's in a light shot into a tear that appeared in the air above them.

 **o~0~o**

Rias and her peerage appeared in a clearing of a dark forest. Most of the trees were dead and brown, the grass was dark and dead as well. But it was the sky that was the weirdest, it was blood red with clouds of black.

Issei and Asia were looking around in amazement with Kiba just smiling at the wonderment of them. Rias and Akeno on the other hand were looking around for Naruto and Hinata.

"Do you think he was able to follow?" Akeno asked.

"It's Naruto, so yeah I do." Rias replied. Just as she said it a tear opened up in the air and a beam of light blasted out, hitting the ground. The Devils watched the light fade, revealing a smiling Naruto while Hinata looked a bit uncomfortable. "Good to see you made it."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, while Hinata looked around.

"This place looks dead." She said.

"Yeah, I never knew why." Rias replied.

"Rias Gremory!" Shouted a voice from the trees.

The group looked up to see a middle aged man. He wore a blue cap with a white vest and dark purple shorts. He also had on brown boots, a blue hoodie tied around his waist and a huge yellow bag.

"Yes?" Rias replied.

"The name's Zatouji, the Familiar Master." He greeted, pointing to himself with his thumb. He then looked at Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a Devil or part of the Gremory Household. You shouldn't be here." He said, outstretching his arm to Naruto, sending a pulse of magic ready to eject Naruto.

The pulse hit the blonde but all it did was blow his hair as Naruto just stood there. "That won't work, I control dimensions. I mean no harm, here." Naruto said, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and throwing it to Zatouji.

He caught it and unfolded it with suspicion. He began to read and his eyes widened the whole time. After a minute he was finished, the letter went up in flames. He looked back down at Naruto and nodded, "Ok, I'll allow you to stay and do what you need to. Now go."

Naruto nodded and he and Hinata went into the forest, but were stopped, "Where are you going!?" Rias shouted.

"I need to get something from here. I will be back soon." He said with a smile.

Rias, sighed, _'That smile.'_ She thought. "Ok hurry back."

"Will do." He said with a wave.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Hinata had been walking for about 20 minutes now. "So how is the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked.

"Good, they are all at peace now. You are still praised over there you know." Hinata replied, with a smile.

"Yeah the war was bad. They need someone to look up to. I'm sorry for leaving you over there for 2 months."

"It's fine Naruto-kun. But it seems you have been busy."

"Yeah, one of the Kings is dead now and we got a new Monarch."

"Really, which one?"

" **[Kuraz Light]**."

"Oh, but I wasn't talk about that. I was talk about you and that Rias girl."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto, I don't have to use my Byakugan to see she likes you and you do a bit as well."

Naruto was shocked about this, "What Rias likes me?"

"Yes, she was slightly jealous when I kissed you and just now she was worried about you."

Naruto sighed, "You mad?"

"Why would I be? You already have Mikoto and I. You need to help the Monarchs. As long as you love me I don't mind sharing."

"Of course I do and will love you Hinata." Naruto replied, leaning in and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Then it's ok."

"But I will have to leave it alone for now."

"Why's that?"

"Something is coming for Rias, she has to pass this ordeal before anything can happen between us." Hinata just nodded. "Looks like we're here." He said.

The two looked forward and saw a stone on an island in the middle of a lake. The two created wings out of their back, Naruto's grey ones while Hinata's were made of ice. They took off and flew to the island, they were about halfway before a huge fireball came towards them.

They just had enough time to notice it and maneuvered out of the way letting it hit the water, creating an explosion.

The two looked to the east, where the fireball came from and were shocked with what they saw, there hovering in the sky was a huge, pale blue Western Dragon. It's eyes were however red and glaring at Naruto.

" **You have no business on that island. Leave now or I will kill you."** The Dragon growled in a female voice.

"Sorry I can't do that. I was sent here to retrieve the item on that island." Naruto replied in a serious tone.

" **Then prepare to die."** The Dragon replied, shooting another fireball from her mouth but used a flap of her wings to speed it up.

Naruto and Hinata barely dodged that one, Naruto turned to Hinata. "I can handle this." He said.

"Ok." She said with a nod, landing down on the ground.

Naruto turned back to see the Dragon coming towards him at sonic speed, for her size she was really fast. Deciding to take her head on he took off towards her. As he flew his armour materialized and charged an attack, creating a ball of energy.

When they were about to clash, the Dragon readied to slash with it's claws. Naruto quickly moved down and under the Dragon. He flipped forward as used his legs to kick the Dragon up, farther, into the air. He wasn't done there though he released the energy by throwing it at it's under belly causing a huge explosion and a roar of pain from the Dragon.

The smoke from the explosion blocked Naruto's vision of the Dragon so when four fireballs came out of the smoke straight at him, he didn't have time to dodge them all so he crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack.

However the attack was too powerful and sent him flying back with some of his armour damaged. But he didn't have time to think about this as he was hit with by the Dragon's tail. Thinking quickly he grabbed it and used it momentum to throw the Dragon.

Deciding he needs to end this now he creates two balls of energy and flying farther up into the air before coming back down above the Dragon. He begins to spin causing the energy to fix into a point, creating a drill.

He hit the Dragon in the back but didn't stab her as her scales were too strong, her did however push her into the ground leaving her in a crater. Once the attack was finished he moved away to a safe distance and was shocked when the Dragon rose from the dust and stared him down in mid-air.

Just as he was about to attack again the Dragon said, **"You have passed."**

Naruto and Hinata became confused, "What?" He asked.

" **I was tasked by The Lady of the Lake to protect this island until a person with grey armour and the power to beat me in a fight came along. I believe you are this person."** The Dragon said.

Naruto's armour disappeared, "She really knows a lot." He said.

The three landed on the beach of the island, **"My name is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and one of the Dragon Kings."**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Void Monarch." Naruto replied.

" **Well Naruto Uzumaki, The Lady of the Lake also requested another thing of me."**

"Oh really?"

" **Yes, she request that I make a Blood Pact with you to become your Familiar and mate."**

Naruto's jaw hit the floor upon hearing this, "You want to be my Familiar, but I'm not a Devil? Wait, mate!"

" **Yes, you see a Dragon's mate is decided by a female Dragon if she deems him worthy and strong they bond. Which we did with our fight. And that is what the Blood Pact is for, it would connect us together, similar to Devils and their Familiars."**

"But how can I be your mate, your a huge Dragon."

" **This is only my Dragon form, you see I'm known as a Human Dragon, I have both a human and Dragon form."** Tiamat replied, before being engulfed in a bright blue light.

The light shone for a few seconds before shrinking and Naruto noticed Tiamat was no longer there. In her place was a young woman about the same age as Mikoto with long, straight pale blue hair and eyes. She had to long strands in front of her shoulders that went all they way down to her stomach. She wore a long white dress.

"This is my true form." She said.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Naruto said in awe.

"I'm glad you think so. So do you accept the Blood Pact and being my mate?"

Naruto looked back to Hinata who smiled and gave him a nod. He turned back to Tiamat and said, "I accept the Blood Pact and to be your mate but we have to get to know each other first before we do anything. Agreed?"

Tiamat gave a soft smile and nodded, "I would like that." She walked up to him, she turned her hand into a dragon's claw before using the claw to claw her other palm.

Naruto, seeing what she did, offered his hand to her, letting her cut it as well. Once the cut was made the two out their palms together and let their blood mix together. Tiamat let magic flow to her palm, causing her and Naruto's palm glow in blue light.

"Repeat what I say ok." Tiamat said, getting a nod from Naruto, "I, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon swear to be by the side of Naruto Uzumaki. With the mixture of our blood make our bond strong and unwavering. Now you."

"I, Naruto Uzumaki the Void Monarch swear to be by the side of Tiamat. With the mixture of our blood make our bond strong and unwavering." He resited.

Once the two said their parts the light became brighter before fading. Once gone Tiamat moved her hand away to reveal that the wound had healed, Naruto looked at his own to see the same thing had happened.

"So where to, Master?" Tiamat said.

"Master?" Naruto asked.

"Yes in this pact I am the submissive, you are the dominant. You proved that in the fight so you are my master now."

"That's weird."

"It's an instinct of the Dragons."

"Ok, well let's collect what we came for and return to the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Rias Gremory and her peerage while they get their Familiars. I wasn't expecting to get one of my own."

"Oh." Tiamat said, before walking to Hinata. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced I'm Tiamat."

"It's ok. Hello, I'm Hinata Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's girlfriend." Hinata greeted.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"And you're ok with me becoming his mate?"

"Yes, I'm ok with him having a harem. He already has me and another girlfriend while another really likes him. What about you, are you ok with it?"

"Many Dragons are known to have multiple mates so I'm fine with it."

"Good, welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

Naruto walked up to the two, "Got it, we can go now."

"What is it we came for?" Hinata asked.

Before he answered her, Naruto pulled a sword from off his back. It was of average length but was beautiful. The handle was slim and red with markings engraved on in it, the blade started at the bottom of this handle as it snake through it, starting small and getting bigger as it went until it reached the top of the handle where it went into the blade. At the base of the blade was a crucifixion cross, the blade itself was quite simple but well made.

"This is what we came for. It's called Clarent. It's a Holy Sword created by Aunt Vivien. She tasked me with getting it for Sheha so she could start her training." Naruto explained.

"Oh ok, you'll have to fill us in on the information of this later." Hinata said, getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Oh yeah forgot you didn't know. Come on let's get back."

The two girls nodded before sprouting wings, Hinata's ice wing and Tiamat sprouted Dragon wings. Once out they took of in the direction of the Devils.

 **o~0~o**

The three arrived to quite an interesting sight. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia wear covering a weird green slime that seemed to be eating their clothes as there was only the remains of their uniform left and the only had their underwear on. It only seemed to be affecting them as Issei, Kiba and Zatouji's clothes were untouched.

Rias was wearing a dark crimson lace bra with red flowers on it and a matching G-string. She was using one of her arms to bar over her chest and the other hand to cover her sex. Akeno was wearing a black lace bra with darker black linings on and a matching G-string. However Akeno seemed to be getting off by it as she had a look of pleasure and was moaning while bending over.

Koneko wasn't as provocate as Akeno. She was wearing a simple white bra with blue polka-dots and matching panties. She was doing the same as Rias, doing her best to cover herself. She was glaring at Issei who was having the time of his life. Asia had on a similar attire to Koneko with a simple white bra and panties. She too was trying to cover up and looked to be on the verge of tears.

The whole incident turned out to be too much for Issei who was knocked out with a nosebleed. Seeing this Naruto got very angry, he turned to look at Hinata and asked, "Would you mind doing the honours?"

Hinata was also angered and nodded. She looked back at the girls but she focused on the slime. She outstretched her arms at it. Nothing happened for a second but then the girls noticed the slime was freezing.

"Zatouji, what's happening?" Rias asked, worried.

"I don't know." Zatouji replied.

"It's ok Rias, Hinata is freezing the Slime so it will stop." Naruto said as he, along with Hinata and Tiamat, landed.

Seeing the blonde and hearing what he said calmed her as she knew he would deal with it. As low and behold the slime completely froze and fell off them. Once it was gone Naruto turned to Tiamat and nodded.

Getting the signal, Tiamat breathed fire and burnt the slime.

"No! My baby!" Issei shouted, trying to save the slime.

Hearing him Tiamat turned to him and growled. Seeing this Naruto asked, "Don't worry about him. He's a pervert but harmless."

"It's not him. It who is sealed in him." Tiamat replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, can you hear me Ddraig?"

Suddenly a green light appeared on Issei's hand, **"Tiamat?"** The voice asked in surprise.

Hearing the name shocked everyone except Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes, it's me."

" **Look about what happened. I'm sorry."**

"I can't forgive you but I will tolerate your holder."

Ddraig sighed, **"Fine."** He said before the light faded.

Naruto looked at the girls and saw they were still jump in their underwear. "Erm, Rias. You may want to change."

Hearing this the girls looked down and remembered the state they were in. Rias quickly made a magic circle that materialized their clothes on them.

"Now that's done. Naruto why is the Chaos Karma Dragon with you." Rias asked.

"Well that's the thing. She's now sort of my Familiar." Naruto started.

"That's great Naruto." Rias commented.

"And mate."

That comment caused everyone apart from Naruto, Hinata and Tiamat's mouth hit the floor. "Y-You are mates with the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Rias said in a hurt tone.

"Yeah." Naruto answered, but hear the tone in her voice. _'I'll have to talk to her when we get back.'_ He thought, deciding to change the topic. "So did Asia and Issei find their familiars?" He asked.

"Asia did, turns out a Sprite Dragon has took a liking to her." Akeno said.

Just as she said that a small Dragon appeared behind Asia. It had dark blue scales with a lighter shade of blue for his face.

"Oh he's a Lightning Sprite Dragon. That's a rare get." Tiamat commented before smelling the air and smiled. "Oh I see."

"See what?" Asia asked.

"That Sprite Dragon sees you as his mother. He is releasing a scent that is telling other males to back off." Tiamat explained.

"That explains why he electrocuted Issei when he went close to Asia." Kiba said with a smile, getting a glare from Issei.

"So what's his name?" Hinata asked.

Asia looked at the small Dragon for a minute before an idea popped into her head. "Rassei, named after Raigeki and Issei."

Rassei flew out of her arms and started to fly around her hard chirping happily.

"He likes it." Tiamat said.

"Good, now we have to go." Rias said, she turned to Zatouji. "Thank you for letting us in."

"No problem." He said.

With that the two group disappeared the same way they got to the forest.

 **o~0~o**

The two groups arrived back in the ORC.

"Ok let's call it a night. Go home and rest after today." Rias said with a fake smile.

Naruto, Hinata, Tiamat, her peerage apart from Akeno took the message and left while Akeno stayed behind for a second until rias said, "Please just go Akeno."

Akeno looked at her friend before nodding and leaving.

Naruto, Tiamat and Hinata were outside the room when Naruto turned to Tiamat and Hinata, "You two go on home. I'll be back later."

The two looked at Naruto and Hinata gave a quick glance to the door of the ORC room. "Ok, see you later."

"Mom and dad will fill you in on everything that's gone on." He said after the two.

Once they were gone, he turned to the door and as he got closer he could hear the faint sound of crying. He knocked on the door and waited. When he got no answer and could still hear the sobbing he opened the door and saw Rias, with her back to him, staring out of the window.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rias." He said softly, turning her around. Seeing the red puffy eyes of the girl and tears streaming down her cheek. He wiped on with his thumb. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything." She said.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Guest 1 - He won't yet.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks man and yes long live. Hinata more than Raikoh. Hope you enjoyed it and continue to.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7 - Thanks and yeah I need to move things on a bit but no flashbacks for a bit apart from the one in this chapter.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thank glad to hear I'm improving and I will.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks and I will.**

 **InsaneMaelstorm - Thanks. He's more close to Sirzechs than Azazel because of the favor that comes into play, he is still on edge with Azazel at the moment.**

 **SPark681 - Yes she had. He is starting to with Rias and Akeno. I will continue.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks.**

 **Evans16 - Thanks.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Ha, thanks dude and yeah sorry as I said earlier not many flashbacks after this one. Hope I didn't disappoint.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Devil's Sin

**Hey guys back again. I wanted to get this chapter out kinda quick. This chapter will contain a Lime, just so you know. This one is a sort of trial run for when I do the full lemon. If it's good please tell me. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm still trying to decide who to do the first lemon with so if you guys don't mind leaving a review with your thoughts. It would be appreciated. Sorry if this chapter is to risque as I'm trying material for future Lemons.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Rated M - Contains multiple Limes.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures Talking."**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 10 - Devil's Sin**

 **o~0~o**

Rias had been crying into Naruto's chest for the past ten minutes having not said a word, while he just held he and stroked her hair to calm her, until she just fell silent. Naruto could hear the soft inhale and exhale of her breath which let Naruto know she had fallen asleep.

Deciding to let her rest he picked her up in a bridal style and walked her over to one of the couches. Once in front he went to put her down and was about to leave but Rias kept tight hold of his shirt, giving him no room to leave. He looked down and saw the pained expression on her face from him moving away.

He sighed and smiled, before taking out a smartphone from his pocket and calling 'Home'. It rang a few times before Kushina picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me." Naruto replied, in a whisper.

"Hey Ruto. Why are you whispering?"

"Rias fell asleep after crying and she won't let go. So I'm gonna stay the night here."

"Ok, have fun."

"Also could you and Dad fill Hinata and Raikoh in on what's been happening?"

"Sure, we'll start when Hinata gets back."

"Thanks, sorry I forgot to give Hinata Clarent to bring home for Sheha."

"Oh you got it."

"Yeah, I also got a Familiar."

"You got a Familiar. How?"

"Turns out Aunt Vivien had plans. Her name is Tiamat and is the Chaos Karma Dragon."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know, I'll let her explain when she gets home with Hinata."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

With that Naruto hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table, which was just within reach. He also got Clarent off his back and stood it next to the arm of the couch. Deciding it would be best from him to not take any of his clothes off he laid down in front to Rias and wrapped his arms around her waist and lower back to keep her close. It did push her breasts into his chest but with the situation he didn't mind, it was a pleasurable feel anyway.

Once he was comfortable he looked down to see a content smile on the face of the red head which in turn caused him to smile. She snuggled in get even closer and also wrapped her arms around Naruto. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder for comfort. Naruto just closed his eyes and fell asleep but missed the word that came out of Rias' mouth, "Naruto."

Outside the window was a bird perched on one of the tree branches. It looked eagle-like but had red feather with bits of yellow. It also had bright blue eyes that were fixed on the two sleeping on the couch. Once it had seen what it needed to it took off into the sky and disappeared into a green square.

 **o~0~o**

Inside a darkened room, a man sat on a couch, very relaxed. He was looking off into the distance. There was also a girl in the room she looked to be younger and smaller. With the darkness of the room, the features of the two couldn't be made clear.

There was silence until the man moved and sat forward. "What did you see?" The girl asked.

"Looks like she is getting close to some punk. We can't have that now." The man replied.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go and have ourselves a chat. I will put a halt to her plans."

"But wasn't it agreed she would have free reign over her life until the time she finished university?"

"I will not have some peasant's seconds. She was promised to me and me alone."

With that the man stood up and left the room. The girl just sighed but, ultimately decided to follow the older man.

 **o~0~o**

The night was peaceful for the blonde, he was sleeping soundly. That was until he was woken up by a change. When he opened his eyes he noticed Rias was no longer in his arms. He also noted that he was now on his back rather than on his side, in the position he fell asleep in.

But the biggest thing he noticed was the sensation he was getting on his neck. Rias was passionately kiss it and moving down his, now topless, chest. She stopped however when she felt Naruto move, she looked up at him with a mixed of pure bliss and urgency.

Once she confirmed Naruto was awake by seeing his eyes open she sat up so she was now straddling him. Once she was up Naruto got the full view of her naked body. Her porcelain skin was perfect, no imperfections whatsoever. Her F cup size boobs swayed with the movement of her body, her nipples and areolas were a beautiful pink.

He could feel her luscious rear pressed up against his upper legs. Just from this he could feel the softness but also the elasticity of the mounds.

That's when Naruto also felt something else, because of the sight before, his penis became erect and carried a sizeable mound in his trousers. With the added elevation he hit something and that was her pussy.

He could feel the heat emanating from her through his trousers he could also feel the love juice soaking her and in turn soaking his trousers. She was really aroused with the prospect of what she wants to happen.

He knew he was going to regret doing this as it would damage his resolve. He looked down his body and saw her most precious part, the same part that was producing the heat. She was completely clean shaven, not a single hair down there, so he couldn't tell it the curtains did match the drapes. Obviously in this position he couldn't see the whole thing but he could see the lips sitting either side of his mound. They were glistening in the limited light of the moon with it them being covered in her juices.

' _Wow. She is perfect, such beauty shouldn't be possible. She rivals both Hinata and Mikoto.'_ He thought, before moving his eyes back up to her face. It was hard to see in the limited light but Naruto could see a dusting of red on her cheeks. _'She is nervous. I have to stop this now.'_

However before he could speak, Rias beat him to it. "Naruto, please don't say anything. I need you to just be with me tonight. If I am spoiled then I won't be wanted and I can live my life the way I want." She said in a soft, pleading tone. While she said this she started to slowly and softly grind on Naruto's covered cock, both to reveal the growing need she was feeling within her core and to also distract Naruto.

She also grabbed his hand and brought it up to her left breast. She moved it around as she knew Naruto wouldn't. Naruto had to admit the breast felt great against his hand. He could feel the softness and elasticity of the skin as his hand sank slowly in but could also feel the hardness of her nipple against his palm. He could also feel it roll around, following the movement of his hand.

The stimulation was too much for Rias' previous untouched body as her head fell back in pleasure and she let out a sweet moan into the air. It hurt Naruto to hear the pain in her voice and the thought of rejecting her when she is so vulnerable. He knew what she was trying to do with the grinding and massage so he decided to speak up. "Rias stop." He said, softly.

The expression on Rias' face changed to a hurt one. "So you don't want me?" She asked, releasing his hand, letting it fall back to the couch.

Deciding to change position so she couldn't grind on him he sat up so her pussy was now on his right leg. He looked deep into her eyes with a kind expression and said, "Rias I do want you. Just as much as you want me but we can't do this."

"But why!? If we both want this just let it happen."

"Rias, I want our first time to be special not because of necessity. Remember I told you I met with your brother."

"Yeah."

"Well he told me about the engagement."

The news shocked Rias and she retreated back from him slightly, "You know?"

"Yes. I know all about it, you need to face this head on."

"But why!? Why does nobody care about what I want?" She shouted, getting off of him and turning away from him.

Naruto followed and stood behind her, he stoked her arm up and down. "Rias, you are the only person I am thinking about now. If you hit this head on and come out winning then everyone will see you can fight and make your own decisions, I will be by your side the entire time. To show it I want you to have this." He said, taking off his Yin-Yang necklace and putting it around her neck before kissing her on the side of the neck.

The kiss did more to Rias than Naruto knew, it was her spot. The feeling of his soft lips, Naruto's soft lips, against her skin sent pleasure shooting all over her body. It gave her goosebumps from head to toe. It hit most at her core, causing more of her juices to be released. It dripped from her plump lips on to the floor. The drips would have made a sound but they hit her discarded white and black laced thong.

Once he kissed her, he took off his shirt and put it over her shoulders as he felt a presence coming. Rias was too busy admiring the necklace to feel it coming. He was right as the room was filled with a blue light. Shocked Rias turned and hid behind Naruto's back. Out of the magic circle came Grayfia in her maid outfit.

She took one look at the place and knew what had happened. She looked at Naruto and fought the growing heat that was rising inside her from seeing his chiselled body. She then spotted Rias behind him and focused on her.

"Rias-sama, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Grayfia! You have no right being here." Rias shouted.

"Actually I do when it breaks the engagement but that is besides the point." She replied, turning back to Naruto. "You can leave now. I must talk with Rias-sama."

"Nice to see you again as well Grayfia." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know each other?" Rias asked.

"She was with Sirzechs when we had our meeting." Naruto answered.

' _We've known each other longer than that, Naruto-kun. You just can't remember.'_ Grayfia thought. "Naruto-sama, you have to leave. Now."

"Ok, ok." Naruto said as he turned back to Rias. He cupped her cheek in his hand and pecked her on the lips. "Remember, I'm going to be by your side. You won't going through this alone." He whispered.

Rias gave him a soft smile and moved into his hand. "I know. Thank you." She replied.

Naruto removed his hand and went to get his phone and Clarent. Grayfia stayed in the same position, but had her hands behind her back and used her magic of ice to slide a note across the floor to Naruto. Seeing it, he picked it up with the guise of getting Clarent.

Once he picked it up he quickly pocketed it. Seeing him going, Rias went to take off his shirt but was stopped by Naruto. "No you keep hold of it." He said before disappearing in his tendrils.

Once he was gone, Rias turned to Grayfia very angry. "What do you want?" She growled.

"I've come to inform you he will be visiting you tomorrow with news." Grayfia replied.

This news both shocked and scared Rias, but she was calmed by the scent of Naruto coming from the shirt.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto reappeared in his bedroom, he was facing the window and could hear breathing. He turned to his huge bed which was bigger that super king size and was gladly surprised with what he found. Both Hinata and Tiamat were laid in the bed, fast asleep.

The cover was fully over them and he could see that the two weren't wearing anything. He couldn't see their lower regions but he could see their breasts. He had seen Hinata's before and he loved them, just like the rest of her. They were a E cup but didn't sag at all with the weight, which was a testament to their elasticity.

Hinata was like most girls in that her nipples were a darker colour than regular ones. Naruto didn't mind as they still tasted amazing. Now he and Hinata had never gone all the way but they had experimented and they found out they both thought they tasted amazing.

Tiamat's breasts were an F cup, a bit bigger than Rias' he saw earlier. They were beautiful.

Deciding to strip and get in bed, Naruto took of his clothes while placing Clarent against the desk. He took the note out of his pocket and read what it said.

 **Naruto,**

 **Thank you for activating the seal we gave you that alerted us to Rias' actions. I hope you still go through with the favour. She needs it. It will start tomorrow.**

 **Sirzechs**

"Of course." Naruto said to himself, scrunching up the note and throwing it in the trash.

Once he removed his clothes he climbed on to the bed and into the middle of the two woman. As soon as he laid down both women moved to be closer to him. Naruto moved his arms so both could rest on his shoulders. Their breasts pressed against either side of his chest.

Tiamat decided to get a bit frisky and moved her leg to wrap around one of Naruto's. This made her pussy rub against his leg, he could feel the heat and moisture on his leg. He was soothed by the soft moaning Tiamat let out when her pussy rubbed. Hinata just laid next to him, continuing to sleep.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Naruto whispered to himself.

" **Too right you are."** Kurama growled in his mind.

' _Oh be quiet.'_ Naruto replied, get a grunt from the Fox.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was walking through the corridors of the old school house, on his way to ORC. Hinata and Tiamat were with him with the latter being slightly embarrassed.

When she woke up, she found out about the position she was in. It was made even worse that Naruto was awake. She had jumped out of the bed and straight into the bathroom, not coming out until Naruto talked to her and told her it was ok and that she never had to feel embarrassed around him.

It had took awhile but she did eventually come out and apologize to him but Naruto just told her it was fine.

As they got closer to the room Naruto felt the foreign energy coming from it along with Rias' and her peerage. Before they went in Naruto said, "When we get in there don't worry about anything that is said. It will all be ok."

Hinata and Tiamat looked at each other before turning back to Naruto and nodding.

Naruto opened the doors to the ORC and saw Rias' peerage stood to the side with Grayfia stood near them. The peerage glanced at Naruto as he entered before returning to looking to the centre of the room.

Naruto followed their gaze and saw Rias on the couch, sat next to a tall man looking to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned up as the top button was undone, giving a slight view to his chest.

He had a smug smile on his face and was rubbing his hand on Rias' exposed thigh. Naruto could see that by the look on her face that she was hating it. He also noticed that she was playing with the necklace he gave her, seeing it made him smile a bit knowing she was finding comfort in him.

Deciding to make himself known he said, "Hey Rias, who's the blonde?"

Rias turned to her Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto, this is Riser Phenex." She said.

"You forgot something Rias." Riser said.

"Oh I did? What?"

"That I'm your fiance."

"No you aren't. I will choose my own fiance, not one picked for me without my consent. Now what is this news you had for me?" Rias growled, pushing his hand of and standing up.

"Now, now Rias. You know this marriage is the best for Devil kind. You know our numbers are thinned out after the last war and we need to keep the pure-blood alive. You want to be with this pathetic thing. He either doesn't have any supernatural energy or it's so low I can't sense it. The news I came here to say was the wedding has been moved up. It will take place in a month's time." Riser said pointing to Naruto.

"What!? I was told that I had until university to live my life! How do you know I was with Naruto?"

"I have been watching you."

"You what!?"

"You really think I wouldn't cover my bases so you didn't do anything untowards? When I saw the two of you sleep on that very couch last night I decided to act. So I informed my family and they agreed that it would be better to move up the wedding." Riser explained, pointing to the couch Naruto and Rias spent some of the night on last night.

"That's low man." Naruto commented.

"Shut you insect. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Riser Phenex, of the Phenex clan, descendants of the Phoenix and gifted with their powers." He exclaimed, releasing his wings of fire.

"That's great, Grilled Chicken." Naruto replied calmly.

"What did you call me?"

"Grilled Chicken."

"How dare you insult the fiance of your **[King]**. Our marriage is best for the Devils and a low class like you has no right getting involved."

"I don't care about that!" Rias shouted.

"Now you're just being selfish Rias."

"No, everyone else is being selfish. Thinking they can force me to do something I desperately don't want to do!" She shouted with tears stinging her eyes.

"If I have to, I'll incinerate your entire peerage and especially that blonde. Then I will make you return to the Underworld with me as my bride. With the knowledge he died because of you." He said grabbing her chin so she can't look away from his intense stare. He took a quick look round before saying, "But I may keep the women alive to add to my concubines."

Naruto noticed the tears and got angry but kept it in, it only got worse when he said making the women concubines and that he would make Rias live in sadness. He had to stick to the plan so he only turning his head towards Grayfia. Once the two met eyes Naruto gave her a nod to which Grayfia returned.

She turned back to the two arguing Devils and said, "Now this is no way two high class Devils should behave. There will be no need for that. Rias-sama, Riser-sama as you know I am here under the order of Sirzechs. I will not tolerate violence at this meeting."

Hearing her Riser backed off, "Even I know that the Ultimate **[Queen]** isn't someone to cross. Even I would become fearful."

"Sirzechs, thought that things would devolve like this. So a wager was made." Grayfia said, capturing the attention of everyone except Naruto. "If Rias-sama continued to put her wants before her family then it would have to settle it with a Rating Game."

This shocked everyone but Naruto. Rias was especially taken aback by the news.

"Rating Game, what's that?" Asia asked.

"A Rating Game is a competition between two Devils and their respective peerage. It's like a game of chess, that's why each of us has different powers depending on the piece we possess." Akeno explained, getting a nod of understanding from Asia.

Riser just started to laughed, Rias glared at him before he spoke. "I have competed in multiple Rating Games and won. However you, Rias, haven't completed in any as of yet. I also have a full peerage while you still are missing a few pieces." Once he said this he clicked his fingers and in an orange magic circle fifteen women appeared all of different size and age.

There was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. She wore a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she was wearing a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

A young girl who most notably is always seen wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite side.

A young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's and a Japanese Samurai and wearing a headband that goes across her hair and forehead.

A tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit was a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage.

A woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section on her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place.

A well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. She wore a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also was wearing black arm guards over her forearms.

Two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they kept tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon both wore it on different sides, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist.

Two young girls in appearing in their teens, one had red eyes and blue hair while the other had the reverse with blue eyes and red hair. While the first tied her hair in a ponytail, the other tied hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Both had light brown cat ears with black stripes and each had piercings in one of the ears opposite to each other, the redhead had two golds on her left with the bluenette having blue colored on her right, each of them had a fang sticking out of their mouths also opposite each other, with one being on her left while the other had hers on the right. They appeared to be the same height. Both girls wore short skimpy white sailor uniforms that reveals their abdomen, shoulders and lower breasts and black skirts, the also wore their ascots in different fashions.

A young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wore a pair of zōri.

There were two wearing skimpy french maid's outfits. One had long brown hair while the other had shorter more burgundy hair.

There was also a woman dressed in a dark purple belly dancers suit. She had long grey hair kept in a high ponytail.

The final one was a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

They all looked at Riser, who just decided to prove a point and annoy Rias, said. "Yubelluna."

"Yes my lord." The purple haired woman replied, walking up to him.

Without a word he put his finger under her chin and pushed it up before capturing her lips with his. Immediately he invaded her mouth with his tongue, searching the area. Yubelluna just melted into it and let her master have his way with her.

Rias became enraged with the slight, _'I know I don't want this but to do this in front of me is a huge insult.'_ She thought, beginning to play with the necklace again.

It was made worse by Riser slipping his hand under the strap that covered her breast and began to tease her nipple by rolling it with his finger or pinching it slightly. It got the desired reaction out of the woman as she moaned farther into the kiss.

Deciding to go even farther he used the hand that was under her chin to penetrate her mound by pushing her dress out of the way giving everyone the view of her stockings garter belt but no underwear so you could see the neatly shaven purple hair leading to shining lips being invaded by Riser's fingers.

While Issei was annoyed by this, he couldn't help envy the blonde for being able to do that, and by the look of the other girls in his peerage, do it to any of them. Apart from the small blonde who had turned away from the scene.

"Enough Riser." Naruto said.

Riser stopped his pleasurable assault on the purplette, who collapsed on to him in bliss, and turned to Naruto while putting the fingers that were in Yubelluna's pussy into her mouth for her to taste herself. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, just you have to agree to the wager." Naruto said.

"Fine. I accept." Riser said.

"Good, so do I." Naruto replied with a smile as everyone looked at him like he grew a second head.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

 **AndyM9594 - Yeah it does. It is to do with the aura he has, it soothes women and helps them want to be near him.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thank you.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Yeah, but Naruto is always there for her.**

 **Insanemaelstorm - It was intentional to do that, in my story Dragons act on instinct and Tiamat's instinct told her to make Naruto her mate. It's similar to Kuroka in canon where all she want's is strong genes for her children. Thanks and hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks and I thought I'd give her a reaction as she seems too laid back about other women in a harem in canon and in other Fanfiction.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks glad you enjoyed. You are close, he got Clarent not Excalibur. Clarent was another sword owned by King Arthur also yes the letter was from Vivien. It is on the same level but a bit less powerful. Yeah it is kinda cliche but she is important to the story, as you'll see later.**

 **Guest - Thanks.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks and yeah she is. I won't write all about Sheha's training but you will be seeing bits of it. Ha, he will get better but most people would like that view. As you can see Rias' getting better. Hope you enjoy. Yes they will be with Naruto but they won't be in the story for while yet.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Favor

**Hey guys back again. Just so you know the future lemon I was talking about last chapter happens in the next chapter, I'm not going to tell you who it's with, you'll have to read. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Updated bios will be after the Review Replies.**

 **O~0~o**

 **Rated M - Contains Lime.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 11 - The Favor**

 **o~0~o**

The room was silent as everyone except Grayfia looked at Naruto, it didn't last long however as Riser just burst out laughing.

He took his fingers out of Yubelluna's mouth but not without her tongue following, trying to savour having her master inside her in some way. Knowing it was inevitable she just decided to lean against him and be close to him.

Seeing their master laughing caused the entirety of his peerage apart from Yubelluna to follow suit and burst into laughter.

He laughed until the need to breathe was too much and he took a breath. He took a minute to compose himself. "You go against me? Are you crazy?" Riser asked, before turning his head to Rias. "Are you that incompetent as a **[King]** , that you haven't taught your servants proper decorum?"

Rias raised her eyebrow in confusion, she then thought back to the argument her and Riser had. She had been so angry that she didn't notice Riser calling Naruto her servant. "Riser, Naruto isn't my servant. He isn't even a Devil."

Riser just laughed again before turning back to Naruto. "You do know that this is between myself and Rias. You have no right getting involved in this, so just go back to wherever you came from and leave my fiancee alone."

Naruto just smirked, "I can't do that."

"If you don't leave now, I'll make you."

"You shall do no such thing Riser-sama. The Rating Game will go between Riser-sama and Naruto." Grayfia said, with a slight edge in voice that no-one except Naruto noticed.

"What is the meaning of this? You said that I had to fight Riser." Rias asked.

"Actually I didn't, all I said was that if you continued to put your needs before your family's, then a Rating Game will be played, I never specified who would be part of it."

All the Devils thought back and realised she was right, Grayfia never said that the Rating Game had to be between Riser and Rias.

"But why?" Rias asked, turning to Naruto. "Why fight for me?"

"Three reasons. First I care about you Rias and I want to ensure your freedom. The second I'll reveal once we are alone and third, sorry to say this but you have no chance against him."

Rias was hurt by the last reason, "You don't think I can do it?" She asked, in a hurt tone putting her head down.

Naruto looked at her with sympathy, he walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Rias you are powerful, I knew it from the moment I met you. All your peerage is but you are at a huge disadvantage. Riser is skilled in Rating Games and he has a full peerage. I have watched tapes of the battle and I have to say, no matter how much an ass I think he is, his peerage is well trained." He said, into her hair.

Rias listened to him and couldn't help but agree with him, the whole thing made sense. She nodded into his chest, "Ok." She said.

He unwrapped his arms from her but kept one arm over her shoulders for reassurance. He looked at Grayfia who asked, "So Naruto, who will be fighting alongside?"

"Myself." Was all he said.

Everyone was shocked again by the blonde, "You really think that you can take on my peerage along with myself?" Riser asked, turning his head to Rias, "You may as well start packing to come back and get fitted for your dress Rias." He said, going back behind Yubelluna and once against going back to her to the joy of the purple haired woman, deciding to show Rias what awaits her in the future.

He put his left arm across her chest and put his hand under her dress. He used his palm to knead her breast while using his thumb and index finger to pinch and twist her nipple getting a moan from the woman who couldn't support her head anymore, having to rest it on his shoulder.

Taking advantage of the access she was giving him, he used his other hand to travel down her toned stomach and under her skirt. It travelled over the rough terrain that was her public hair and reached her pussy, he could feel that she was still soaking from last time. He found her clit and pinched it a few time before burying two fingers back into her.

The two assaults on her pussy were too much for the woman and she ended up cumming all over Riser's hand but he didn't stop and just continued.

Rias was fuming at the scene, she just wanted to destroy the two with her Power of Destruction but the consequences of it would be way too big.

She was about to walk away until she felt a feeling on her head, Naruto had kissed her in her hair, the feeling of being kissed by him calmed her. That's also when she felt it, his aura, he was emitting it just wide enough for her to be enveloped by it. It felt like a warm, comfortable blanket covering the entirety of her body. She looked up to him to see the smile she loved on his face, beaming down at her.

' _Thank you, Naruto. Thank you so much. Once this is all over I will show how much you mean to me.'_ Rias thought, while pushing herself more into Naruto.

What she didn't know is that two people were watching the interaction of the two with jealousy for her. Grayfia and Akeno looked at the redhead hug into the blonde. _'She is so lucky. He may have multiple girls but the love he shows them all is amazing. She looks just like Mama did with him.'_ Akeno thought.

 _'I'm so close to him yet so far. I have to wait till he is announced to the Factions before I can tell him.'_ Grayfia thought. "Now we need to discuss the winnings."

"What would you suggest?" Riser asked.

Grayfia adopted a thinking pose, this was for show however as the win term had already been discussed. She kept it up until she decided it was long enough and said, "The winner can have one wish granted by the other."

Riser smiled at the term, "That's great. I agree."

He decided he'd had enough of Yubelluna so he removed his hand from her breast and pussy, much to her dismay but one look it his face took any rebellion away. He only wiped his fingers on her dress and nodded his head to his peerage. Taking the order Yubelluna walked back to the group and stood at attention.

Seeing him take the bait Naruto smirked, _'Hook. Line. And now to sink him.'_

" **Want a hand?"** Kurama asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

' _Yeah go on, I'll release mine then when I give the word you go.'_

" **Got it."**

"This will be easy, when will this Rating Game take place?" Riser asked.

"A week from now." Grayfia replied.

Riser just nodded before turning to his peerage and walking up to them. This was when Naruto decided to strike. "Hey Birdbrain!" He shouted.

Riser growled at the name and turned back, "What maggot?"

"You said earlier I was weak, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Naruto looked down at Rias, "Could you go and stand with the others? I don't want you to get hurt." He asked.

Interested in what was going to happen, she nodded and went to stand with Akeno. The entire room was focussed on Naruto, seeing that he put his hand out in front of him. Out of it Carnwennan, rose.

Once out and levitating above his hand he grabbed it with his other hand. The Devils could feel the energy emitting from the dagger.

"I-is that a Holy Weapon?" Akeno asked.

"Yes." Grayfia answered.

"But which is it?" Rias asked.

"It's called Carnwennan. It was used by King Arthur to hide the supernatural energy he obtained from the Lady of the Lake." Grayfia explained.

"So that's why he doesn't emit an aura."

"Yes, even his Faction do and he's about to release it."

With that everyone turned back to Naruto, who was just smiling. He turned his head to Rias, "Sorry for this." He said.

Rias was confused by this until he unsheathed Carnwennan. Once he did they were all hit by his aura, like a frieght train. The only ones able to withstand it were Hinata, Grayfia and Tiamat. The latter of which had got so aroused by the power coming from Naruto she felt her underwear and thighs getting soaked from the juices she was leaking. A blush dusted onto her face as it was so bad she started to rub her thighs together to get some form of release.

The force of the aura's release was so great the floor below him and ceiling above him cracked and cratered with him in the centre.

Riser was beside himself, _'What the fuck!? He was so weak a second ago and now his power dwarfs mine.'_

Naruto smirked at the sight. "What's wrong Riser? Scared? No? How about some more?" _'Go Kurama.'_

Kurama smiled and released his power into Naruto, who in turn released it out. The force got even worse, the craters got deeper. Issei, Asia along with seven of Riser's peerage fainted from the energy. Tiamat had also fainted but for entirely different reasons. The power hit her hard and she couldn't take it, she came in her underwear. The release was so intense her eye rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards.

She would have fell onto the floor if Hinata hadn't acted quickly and caught her. At first she was confused as she knew Tiamat was powerful and could withstand Naruto's power. Her eyes became intense, the veins around them bulged out. She had activated her Byakugan.

She looked Tiamat over just in case and that's when she saw the soaking underwear. She realized immediately that Naruto's power aroused her so much she came. She just giggled before laying her on the floor.

Seeing he got the desired results, Naruto sheathed Carnwennan once again and his aura disappeared as if it was never there. Everyone conscious apart from Grayfia and Hinata released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Now you know what you are up against. I will destroy you in a week's time for what you said to Rias and the other girls."

Riser didn't reply and just activated his magic circle, teleporting his peerage and himself out of the room. Once they were gone Naruto turned to everyone. "Everyone ok?"

"Issei and Asia passed out. Apart from them everyone is fine." Rias said.

Kiba and Koneko picked up Issei and Asia respectively and laid them on the couches. Naruto also did the same when he noticed Tiamat on the floor. He sat and laid her head on his lap for comfort while Hinata sat next him.

Rias sat at her desk with Akeno stood behind her. Koneko was able to sit on the space next to Asia and Kiba was able to do the same with Issei. Grayfia however decided to stand behind Naruto.

"Again, sorry about the damage to the office." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. Look." Rias said, nodding to the damage.

Naruto looked at saw the crater fixing himself. "Wow, some kind of repair seals."

"Exactly, now Naruto would you care to explain what's going on?" Rias asked, in a annoyed tone.

"Well, it's the second reason. This is the favour I was talking about earlier."

"So you only did this for my brother?" Rias asked, with a disappointing look.

"No, I didn't agree at first as I wanted to get to know you. Once I got to know you I agreed straight away. I did however have a stipulation to this favour."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I want to fight against you and your peerage to assess you and see where you need improving. So I want you go and train this week."

Rias smiled at this, "How can we do this?"

"Your brother has all that figured out." Grayfia said.

 **o~0~o**

 _ **Minato and Kushina answered the door to Sirzechs and Grayfia.**_

" _ **So you are alive. It's an honor, Kushina-sama and Minato-sama." Sirzechs said in shock as he bowed.**_

 _ **Grayfia bowed as well before seeing Naruto causing a blush to appear because of his appearance. 'There he is.' She thought.**_

" _ **Devil King." Kushina and Minato said.**_

" _ **Please, please. Just Sirzechs. May we come in?"**_

" _ **Of course, right this way." Minato replied, moving out of the way of the door so the two could walk in.**_

 _ **As Grayfia walked past Kushina hugged her. Naruto saw this and was slightly confused but let it go as his parents clearly knew the two from before. He did however notice the two glance at him before he made his way into the living room.**_

 _ **The five of them gathered in the living room everyone had sat down except Grayfia who stood behind Sirzechs but not for long as Kushina said, "Why aren't you sitting Grayfia?"**_

" _ **As Sirzechs' [Queen], I should be by his side."**_

" _ **Nonsense have a seat."**_

 _ **Grayfia looked conflicted until she saw the look Kushina was giving her and she knew not to argue. So she took a seat next to her [King].**_

" _ **Would you like some scotch Sirzechs?"**_

" _ **I would love some, thank you." Sirzechs replied, taking to glass of scotch Minato had gotten him.**_

 _ **Minato turned to Grayfia, "Anything for you Grayfia?"**_

" _ **No thank you."**_

 _ **Minato just smiled and nodded before sitting down next to Kushina and Naruto.**_

" _ **So I'll ask you straight up. Why are you here?" Sirzechs asked, taking a sip of scotch.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina went on to explain about the Kings being released and what that entailed. Sirzechs just nodded and listened.**_

" _ **Wow, that's a lot of information." He said.**_

" _ **I know but you don't need to get involved. This is our problem not yours." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Nonsense, our two factions are allies." Sirzechs spared a quick glance to Grayfia. " If you are in trouble we will help. The only problem is you aren't known."**_

" _ **Yeah we need someway to become known to everyone." Minato said.**_

 _ **A idea popped into Sirzechs head and it would kill two birds with one stone. "I have an idea."**_

" _ **Do tell." Kushina said.**_

" _ **Well you see my sister has been forced into a marriage with the Phenex household. She is against the idea and it kills me to see her miserable, the contract was made before I had any power so I can't refute it. But you have already met my sister, Rias, correct Naruto?" Said blond nodded. "We could get her fiance to agree to a wager to fight."**_

" _ **Where do we come in?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **I will have Grayfia be at a meeting between the two, she will issue the wager but word it so that she doesn't specify who Riser fights. That's where you agree to fight on her behalf. I know the power of the Monarchs and you could take down Riser."**_

 _ **Naruto thought this over and thought about Rias, "Do I have to give my answer now? I'd prefer to get to know Rias before I agree."**_

 _ **Sirzechs smiled at Naruto, "I get that. Could you give me answer in a month?"**_

 _ **Naruto nodded.**_

 _ **Sirzechs turned his head to Grayfia who caught his eyes. He nodded and she stood up. She walked up to Naruto and handed him a piece of paper with a Gremory seal on it.**_

" _ **Once you have your answer push some energy into that seal and I shall come to you to finalize the deal." Sirzechs explained.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded before pocketing the seal. He stood up, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom, Dad. It was nice to meet you Sirzechs and Grayfia." He said giving them a wave as he walked out the room to the sounds of the four bidding him goodnight.**_

 _ **Naruto went to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Mikoto just getting ready to go into bed. She was wearing a pink nightgown that cut off just under her rear. It had edging of black lace, the top of which gave Naruto a nice view of the top of her cleavage.**_

 _ **Once she saw Naruto she smiled, "You coming to bed?" She asked.**_

" _ **Yeah." He replied, taking off his clothes and changing into lounge pants.**_

 _ **The two got into bed and cuddled up to each other, falling asleep in each other's arms.**_

 **o~0~o**

 _ **Naruto was stood in the clearing, getting ready to bring Hinata and Raikoh through but he had some business to take care of first. He pulled out the piece of paper Sirzechs had given him about a month earlier.**_

 _ **He pushed some energy into it and the black ink began to glow red. Seeing the reaction, he threw the paper into the air where it landed on the grass and grew to a full magic circle. The light coming off it engulfed the entire clearing, Naruto had to shield his eyes with his hand.**_

 _ **Once the light died down Naruto took his hand away from his face and was met with the sight of Sirzechs stood where the centre of the magic circle was. Seeing Naruto he smiled. "I'm guessing you have come to a decision."**_

" _ **Yes, I have got to know Rias over this last month. She is a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have her. She doesn't deserve to be subjected to a life of misery. So yes I will do it." Naruto explained, getting a smile from Sirzechs. "However I have one stipulation."**_

 _ **Sirzechs face dropped when he heard this. "And what would that be? I will not do anything that hurts Rias or anyone else."**_

" _ **No, no. Nothing like that. I was present when Rias took down that Stray Devil a couple of weeks ago. While she and her peerage are strong they aren't up to level they could be. I have reviewed the footage you left with Mom and Dad of Riser's Rating Games and he would win against her hands down. She needs to strengthen up if she want to partake in Rating Games within a year. So my stipulation I want to have a Rating Game style fight with Rias and her peerage after she is free." Naruto explained.**_

 _ **Sirzechs took this information in and he had to agree, Rias was sort of mollycoddling her servants. This would do her good, but on problem arose. "Won't you take her down easily?"**_

" _ **Yes that's why when the wager is made I want Rias and her peerage to train. I can borrow her one of my Monarchs who is an excellent swordsman for Kiba and I was hoping you could borrow her Grayfia for magic. Koneko's strength I can't think of anyone yet but I will."**_

" _ **That's reasonable. I think Grayfia will be more than happy to help, I'll ask her when I return."**_

" _ **Ok so we have a deal?" Naruto asked, outstretching her arm to the Devil King.**_

 _ **Sirzechs responded in kind and shook Naruto's hand to agree the deal with the Monarch. He then pulled out another piece of paper with the same seal on it. "If anything comes up, do the same thing and think about what you want to say. We'll receive the thought and respond to it."**_

" _ **Thank you." Naruto said, putting the piece of paper in his pocket.**_

" _ **And with that I bid you goodnight Naruto. Thank you for helping my little sister." Sirzechs said, disappearing in a magic circle.**_

" _ **Anytime." Naruto replied.**_

 **o~0~o**

Just as Naruto finished telling them about the meeting Tiamat, Issei and Asia had woken up.

"So this whole thing was planned?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, however we didn't think it would happen this fast." Grayfia said.

"What was your answer to training us Grayfia?"

"I will help, it will be hard for you but endure and you will be stronger." Grayfia replied.

Rias smiled at her brother's **[Queen]** , "Thank you." She said before turning her head back to Naruto, "What about the final trainer, did you decide?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Naruto replied, looking over to Tiamat. Getting what he was asking she smiled and nodded. Getting the response he wanted Naruto turned back to Rias. "Tiamat will be your final instructor."

"So we are getting trained by the Stormwind Monarch, the Ultimate **[Queen]** and the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Rias asked in amazement.

"Yeah and you start today so get your stuff packed and meet Tiamat behind this building in two hours. I have already informed Sitri-sama and the principal of your absence." Grayfia said, in a tone that left no room for argument from the Devils, who left to get packed.

The only people left in the room was Naruto, Hinata, Tiamat and Grayfia. "Thank you for doing this you two." Naruto said to Tiamat and Grayfia.

"If it's important to you Naruto. I'd be happy to do it." Tiamat replied.

"She is my **[King]** 's sister of course I want to help her." Grayfia replied.

Naruto just smiled at the answer before they all left the room, out to the back, waiting for the rest.

 **o~0~o**

They had been waiting two hours, Naruto had contacted Raikoh who arrived an hour into them waiting. Everyone else had arrived except for Asia and Issei.

"They'd better hurry up or it will be punishment later." Grayfia said.

Rias gulped at this as she remembered hearing about Grayfia's punishments of her brother when he was acting stupid and they weren't nice.

Lucky the two arrived just on time. "Sorry we were late. My parents were worried Asia would get hurt so we had to convince them to let her go." Issei explained. "But they weren't worried about me." Issei whispered in annoyance, getting a sorry smile of Asia.

"Well now that we are all here, we can go." Grayfia said.

"Where are we going?" Rias asked.

"To the Gremory summer home."

"Ok and how are we getting there?"

"That would be my job." Tiamat said, walking out of the group. She transformed into her Dragon Form. **"I will fly us there."** She said, laying down and putting her wing out so they could get on her back.

Rias and her peerage were in awe at the sight of the Chaos Karma Dragon, Rias snapped out of her stupor in shock, "Why are you like that? What about the students?"

"It's ok I placed a barrier on Tiamat so any human won't be able to see her." Grayfia explained.

Happy with that Rias picked up her stuff and went to get on. But before she did she walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for all you're doing for me and my peerage. Once this is all over I want to show you just how much you mean to me." She said.

"I can't wait. But for now just train and get strong, I expect a good fight from you." Naruto replied with a smile before returning the kiss on her cheek.

Rias didn't answer, she just smiled and nodded before getting Tiamat's back. The rest followed suit and were all secured on the Dragon's back. Once everyone was on Tiamat stood back up and looked at Naruto, **"See you in a week, Master."**

Naruto smiled, "When you get back I'll take you on that date I promised." He replied.

Tiamat nodded and with on beat of her great wings she took off into the air and off to the site of the Gremory training.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Thor94 - Thanks. Yeah, I decided to make him even more of an asshole than he was as he won't be in my story as much. Hope you enjoy it when it comes up.**

 **Insanemaelstorm -Thanks, like he said Naruto wants to get to know Tiamat before they do anything. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks**

 **Elchabon - Thanks and no problem. Glad you enjoyed them. As you read in this chapter the first had been chosen. Just wait a bit longer for the fight.**

 **SPark681 - You found out.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks, the first has been chosen.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks, hope you enjoyed.**

 **AndyM9594 - Not quite, get excited for NarutoxGrayfia as it will happen. She already has feelings for him because of the past events while Naruto obviously finds her attractive.**

 **Guest 2 - It is. In any other circumstances he would have. But first Riser thinks Naruto is part of Rias' peerage. Also as explained in this chapter the whole thing was a plan so Naruto had to remain calm however in the fight he won't be so calm.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **Thomas Turbato - Sorry you feel that way. Also you can't really compare my story to theirs as the circumstances of the stories are different. So go read them.**

 **Guest 3 - Yes, it would have been long enough but I am learning to be a writer so I want to get it the habit now. Also it doesn't take away from the story so it doesn't matter.**

 **Diomar Lord Dimitri – Thanks.**

 **Shigure Toshiro – Thanks Hope you enjoyed.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Void Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 18

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** He is lean with defined muscles of an athlete and fair skin. His most defining features are the blonde hair, blue which had a hint of violet eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

 **Skills -** Void Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Primal Ten, Caius Shadow (Creation), Granmarg Earth (Creation), Mobius Frost (Creation), Kuraz Light (Creation), Raiza Storm (Creation), Thestalos Flame (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Kuoh Academy.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Ramen, supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, his family and Void magic. **Dislikes -** War, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** Born in the Elemental Nations to Minato and Kushina. Lived with them while they collected the 9 bijuu. When he was 16 and he had 6 of them they were attacked by the Akatsuki. They defeated them in a war and left to the Kuoh.

 **Relationships - Mother -** Kushina, **Father -** Minato, **Sister/Lover -** Mikoto, **Brother -** Kakashi, **Adopted Sister/Cousin -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake), **Lover -** Hinata, **Future Lover -** Rias, Akeno, Tiamat, Grayfia, Raynare.

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse. To live a happy life and raise a family. Make life the best it can be for the women he loves.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Kushina Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Heavenly Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** ?

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** Looks to be in her early 30's. She has blood red hair, tied in a high ponytail that reaches to her mid-back with two bangs framing her face that go down to her shoulders, she has a black clip in her hair parting it to left. Her eyes are violet which adds to her fair skinned beauty.

 **Skills -** Heavenly Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Mobius Frost (Creation), Kuraz Light (Creation), Raiza Storm (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by God of the Bible.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Ramen, supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, her family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan, anyone who hurts her family.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She, along with Minato were created by God of the Bible. They trained and after God fought and sealed Trihexa, they fought Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse because of this they lost their powers making Mikoto the new Heavenly Monarch.

 **Relationships - Creator -** God of the Bible, **Husband/Brother -** Minato, **Son** \- Naruto, **Daughter/Creation -** Mikoto, **Son -** Kakashi, **Adopted Daughter/Niece -** Sheha, **Sister -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To help Naruto and raise Sheha.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Minato Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Underworld Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** ?

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** Looks to be in his early 30's. He looks like an older version of Naruto. His hair is the same shade of blonde except spikier and longer with bangs that reached his jaw. His eyes are cerulean blue.

 **Skills -** Underworld Magic, Sacred Gear Creation.

 **Sacred Gear -** Caius Shadow (Creation), Granmarg Earth (Creation), Thestalos Flame (Creation)

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by God of the Bible.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, Mikoto, Hinata, Kakashi, his family and Underworld magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan, anyone who hurts his family.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** He, along with Kushina were created by God of the Bible. They trained and after God fought and sealed Trihexa, they fought Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse because of this they lost their powers making Kakashi the new Underworld Monarch.

 **Relationships - Creator -** God of the Bible, **Wife/Sister -** Kushina, **Son** \- Naruto, **Daughter -** Mikoto, **Son/Creation -** Kakashi, **Adopted Daughter/Niece -** Sheha, **Sister -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To help Naruto and raise Sheha.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Mikoto Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Heavenly Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Bisexual

 **Age -** 19

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** She has fair skin with long straight black hair which are in a ponytail now and two bangs framing her face. Her eye are onyx black.

 **Skills -** Heavenly Magic.

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Tokyo College.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, Naruto, Hinata, her family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She was created from Kushina to help combat the Kings while Kushina and Minato take on Tragoedia. Once they were sealed her and Kakashi lost most of their power and became a child

 **Relationships - Mother/Creator -** Kushina, **Father -** Minato, **Brother/Lover -** Naruto, **Brother -** Kakashi, **Adopted Sister/Cousin -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake), **Lover -** Hinata, **Future Lover -** Rias, Akeno, Tiamat, Grayfia, Raynare.

 **Location:** Kuoh/Tokyo

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse. To live a happy life and raise a family.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Kakashi Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Underworld Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 19

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** He had fair skin. He had spiky silver hair pointed to the left. He also had grey eyes with a scar across his left eye. He always wore a blue balaclava that covered the bottom half of his face.

 **Skills -** Underworld Magic.

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Travelling the world.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Supernatural, his family and Heavenly magic. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She was created from Minato to help combat the Kings while Kushina and Minato take on Tragoedia. Once they were sealed he and Mikoto lost most of their power and became a child

 **Relationships - Mother -** Kushina, **Father/Creator -** Minato, **Sister -** Mikoto, **Brother -** Kakashi, Naruto, **Adopted Sister/Cousin -** Sheha, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible, **Aunt -** Vivien (Lady of the Lake)

 **Location:** Worldwide

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Hinata Uzumaki

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Frost Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 18

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** She possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender. She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut that extends beyond her hips. She has a noticeably womanly figure. Her skin is pale.

 **Skills -** Frost Magic, Byakugan.

 **Sacred Gear -** Mobius Frost

 **Education -** Vast knowledge of the supernatural. Taught by Kushina and Minato. Goes to Kuoh Academy.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Naruto, his family, cinnamon rolls, flower pressing. **Dislikes -** War, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa, Madara, Uchiha clan, Hyuga clan.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** Born in the Elemental Nations to Hitomi and Hiashi. She was seen as weak by her father and the clan elders. At the age of 8 she was kidnapped by a member of Kumogakure, so they could have the Byakugan. However she was saved by Naruto, she met his family and they went to take her back home. Once they got there they saw that the Hyuga did nothing so Hinata left with Naruto and became the Frost Monarch.

 **Relationships - Mother -** Hitomi, **Father -** Hiashi, **Sister -** Hanabi, **Lover -** Naruto, **Future Lover -** Rias, Akeno, Tiamat, Grayfia, Raynare.

 **Location:** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse. To live a happy life and raise a family with Naruto.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Sheha Lacus

 **Gender -** Female

 **Race -** Demi-God

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 10

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** She has golden blonde hair that goes down to her lower back and the bright blue eyes. Down the right side of her face were thin black marks that looked like ivy on her face. Her skin is tanned. She wears a necklace that was given to her by her mother once they reunited.

 **Skills -** Swordswoman, Lake's Blessing, Battle Form.

 **Education -** Home schooled by Minato and Kushina. Taught how to wield a sword by Raikoh.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Vivien, Holy Swords. **Dislikes -** Baou, sour food, being alone.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** She was born from Vivien's power. She looked after her until the Kings came looking for her. Vivien hid her with a family in a village near Kuoh Town called Shizukesa. She lived there for 8 years until Baou tracked her down and destroyed the village. She escaped and was found by Naruto who reunited her with her mother. Now she is spending her time getting to know her.

 **Relationships - Mother -** Vivien, **Adopted Mother/Aunt -** Kushina, **Adopted Father/Uncle -** Minato, **Adopted Sister/Cousin -** Mikoto, **Adopted** **Brother/Cousin -** Kakashi, Naruto, **Grandfather -** God of the Bible

 **Location -** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To master the powers of her battle form and get Excalibur back. Spend time with her mother.

 **o~0~o**

 **Name -** Raikoh Minamoto

 **Gender -** Male

 **Race -** Stormwind Monarch

 **Sexual Orientation -** Straight

 **Age -** 24

 **Class/Status -** High society

 **Physical Description -** He is a young man who is always covered head to toe in pale blue armour. All except his face was covered, his skin was white as snow but he had grey eyes. The shoulder guards of his armour looked like skull with green gems for eyes and a horn protruding from it's forehead.

However the most notable thing about the man is the sword he has with him. It was about 5ft in length with no guard. Along the blade was engravings of mystic symbols and a purple wrap handle.

 **Skills -** Swordswoman, Demon Slayer.

 **Sacred Gear -** Raiza Stormwind

 **Education -** Taught everything he knows by his father.

 **Likes/Dislikes - Likes -** Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Swords, Demon killing. **Dislikes -** war, Kings of the Apocalypse, Tragoedia, Trihexa.

 **Childhood/Backstory -** He was born into a clan of executioners under the emperor's command. Raikoh was given the order to kill his own father. He couldn't bring himself to do it, so he stole Soul Shrine, his clan's ancestral sword, and fled. He was found by Kushina and Minato, near death. They got Naruto to use Raiza Stormwind to restore his health. Once they did he made a life pact to fight for them.

 **Relationships - Mother -** Kuyo, **Father -** Taol

 **Location -** Kuoh

 **Goals -** To teach Sheha to master the powers of her battle form. To stop Tragoedia and the Kings of the Apocalypse.


	12. Chapter 12 - Nights of Firsts

**Hey guys back again. I don't have much to say this time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next time.**

 **o~0~o**

 **Rated M - Contains Lemon.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 12 - Nights of Firsts**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Hinata were left on the grounds, once they were out of eyesight he turned to her and said, "Come on, we have the week off. So what do you want to do?"

Hinata brought her index finger to the corner of her mouth into a thinking pose, Naruto just found it made her look more attractive. He had been so busy today with Riser, he hadn't taken the time to appreciate the art that was Hinata in the Kuoh uniform.

Naruto was too entranced to hear Hinata, she saw him just staring at her and blushed, _'He always looks at me like that. Am I that beautiful in his eyes?'_ She thought.

Hinata's past had left emotional scars on her that she still had to this day and one of them, probably the biggest, was she saw herself as ugly. If it wasn't for Naruto and his love she knew she would be wearing baggy clothes and trying to hide her body as much as possible but Naruto changed that. His love for her made her see she wasn't as ugly as she thought, now her confidence in her body isn't perfect but it was a lot better.

This uniform was a prime example, the skirt was so short that she could swear her purple laced thong was on show. The corset pushed her breasts out so far against her shirt that if she wasn't wearing a bra you would be able to tell her nipples were on show. She would never had wore it if she hadn't met Naruto.

She decided to get Naruto's attention, so she pushed her energy into her fingertip. A small ball of water dripped out of her skin and formed above her fingertip. Once she knew she had enough, she flicked her finger in Naruto's direction. The ball followed but went a collision course with Naruto's face.

It hit it's target, getting him square between the eyes. He shook his head and used his sleeve to wipe the water off his head, "Hey, what was that for?" He whined.

"You were staring." Hinata said with a blush.

Naruto gained a foxy grin at seeing the blush, _'Payback time.'_ He thought, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

He reappeared right behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He leaned his head in, next to her ear. "But I am your boyfriend. That title gives me the right to stare and why wouldn't I? Look at yourself. Long legs, great hips, great ass, big breasts and the best of all a beautiful face. Your hair is like the midnight sky and your eyes are two full moons." He whispered.

With every compliant Hinata's blush grew until her entire face was red, add in the heat of his breath against her skin giving her goosebumps and you could say Hinata was out of commission when she fainted into his arms.

Naruto caught her bridal style, he looked down at her face and saw her smile. He let out a small laugh, "Ha, whoops went a bit too far." He said. "I thought she got past fainting around me years ago?"

" **She is a shy girl who just got multiple compliments from the one she loves. Who had her in his embrace and whispering in her ear. Of course she was going to faint."** Kurama said, with a sigh.

' _I guess you're right.' He replied._

He walked up to one of the many trees surrounding them and sat down at the base of the trunk. He maneuvered Hinata so she was sat on his lap with her body resting against him and her head laid on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and looked down at her face again, he smiled at the beauty of her. He could still remember the night he met her and the night she became his Frost Queen.

 **o~0~o**

 _ **It was dark in the forest, the wind was calm sending a gentle breeze through the trees that canopied over the ground only letting bits of moonlight in.**_

 _ **The gentle atmosphere was disturbed momentarily as a man dressed in all black with bandages over his hair and right eye was jumping through the trees, landing every so often on a tree branch only to take off towards the next one. He had a sack over his shoulder that seemed to be moving.**_

 _ **The movements were putting him off balance as he missed one of the branches, now heading for the floor. He maneuvered his body so he wouldn't get hurt and landed in a clearing.**_

 _ **He growled as he throw the bag off his shoulder and turned around to it, ignoring the cry of pain that came from it when it hit the floor. He violently ripped open the top of the sack.**_

 _ **He reached into the sack and grabbed the contents. Pulling it out and throwing it on the floor, it turns out to be a girl. More specifically Hinata.**_

 _ **She looked to be about eight years old. She was wearing a lavender coloured, sleeveless jacket over a white t-shirt. She had loose black trousers and sandals. Her hair was still in a hime style except this time it was cut short.**_

 _ **She had tears in her eyes and a fresh bruise on her cheek. Her hands and feet were bound with rope that had a piece of paper on. Written in black ink on them was a seal.**_

 _ **She looked up at the man in fear as he was glaring down at her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**_

" _ **I-I wa-want to g-go home." She said in tears, while trying to use her chakra to break the bounds.**_

 _ **The man saw this and smiled, "Try all you want to break them, those seals are designed to stop all chakra from forming."**_

" _ **Why are you doing this?"**_

" _ **Simple. Kumogakure needs the Byakugan and a daughter of the head family is perfect breeding stock. Of course that won't be for a few years yet."**_

 _ **Hearing the reason Hinata just burst into tears before standing and trying to run. She didn't get far however as the man jumped over her and landed in front of her. Hinata stopped in fear and stepped back.**_

 _ **The man just looked down at her with a sneer on his face. He raised his hand to backhand her in the face. Hinata just closed her eyes and waited for the pain and to be thrown to the floor. She was used to it with her father beating her for not being strong enough to be the Hyuga heiress.**_

 _ **After 20 seconds, she thought he would have hit her by now so she opened her eyes and was shooked to see a boy about her age stood in front of her with gold chains coming out of his back and wrapped around the man's arm.**_

 _ **The boy was a bit taller than her, he was wearing a orange sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt on under it. He also had on black loose trousers and trainers.**_

" _ **What is this jutsu, brat?" The man growled.**_

" _ **The one that's gonna take you down." The boy replied.**_

 _ **The chains moved and swung the man through the air over to the other side of the clearing. Using the time the boy turned to Hinata and asked, "Are you ok?"**_

" _ **Y-yes. Than-thank you." Hinata replied. "What is your name?"**_

" _ **I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You?"**_

" _ **Hin-Hinata Hy-Hyuga."**_

" _ **Nice to meet you, I'll get them off for you." Naruto said, getting one of his chains to cut the bounds on Hinata.**_

 _ **She didn't have time to say anything as Naruto picked her up and jumped out of the way of a huge fireball that exploded on the ground where they were. Naruto landed under one of the trees, he turned to see that the fireball had come from the man as he had his hands like a blowpipe in front of his mouth, ready to fire another.**_

 _ **Before he could the sound of birds chirping filled the area, the man turned to the sound and was met with a hand encased in lightning ripping right through his chest. His eyes widened as he looked down at the arm before looking up at the person who did it.**_

 _ **Stood in front Kakashi aged eleven, he was glaring at the man. Without saying a word he took his bloodied arm out of the man's chest. Without the support of Kakashi there anymore the man collapsed into a heap.**_

 _ **Once the man was on the floor, Kakashi used his clothes to wipe the blood off. He walked up to Naruto and glomped him on the head, "Idiot, why'd you go in recklessly?"**_

" _ **He was about to hit her." Naruto replied, holding his head.**_

" _ **Yeah, that's true but we had a plan remember."**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah but it's done now."**_

 _ **Kakashi just sighed he knew there was no arguing with the blonde. "Ok, let's get her back."**_

 _ **Naruto nodded before turning to Hinata and picking her up again which caused a major blush to rise on the girl's face. "Let's get you somewhere safe. It's going to feel weird but don't fight it, ok?"**_

 _ **Hinata nodded before being encased in tendrils and sinking into the ground.**_

 **o~0~o**

 _ **After that she had met his Mom, Dad and Mikoto. She stayed at the house for a few days recovering from the ordeal. She liked being there but she wanted to see her family. So on the fourth day she asked, "I thank you for taking care of me but I have to get back to my family."**_

" _ **Of course, we'll go now. You are a Hyuga correct?" Minato asked.**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **So we are going to Konohagakure." Kushina said.**_

 _ **They travelled for a couple of days before they reached the walls of Konohagakure at nightfall.**_

" _ **Should we wait till morning for the gates to open?" Kakashi asked.**_

" _ **No we don't need to be known yet. Ruto you're up." Kushina replied.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded before making a ball of energy in his hand and slammed it into the ground making a hole. He continued, making the hole bigger and stretch under the wall coming out just on the inside.**_

 _ **Not long after the rest followed. They maneuvered the streets, avoiding the on patrol nin. Hinata guided them in the direction of the Hyuga compound. Once they got there Hinata looked confused and sad with her Byakugan active.**_

" _ **What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **Th-they don't care." She said, crying.**_

 _ **The Monarchs were confused, "What do you mean Hinata?" Mikoto asked.**_

" _ **I can see them. Tou-sama and Kaa-sama they don't care. They are stood training Hanabi."**_

 _ **That when they overheard one of the guards, "It's about time that pathetic heiress has gone."**_

" _ **Where did she go anyway?" The other asked.**_

" _ **No clue." The first replied.**_

 _ **Hinata was heartbroken by the news and took off. The Monarchs looked on at her with sympathy.**_

 _ **Naruto looked up to his parents, "Can we take her with us? She needs a family."**_

 _ **Kushina and Minato looked at each other and smiled before looking back at their son.**_

' _ **He will make a fine man.' Minato thought.**_

" _ **My Ruto is already a good man.' Kushina thought.**_

" _ **Yes Naruto but only if she wants to. Go talk to her, we'll go back to the house." Minato said.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded before taking off after Hinata while his family disappeared in tendrils.**_

 **o~0~o**

 _ **He found Hinata in the park crying on a bench. He walked up to her and sat down, once he did he hugged her, letting her cry on him.**_

" _ **It's ok. It's ok." He said, quietly.**_

" _ **No it's not. No one wants me!" She shouted.**_

" _ **Yes they do. Hinata we've only known you four days and we already think of you as one of us."**_

 _ **Hinata stopped crying and looked up at the blonde, "Really?"**_

" _ **Really. Now Hinata Hyuga will you become an Uzumaki?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Hinata, we will be leaving. I don't know when but we will and the only way you can come with us is to become one of us."**_

 _ **This scared Hinata as she didn't want to be left again. "What do you mean one of us?"**_

" _ **I'm not human Hinata. I am known as a Monarch. I can make you one too if you'd like?"**_

 _ **Seeing a chance to be a part of a family, Hinata nodded. "Yes, please make me a Monarch."**_

 _ **Naruto nodded, "Do you know your element?"**_

" _ **Yes, we had to do it once we unlocked our chakra. I'm a water."**_

 _ **Naruto smiled, "I have the perfect one for you."**_

 _ **Naruto closed his eyes, concentrated and outstretched his hand. He felt the flow of water inside him, the waves crashing against the rocks. The sound of a river flowing through a meadow.**_

 _ **While he was thinking of this Hinata was amazed at what was happening. A pure white snowflake, the size of Naruto's palm rose out and spun slowly above his hand. It created snowfall that disappeared once it hit his skin.**_

 _ **Once it was done Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "This is [Mobius Frost], a Voidtational Sacred Gear. It will give you power over water and ice." He stood up and turned around. "I need you to lay down Hinata."**_

 _ **Hinata nodded and laid down. Naruto then put [Mobius Frost] on her chest. He looked Hinata in the face. "Now it's going to feel weird. Trust me it's going to be ok."**_

" _ **Ok, I trust you."**_

 _ **Naruto just willed [Mobius Frost] to move and it did, it sunk into Hinata's chest. Her eyes widened with the power and chill that coursed through her once the Voidtational was in her body.**_

 _ **It was only for a second however before she felt a wave numbness crash over her before succumbing to it and closing her eyes.**_

 _ **Naruto wasn't worried as he just kept an eye on her. She stayed that way for about a minute before Naruto saw her chest rise and she gasp for breath. She jerked up onto her elbows and looked around, worried.**_

 _ **Naruto went to her side, "It's ok, it's ok. It's all over now, you're a Monarch now. Welcome to the family, Hinata Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile.**_

 **o~0~o**

Naruto had to admit that was one of his most cherished memories. He had been so caught up in remembering, that he didn't notice the lavender eyes looking up at him. It wasn't until she said, "Naruto," that he snapped out of it.

"Oh you're awake. Enjoy your nap?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes thank you. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"The night we met and the night you became a part of the family."

Hinata smiled at this as she too loved those nights. Two of the worst nights in her life had changed into the best. She lost a family that didn't love her and saw her as nothing but she found her true family, the one that loved her, the one that looked out for her and most of all the one that gave her Naruto.

After thinking about it, she thought about something that she wanted to do before Naruto had left the Elemental Nations but didn't have the nerves to go through with. But with remembering those nights she remembered all the things Naruto had done for her and those steeled her nerves for what was to come.

"Um, Naruto could we go home?" She asked.

Naruto smiled, making her even more sure about it. "Sure, you ok to go on your own?"

Hinata nodded, and stood up, followed by Naruto. Once the two were stood the tendrils came out but they only encased Naruto. However ice began to rise from the ground and encase Hinata before both of them sunk into the ground.

 **o~0~o**

They both appeared in their bedroom once there Hinata blushed as she knew there was no turning back now. She walked up to Naruto and captured his lips, he was shocked by Hinata's forwardness but soon went with it. He wanted to take things further so he licked her bottom lip with his tongue, wordlessly asking for access.

Hinata felt it and complied, opening her mouth. Naruto's tongue darted straight for hers and the two were entangled in a battle for supremacy of their mouths, like two dragons fights over their territory.

They battled for a while until the need to breathe became too much for the two teens, they parted from each other but rested on each other's forehead, a trail of saliva connecting the two.

Naruto ran his hands through her hair while she rested hers on his chest, "Wow Hinata. What's gotten into you?" He asked softly.

"Naruto, there was something I wanted to do before you left but I didn't have the courage to go through with it. But I want to now." She replied, never breaking eye contact with him.

He stared into the sparkling moons, that were her eyes and knew exactly want she was talking about. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, we have been together for 5 years. We have done nearly everything except that, I think it's time we do. Will you take the step with me?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, "Of course, my Frost Queen."

The two went back to making out, except this time their hands were busy removing each piece of clothing they had on. Starting with Naruto's top and ending with Hinata's skirt. Now the two were in their underwear, Naruto in a pair of orange boxers while Hinata was wearing the combination of a purple laced bra and thong.

Now that their hands had done their job they were put to use roaming around their partner's skin. Hinata were roaming every bulge and contour of the well built muscles of her lovers back, using her nails the ever so lightly glide along his skin, giving the blonde goosebumps.

Naruto's hands however were moving down her sides, they had started in her hair before moving down her neck and over her shoulders then moving past her bra and to where they were now. His body had stiffened when he felt an abnormality on Hinata usually perfect skin, he knew exactly what is was and it saddened him.

He retreated from the battle of their tongue to look where his hand was and saw one of the biggest regrets in his life. On the side of Hinata's ribcage, just below where her bra wing was a burn scar that ran just below her right breast, all the way around to her back.

Hinata recovered from the lightheadedness, that came with the make out session, to see Naruto looking down at her torso with sadness and regret in his eyes. She didn't have to look down to know what he was looking at as she felt his hand.

She moved one of her hands from his back and cupped his cheek. Using the hand she moved his head from the scar to her eyes once more. Once the two made eye contact she said, "Naruto, it wasn't your fault."

"It was Hinata. I should have been able to keep my emotions under control."

"Naruto, I don't blame you so you shouldn't. It's something that happened in the past we can't do anything about it now."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed the hand on his face, "Thank you Hinata."

"Anytime."

The two went back to making out but this time they backed up to the bed. They weren't exactly focused on where they were which caused Hinata to back into the frame of the bed. Her calf hit the wood causing her to lose her balance and fall on to the bed. Naruto, now lost the thing he was pressed against, also lost his balance and fell next to her.

The teens just looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Naruto was the first to stop and just basked in the beauty of her laughing, the closed eyes the great smile and the hair cascaded everywhere. He had one purpose tonight, to make this the most pleasurable night of her night.

He stuck his finger out and channelled his energy into the tip, once of his ball of energy grew above it. It grew to no bigger than a marble. Using it, he pressed it against the front gore of her bra shredding it to pieces and causing one of the cups to succumb to gravity and fall revealing her naked breast.

No matter how many times he saw them, he instantly fell in love with them again. Needing to see more he moved the second cup away to unleashed her other breast.

Hinata had stopped laughing when she felt her bra loosen. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her bra in two and Naruto moving her cup away, "Naruto this was my favourite bra." She whined.

"Oh, sorry. I just couldn't wait anymore." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Not waiting for her to reply he moved closer to her breast, she could feel the heat of his breath against her skin as he got closer and closer. It felt so good and he hadn't even do anything yet, it got even better once he started kissing around the areola but never actually kissing it directly.

She tried to move herself so he would get to her nipple but he caught on and would always move at the last moment. He was waiting for something and Hinata was getting desperate to find out what it was. "Please Naruto."

He stopped what her was doing and looked up at her, "What's up Hinata?"

"Why won't you just go for it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinata. I'm just doing the best I can." He replied, hiding a foxy grin.

"I need you to do it."

"Do what? You have to tell me."

"I-I want you to play with my nipples."

"That's all I was waiting for."

He finally gave her what she desired by capturing her nipple in his mouth. She let out a gasp as his tongue stroked over the nub and began to flick it. He continued the assault on the flesh by pressing it into her boob and would even lightly scrape his teeth over it which rewarded him with a moan.

Not wanting to leave the other one out he brought his hand up and knead her other breast, letting his fingers sink into the softness of her mounds. She stroked his hand around the outside of it, going from the left side, under and back up the right.

He then moved his hand to the centre, where he other nipple was standing tall, just waiting to be used and used it did. He twirled it in circle with his index finger, giving it a flick every now and then for good measure.

Hinata had to keep him close so he wouldn't leave it, she wrapped her arms around his head and played with his hair. She was so focus on his mouth and hand on her breast, she didn't even notice his other hand traverse down her toned stomach, which came from years of training.

She noticed it once it reached the top of her thong and her eyes widened for a second with the new discovery. It only lasted a second however before she gave in and he eyes returned to their half lidded state.

Knowing he had permission, he moved his hand under the silk protector and was met with the wetness of her pussy. He could feel her lips were well plump. He wanted to dig a little deeper so, using his middle finger, he moved past the lips to her labia and could feel her clit pressing against the base of his finger.

He rubbed his middle finger along with his index and ringer along the length of her pussy. He could feel her juices flowing from her and it made him happy that was the cause of her pleasure.

"Oh Naruto. Don't stop. Please." She said between baited breaths.

With his mouth full he couldn't speak, _'Never.'_ He thought.

She was so caught up in the moment until she felt something hard and hot hitting her leg. Looking down she saw it was Naruto's cock, fighting against his boxers to be released. Not wanting him to go without, she snake one of her hands off of her lovers head and down to the caged beast.

She reached her hand into the prison and grabbed a hold of the prisoner and released him. She was in awe every time she saw it. He was 8 inches in length and she just quite couldn't wrap her hand around it. It was a healthy colour.

She put her hand on the head and felt the pre-cum coming from it. Making sure her hand was well lubricated she pumped her hand down the shaft before going in reverse. She felt him groan in pleasure against her breast but didn't take any mind of it as her focus was on the tower of meat in her hand.

Feeling Hinata's hand against his cock felt amazing but Naruto wasn't someone to be outdone, so he decided to prepare his midnight haired lover for the main event. He moved his middle finger down her slit until he reached the second hole, he trailed his finger around the edge for a few seconds before plunging his finger in.

The feeling against his finger was unusual to him, he could feel the softness and wetness of the folds while also feeling the extreme warmth of the inside of her body. He moved his finger around, getting a good feel of the area it was in while also trying to find one of her weak spots and by her reaction he found one on the roof of the hole.

The sensation of too much for her however and the muscle spasms started, especially in the pelvis. This is a combination of the walls of your uterus, vagina, anus, and pelvic floor contacting, causing the waves of pleasure throughout your abdomen and the rest of your body. Her juices coated his hand along with soaking her thong.

This helped Naruto as well as she doubled her efforts on his cock to the point he could hold himself back anymore. He felt the feeling rise along his shaft and the head went numb as he came into her hand. Not just once though it continued to erupt 3 more times, covering her hand and forearm.

They moved away from each other and cleaned themselves off from each others juices. Hinata laid down and Naruto was crouched between her legs. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you 100 percent sure about this?"

"Yes, I want you Naruto." She replied with a smile.

"I'll get a condom." He said, about to move but was locked in by Hinata's legs. He turned back to her in confusion.

"It's ok, I have a seal on me that makes semen infertile inside me. I want nothing between us on our first time."

Naruto smiled down at her and nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, taking in the feeling of her flesh moving over the head and shaft. While the heat was making him feel like it would melt inside her. The creases of her pussy enveloped him in his entirety and pulled him even deeper. The more his glans forced it's way inside, the hotter it became.

He was surprised she was feeling no pain and couldn't feel her hymen. Noticing his confusion, Hinata said, "It doesn't hurt because I'm with you Naruto. Also my hymen broke during a training session a few years ago."

That clarified it for Naruto. So with new found confidence he began to thrust into her, savouring the feel of her. Once he got all the way inside her he could feel the tip kiss her cervix of her womb.

With every long breath she took, the wetter her skin got with sweat. Naruto made sure to enjoy the sensation with his hands as much as possible by moving them over her hips and sides while thrusting into her in rhythm with her reserved movements.

With every convulsion of her body her muscles relaxed more, allowing him to reach deeper inside her. Her skin started to take on the colour of a recently bloomed rose. The feelings on his cock were overloading it, sensations were flying all over his body.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum." He said.

Hinata smiled, "Me too. Let's do it together."

Naruto smiled at the concept and took her hands in his. "Ok."

With one final thrust he hit the entrance of her womb and let out a growl as he came inside his lover. The force pushed her cervix open, letting his semen paint her womb. The feeling of him cumming inside her was the push Hinata need for her pussy to squeeze his cock for all it's worth.

Once he was finished, Naruto couldn't support himself anymore and collapsed beside Hinata. She was happy with her lover but was slightly disappointed when his member was removed from her. She cuddled up to him with Naruto putting his arms around her.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata sighed, lovingly into his chest.

Naruto smiled and rest on her head, "I love you too Hinata." He looked up at the clock and saw they had been at it for just under 2 hours. They just laid in each other's embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **SPark681 - Yeah, for that you'll just have to stay toned.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **Youngdrgn - No problem, I love writing them.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Argorok - Thanks and I will.**

 **Drakon 45 - Yes and no. Naruto's raw power can however he can't control it yet, in the last chapter it was just a scare tactic. Also Kurama's power can but, again, Naruto can't use it all yet. He will eventually but he's not going to be able to one shot Kokabiel and the Old Satans.**

 **Daniel 29 - Yeah it is.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **Minase 2928 - Will do.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Good to hear and no he won't, I already have plans for them.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks. Yeah she is and will be revealed soon. As I said earlier that was his and Kurama's raw power, not controlled power. Now that's a secret. Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nature's Power

**Hey guys back again. Sorry for how long it's taken for this chapter to come out, I've been at work 4 days in a row and had no time to write. Also I've decided to use the names Rasengan and it variants. The next chapter will be out by Monday. Chapter is a bit short.**

 **ALSO THERE IS A PART THAT IS CAUSING CONFUSUON SO JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS A** **KENO WILL NOT BE WITH ISSEI. SHE IS JUST CONFUSED AT THE MINUTE. SHE WILL BE WITH NARUTO.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading/Announcement"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 13 - Nature's Power**

 **o~0~o**

Naruto and Hinata were laid in the same bed that they just had sex earlier that day. Naruto was awake while Hinata was still sleeping, she had her head laid on his shoulder, her right arm over his chest and a content smile on her face that hadn't left. Naruto however had his arm under her while it snaked around her so his arm was gliding up and down over her side.

He didn't even realize he was doing it as he was to focused on an idea he had for his up and coming fight with Riser and his peerage. As if sensing his need for help Hinata woke up to the feeling of being in her lover's embrace and him sending goosebumps over her torso.

She looked up and saw Naruto staring at the ceiling with a look of concentration. She smiled at him, she loved seeing him like this. She decided to let him know she was awake, she moved herself up to his face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He was broke straight out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata's wet lips on his cheek, he turned to see her smiling up at him. It must have been contagious as even with his ordeal he found a smile creep on his face and how could her not with one of the girls he loved the most in this world smiling at him.

"Well, good afternoon Sleepy." He said.

Hinata pouted, "Well I was exhausted. A lot happened this morning, remember."

"I'm only kidding, Hina."

Hinata just smiled before asking, "What were you thinking about?"

"When?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at the answer, "Just now."

"Oh that. Yeah, I was just thinking about my fight with Riser."

"How come?"

"I'm just thinking of a way to beat him."

"But Naruto you're more powerful than him, you showed that this morning."

"I may have more power than him but I can't control it."

Hinata looked at Naruto with confusion, "What do you mean? It's your power, of course you can control it."

"Actually I can only control about 25% of my power at the moment. You see being a Void Monarch it quite unique. I am born with my full power but I have to learn to control it." Naruto explained.

Hinata looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't telling her the full story, "What are you hiding Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Hinata frowned at the answer, she could tell that the smile he was showing her was fake, "Naruto Uzumaki, I've known you for ten years and been your girlfriend for five. I know when you aren't telling me everything, so please just tell me."

" **Kit, it's time to tell her. Kushina, Minato, Mikoto and Kakashi know. It's only fair she do to."** Kurama said solemnly.

' _I know you're right but it's a big burden for her.'_ He replied.

" **She can handle it."**

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Ok. But please don't worry about me when I tell you this. Can you do that?"

Hinata was starting to get worried now but kept a straight face and nodded, "Yes."

"Ok. The thing is Hinata." Naruto started before gulping. "My powers are killing me…"

He was going to continue but was interrupted by Hinata shouting, "What!?" He looked down at her as saw a look of shock and terror. "Yo-You're d-d-d-d-dying?" She struggled to say as tears pricked the corners of her eyes and a lump in her throat.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Sort of."

Hinata jumped out of bed and looked at Naruto with determination, "Then come on. We need to go and get it. Why haven't you gone and got it already?"

"Hinata, come back to bed. I already have the pseudo-cure."

"You do?"

"Yes, Kurama."

"What does Kurama have to do with this?"

"You remember when I told you that the **[Shinju]** was actually a Sacred Gear and Kurama decided to stay as the being inside me?" Hinata nodded. "Well, the **[Shinju]** 's power as a Sacred Gear is twofold. It allows me power over Senjutsu and a Sage form. The second is it's power can suppress the hunger of my Void magic."

Hinata nodded in understanding but something didn't add up, "But you said you were still dying and that Kurama didn't fully work."

"Yeah, at the moment Kurama is able to suppress it but when I go into my armour my void magic is ramped up so Kurama can't suppress it. That's why I rarely use my armour."

"But you always use your gauntlets and wings."

"My gauntlets and wings are safe, so I can use them as much as I want."

Hinata nodded, "So there's no permanent way to fix it?"

"Once I'm strong enough to control 100% of it then yes it'll be ok."

Hinata smiled before cuddling back into him, "Well you'll just have to get stronger then, won't you."

Naruto softly laughed, "I guess so."

"So what was your plan for Riser?"

"I was thinking of using Senjutsu against him."

"So we have the week to ourselves then? You already mastered that in the Elemental Nations."

"Sorry Hina, I have to train again. This world is different. The population, multiple beings and increased malicious in this world has corrupted the Nature Chakra. I tried to use it in the month it was just me, Miki and Kakashi and I was unexpectedly overcome by the hate. If Miki wasn't there to calm me down I would have lost it and rampaged."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna go down in the basement and train there. I can activate the security seals so if I do lose control I won't hurt anyone."

"So I won't see you for a week?"

"Unfortunately, but you could attend Kuoh Academy and get to know people there."

Hinata nodded, "Ok, can we at least spend today together?"

"Sure. Let's get a shower and set out."

Hinata nodded as the two got off the bed and into the ensuite. They both got into the shower, Naruto liked that now they had roamed and been with one and another that Hinata wasn't embarrassed about him seeing her naked body anymore.

He loved the view, except for her scar but it was a small imperfection that seemed to make her more perfect.

The two washed each others bodies, getting in little feels every now and then. It was only for relief, Naruto couldn't help getting an erection when Hinata was washing his back and subsequently pressing her boobs against his back.

So Hinata, not wanting her lover to suffer, wrapped her hand around his body and gave him a handjob. Over the years Hinata had giving him a few handjobs, so she knew exactly where he was sensitive and pleasurable. She continued until Naruto came all over the floor, they weren't worried about it though as it was just washed down the drain and Hinata cleaned her hand.

Because of this Hinata started to get wet so when it was Hinata's turn to get her back washed Naruto got his own back by reaching round and playing with her pussy. He would only focus on rubbing it and her clitoris as their earlier exploits had caused her to be sore inside so Naruto never went in. It didn't matter however as Hinata came anyway.

Once they had both had the relief they needed they continued with the shower and got out. It was pretty easy for the two to dry off, it was all Hinata's doing. She just used her control of water and moved the water on their skin and in their hair to collect into a ball before falling to the floor and going down the drain.

The two went back into their room and got dressed for the rest of the day. Hinata wore a sun yellow button less blouse tucked into a black frilly mini skirt with white specks that stopped mid thigh. Over the blouse she wore an unzipped white jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She also had on mid heeled brown boots with black laces and a gold bracelet with an orange gem set in that Naruto had got her for their one year anniversary. She had a white purse with a brown strap hanging from her left shoulder.

Naruto wore a plain white t-shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt with a hood and the sleeves rolled up. He had dark blue jeans with a burnt orange sash tie around his waist under his shirt and t-shirt. He also had on black and white sneakers.

 **o~0~o**

They spend the day out in Kuoh, visiting the many sights of the town. Naruto had taken her to many of the same places he had taken Sheha. But he also took her up the trek to Kuoh Lookout were the two had stayed and admired the scenery, it had reminded the two of the view you could see from the top of the Hokage Mountain in Konohagakure. After that they went to a restaurant for dinner called Dragon's Gate and enjoyed a nice meal.

The night had ended with the two going to the cinema to watch a new film but not before getting popcorn and drinks. Once the film had finished they left the cinema and went into the alley that ran down the side of the building and disappeared in their own teleportations.

 **o~0~o**

Rias was sat in the hot spring of the Gremory holiday home. They had arrived about an hour after they left Kuoh Town. No sooner had they set foot off of Tiamat they were put into training. Rias, Akeno and Asia were with Grayfia training magic. Kiba went with Raikoh to train in sword play. While Issei and Koneko went with Tiamat to train strength for Koneko and the help Issei with his **[Boosted Gear]**.

It had been a hard day for them all. They ended it with going to the Hot Spring to relax. They chatted and started to formulate a plan for their fight against Naruto, frankly the display of power he showed scared them and they were wondering how they were going to fight against him.

By now everyone had already left and Rias was looking up at the full moon. Her mind wondering about the blonde who had come in and put her life on it's head. She couldn't believe he would help her with this task and she couldn't believe how fast she could fall for someone.

"Soon Naruto. Soon." Rias said to the moon.

She didn't notice the woman stood around the corner, Akeno was leaning against the wall listening to her red haired friend. When she heard her say Naruto's name, she sighed. "The Devil Princess and The Monarch Prince. Just like a fairy tale. You don't know how lucky you are Rias, I'd love to have the love you have. The closest thing I have to it is Issei's perverted nature." Akeno said, falling silent for a minute. "He may not be so bad. After the fight with Naruto I'll think about it."

With that Akeno walked back into the house to retire to her room, leaving Rias to her own devices.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto was sat on the dusty dirt floor with his eyes closed in the Lotus position. He was sat in a huge, circular room. There was no breeze but the sound of footsteps could be heard, circling Naruto.

The person responsible for the footsteps came out of the shadows. It was a man looking to be in his mid 30's, his hair was blood red and unruly went down to his lower back. He had no shirt on, showing his well defined torso. He had on jet black jeans with a chain connecting one of the belt loops to the pocket and had on black boots. The most unique thing however was the two fox ears growing out of the top of his head and the nine fox tails swaying about behind him.

His red slitted eyes were focused on the blonde in the centre of the room, "You need to focus and gather everything around you."

"I know that Kurama." Naruto growled.

He could feel the chakra flowing around him, it was in the earth, the water and the air. He could envision it in his mind, streams of blue flowing around. He could also feel Kurama, he was made of red chakra.

The whole thing put him at ease at first, he was put on edge when he could feel the corruption and pollution in the chakra. His mind envisioned it as pure black being encased by the blue. Kurama was the only thing not to have this black colouring.

Once he was fully settled and comfortable with the chakra he opened himself to it, he acted like a magnet for the chakra as the threads came from the stream and into him. His body stiffened when it started, he could feel the power and energy coming from it.

His appearance changed, his whisker marks grew it be slightly bolder. His canines grew a bit along with his hair. Kurama could feel the power coming from Naruto, it was impressive but he had seen the blonde do better.

Naruto tried to focus and keep the siphoning at a constant level but the blackness was tagging on to the blue chakra. It grew inside him and continued to do so. He was in a fight to keep his mind clear and not be engulfed by the chaos again.

He was losing the battle and was about to drown in the blackness until he felt a hand on his forehead. He knew it was Kurama. "Naruto, stay focused. You are it's master, not the other way around. You have gathered enough, it time to face it."

Naruto didn't verbally reply, he just nodded. Kurama's words helped and the blackness receded. Naruto let his consciousness part from the plane he was on and into another.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto opened his eyes with a jolt. He looked down at his hands and saw his nails were elongated still. He could feel he was standing in water and looked down at it. He saw his appearance hadn't changed and he was still in what he called his Feral Fox state.

Looking away from his reflection he looked around and confirmed where he was. He was stood on the shore of a lake, the waves lapping lightly at his shins. In the centre of the lake was a island with a huge mansion on it. Around the lake was a luscious forest and from what he could hear, teeming with wildlife. There were mountains in the distance with a specifically high one to the north.

He knew this place as his own mindscape. He remembered the first time he came here and it was a dark and gloomy sewer, flooded with water. It was the first time he met Kurama as well, once the two had talked for a bit and Kurama found out who Naruto was. Once he did, he accepted to help Naruto in finding his brothers and sisters. In return Naruto changed his mindscape into the landscape he was in now at Kurama's request.

The mansion was as much for him as for Kurama, it may be the place Kurama lived but the basement was deadlocked. That was the place Naruto's memories were kept, Kurama didn't just act as the being inside the **[Shinju]** but he also acted as the guardian of his memories and thoughts from any outside interference.

At first he was confused about the mansion, what would a giant fox need with a mansion? That's when he found out that Kurama had a human form.

" **Naruto, can you hear me?"** Came Kurama's disembodied voice.

"Yeah, I'm at the lake." Naruto replied.

" **Good, now do you see anything out of the ordinary?"**

Naruto looked around and couldn't see anything that he didn't make years ago. That was until he looked at the tall peak to the north. The sky over the rest of the area was blue with a couple of white clouds but the sky above the peak had a huge storm cloud. Lightning was striking the peak as well as jumping back into the cloud.

"Yeah, Northern Peak has a storm cloud above it."

" **That's where the corruption is. Now hurry, I can't hold it back for much longer."**

"On it." Naruto replied, as his wings erupted from his back. He crouched and took off soaring through the sky to the peak. _'Looks like I'll have to use something I haven't used in years.'_

 **o~0~o**

He arrived at the peak while weaving his way to and fro through the chasm of lightning to land on a rocky plateau. He looked around and saw nothing before looking up into the eye of the storm and frowned.

"Come on, you son of a bitch! Show yourself!" He shouted to the sky.

He waited for a minute with nothing, getting annoyed he was about to fly into the storm and drag the thing out until a growl, that reminded him of Kurama's, came from the cloud. It was then that something started to descend from what was like the depth of Tartarus.

The Thing was a massive reptilian version of Kurama with eight tails and chakra that took on the same black colour as the streams he envisioned. Each of its eight tails ended in dragon-like heads and each of them, including it's head were looking straight at Naruto and growling.

It landed on the ground with a ground rumbling thud.

"Kurama, why does this thing look like you!?" Naruto shouted.

" **It looks like me?"**

"Yeah, here." Naruto sent him a mental image of the beast.

" **That's freaky."**

"You're telling me."

The Beast was having none of Naruto ignoring it and two of the tails shot at him. Naruto thought fast, he crouched down and placed his hand to the floor before taking to the sky. The Beast retracted it's tails while using two more to go after Naruto again.

He maneuvered around them, heading straight for the main body. He prepared his **Rasengan** to plunge into the thing but he didn't get to the main body as he was blindsided by one of the tails below him, flipping him up into the air.

Losing his concentration caused the **Rasengan** to dissipate. It didn't take long for Naruto to recover, he was a safe distance away from the Beast that it's tails couldn't get him but he was wrong. He was shocked when five of the Beast's tails detached from it's body, they reminded Naruto of Eastern Dragons.

"Oh come on." He whined.

" **Are you ok?"** Kurama asked.

"Quick question. Do your tails detach?"

" **No you idiot. Why?"** Naruto didn't answer and just sent Naruto a mental image. **"Damn."**

The tails slivered through the air before five of them went for Naruto. They weren't the ones Naruto was worried about, no the other three and the body were the ones he was worried about. They were siphoning the Nature Chakra he had gathered and collecting it into one big ball.

Naruto knew that he had to take that thing out before it fired it. Deciding to see if he still could you Feral Fox state he took off straight into the tails but also this was his mind he had more power here than in the physical plane. He held his arms out at his sides and created a **Rasenshuriken** in each hand.

He held them out in front of him and went into the mouth of the first tail, shredding it throughout. Once he burst out of the first one, he threw on of the at the second. Once it hit, it expanded and engulfed it but also got the third one. He repeated the action with the second **Rasenshuriken** and got the last two tails.

He arrived in front of the Beast, but it was too late. The ball of chakra was finished and ready to fire. In this state he knew he wasn't strong enough to deal with the that attack head on. He gave a quick glance to either side of the Beast a smiled.

"Looks like my luck continues." Naruto said.

" **Naruto, hurry. If that thing fires that Chakra Bomb, I won't be able to keep it at bay."** Kurama said.

"I've finished." Either side of the beast were two Umbra kneeling looking at the Beast. They had both of their hands on the floor and seemed to be waiting for Naruto. He had created them when he touched the ground, just before taking off. " **Sage Art: Gate of the Great God!** " He and the two Umbra shouted.

From the sky eight Torii came straight down from the sky. In the time the five tails Naruto had destroyed had regrown from the body of the Beast. The Torii landed, trapping each of the tails to the floor by the base.

Now that three tails were trapped, the **Chakra Bomb** destabilized and exploded in the Beast's face. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the head regrowing. He had to wait until the head was fully grown before he shouted again, " **Head Seal!** "

As soon as he said it another Torii fell from the sky but this one was double the size of the last eight. This one didn't go for the Beast's tails, it went for the neck. It trapped it's neck, giving the head no mobility and forcing it to the ground.

Once the Beast was trapped in the Gate of the Great God Naruto landed on the ground. "It's sealed."

" **Good, I'm coming in."** Kurama replied, after a second Kurama appeared in his kitsune form and stared at the Beast.

"It's annoying we can't kill it." Naruto said.

" **I know but it's a force of nature."**

"So now I can access Sage Mode without fearing I lose control?"

" **Yeah."**

"Great let's try it out." With that the two disappeared, leaving the Beast on the mountain growling.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto's eyes jolted open and he was once again in the house's basement. He could still feel the Nature Chakra flowing into him, she he knew he was still in his Feral Fox state. He looked around the room and saw Kurama was stood on the other side of the room. Naruto stood up, not taking his eyes off the red headed man across from him. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Kurama replied.

The two ran at each other and met in the middle of the room.

 **o~0~o**

It had been a week since Rias and her peerage went to the mountains to train. It was a good and terrible week for them, they learned a lot and became more powerful but Tiamat, Grayfia and Raikoh were monster teachers. They didn't hold back, they came at the teens not afraid to kill.

"Are you worried Rias?" Akeno asked, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll be honest. Yes, my happiness now rests in the hands of someone else." Rias replied.

"Don't worry. Naruto won't let you down."

"I know but I still worry."

They were now stood in the ORC, waiting to be transported. That came in the form of Sirzechs. "Are you ready, Rias?" He asked.

"Yes, let go." Rias replied.

Sirzechs nodded and the group was transported to a room with multiple couches in. Once Rias saw who was sitting in them she froze.

Sitting on one of the couches was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes and a short and red beard or stubble. He was wearing a white suit with gold trimmings and black shirt.

Next to him was a woman who looked very similar to Rias except she had brown hair and violet eyes. She also looked to be in her 20's. She was wearing a beige dress that expanded at the skirt and gave a generous view of her cleavage. The shoulders of the dress were see through.

"M-Mom, D-Dad." Rias said in disbelief.

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Elchabon - Thanks, of course. She may be strong but is still shy. Timewise they already have but I'll reveal it later. I will continue and hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Phoenixlord42 - As it seems, yes.**

 **Youngdrgn - No problem at all, glad you did.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks, glad my first one is liked.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks, yeah but she is now happy. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **AndroSid93 - Thanks, I will. It's coming.**

 **SPark681 - Mostly, yes but that will be explained later. Yeah, let's just say she is the strongest Hyuga.**

 **Desdelor97 - Thanks and I will.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - Thanks a lot. I definitely will.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Kitsune vs Phoenix

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Action scenes take me so long to write and I've only had a day off in the week and a half. The action may still be shit as I don't think I'm good at them.**

 **In other news, I'm going to be focusing on a couple of new stories. One will be replacing** **Ōtsutsuki's Rebirth, it will be a NarutoxHarem. Harem will be Kushina, Mikoto and Hinata.**

 **The second will be a Naruto crossover with Fairy Tail. It will be harem but I only have Hinata at the minute, I would like suggestions for others.**

 **And finally I'm looking for a beta for this story and the upcoming one, if you're interested just send me a PM. It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **o~0~o**

"Talking."

' _Thinking. '_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"Reading/Announcement"**

 **"Dragons/Big Creatures/Attacks."**

 **[Evil Pieces/Voidtationals/Scared Gears]**

 **o~0~o**

 **Chapter 14 - Kitsune vs. Phoenix**

 **o~0~o**

The red haired man, who was now identified as Rias' father just laughed at his daughter's reaction, "Well Venelana, it seems our Rias is shocked to see us."

Seeing the game her husband was playing, the now named, Venelana decided to play along, "So it seems Zeoticus."

In this time Rias had recovered from her stupor, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well this fight is to decide if you marry Riser or not so it would only be fair that we came to watch." Zeoticus replied.

Rias sighed, she knew that this questioning won't go any further. So she decided to just sit down, followed by her peerage but before they could, "Now, now Rias aren't you going to introduce your two new pieces?" Venelana asked, looking at Issei and Asia.

Of course only Asia noticed the woman's stare as Issei was too busy staring at her more than appealing chest to notice anything else of her body. _'Wow, her's are bigger than both Akeno's and President's.'_ The pervert thought.

He would have continued if not for the hit in the head he got from Koneko, the strength of which made him eat the flooring. "Pervert."

"Yes, well this is Asia Argento, my **[Bishop]**. She has **[Twilight Healing]**." Rias said, putting a hand on Asia's shoulder, getting her to jump in surprise before bowing to her **[King]** 's parents.

Zeoticus and Venelana were impressed by what the girl possessed, "Wow, **[Twilight Healing]**." Venelana said, standing and walking up to the petite blonde. She lowered herself to Asia's eye level. "You have a great gift, young one. Please protect my daughter and her family." She said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"H-hai. I will do my b-best." Asia said in a blush.

Venelana stood back up and looked over to the recovering Issei, "And this?"

"This is Issei Hyoudou, my **[Pawn]**. He took all eight pieces."

"Eight pieces, really?"

"Yes, it's because he has the **[Boosted Gear]**."

Now this impressed Venelana and Zeoticus, they both looked at Issei with interest, "So this is the current Red Dragon Emperor." Zeoticus said.

Rias nodded, "Yes. By the way who else is watching this fight?"

Before Zeoticus and Venelana could answer tendrils came out of the ground and created a mound before retreating back into the earth, leaving Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, Raynare, Hinata, Raikoh and Kakashi.

The Devils looked towards the new arrivals, Venelana caught eyes with Kushina and they gained a look in their eyes that Zeoticus and Minato hadn't seen in the two for years.

"Well hello Venelana, Brunette Ruin Princess." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hello Kushina, Red Hot Habanero." Venelana said with a smile.

Everyone in the room apart from Zeoticus and Minato were shocked that the two seemed to know each other. "Mom, you know Kushina?" Sirzechs asked.

She looked to her son and nodded, "Yes, we go back a while."

"How? I thought only brother and the other Satans knew about the Monarchs?" Rias asked.

"It was during the war. Myself and your father happened to cross paths with Kushina and Minato. Back then I wanted to fight anyone who was strong and Kushina here was one of the strongest so I challenged her to a fight and she agreed." Venelana explained.

"Yes and I handed you your ass on a plate." Kushina said with a shit eating grin.

Venelana glared at her rival before looking confused, "Kushina, why is it you and Minato don't have the strength you did?" Zeoticus nodded in agreement.

"We'd rather not talk about it." Minato said.

Zeoticus and Venelana caught the undertone Minato used and dropped the subject, "Why are you here anyway? You were thought to be dead." Zeoticus asked.

"Not dead just on a mission and for why we're here haven't you guessed it by the name of the challenger?" Kushina asked.

"All we know is his name is Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's our son."

Zeoticus and Venelana eye's widened in shock and slight relief. In truth they were a bit disappointed that Rias didn't entertain the option of marriage to Riser, now they knew he was known as a womanizer but they thought that if he married Rias then he would calm down and it would help the Devils grow once again but now that they knew the challenger was the son of two friends it wasn't so bad. They shared a look and nodded, they'll never learn.

"The fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Riser Phenex's peerage will commence in 5 minutes. Each will use this time to sort out their strategies." Sona's voice came from a hologram in the centre of the room.

Everyone in the room turned to the hologram and saw a side by side of Naruto's base and Riser's. From the look of the rooms they were in the arena was a replica of Kuoh Academy, with Naruto being in the ORC room and Riser's group being the student council room.

Everyone apart from Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, Kakashi, Hinata and Raikoh were confused at what Naruto was doing, he was just sat in the lotus position of the coffee table. He didn't move an inch while Riser's group were looking over a map of the area.

He stayed this way for four minutes and the confused people were getting even worse. It was building inside until Rias couldn't handle it anymore, "What is he doing? Why isn't he planning?" She asked.

"Calm down Rias. Naruto knows what he's doing." Kushina said, calmly.

Rias looked to the older red head and saw the expression on her face, she was perfectly calm and composed. She knew something Rias didn't. Deciding to follow Kushina's advice she sat down but she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Koneko had her head down, her hair covering her eyes, her hands made fists to the point where blood was dripping between her fingers and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Koneko is everything ok?" She asked but got no answer. "Koneko." She repeated with a raised voice, this time getting a reaction.

"How does he know how to use it?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Koneko?"

"Senjutsu, he's using Senjutsu!"

This shocked the Devils, it was a known fact that only Youkai could use Senjutsu. They all looked at the screen and noticed Naruto go into his Feral Fox state.

"What happened to him?" Sirzechs asked.

"For reasons, only Naruto can say, he has the ability to collect Nature Chakra to become a Kyuubi." Minato explained.

"But that's dangerous. Senjutsu causes the user to go berserk." Zeoticus commented.

"Not true." Kushina said, getting a shocked look from everyone but especially Koneko who couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Of course, it's true! I've seen it first hand." She shouted, "My sister lost control because of that foul stuff!"

"I'm sorry but there must be something else to that set of circumstances." Kushina said.

Koneko couldn't take it and burst into tears and kept shouting no until Kushina appeared behind her and hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. Kushina catch her before she hit the ground and laid her on the couch.

Kushina and Minato looked to Sirzechs, "What really happened?" Minato asked.

"We don't know by the time we got to the scene the entire place had been destroyed with Koneko here unconscious by a tree. The only reason we knew it was her sister Kuroka was because there was massive amounts of Senjutsu around the area and Koneko's story." Sirzechs explained, looking down at the unconscious girl with sympathy.

Kushina looked to Kakashi, "Can you find out what really happened?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, the trail I was following totally disappeared and I can't find it. I need access to the Underworld and it's records."

"My brother will help." Rias said.

Sirzechs turned to his sister, "That may be difficult, Rias."

"Brother, Koneko is part of my family she needs to know the truth and I want her to be happy so please."

Sirzechs sighed, "Ok."

" **The match shall begin."** Sona voice came from the hologram.

Everyone in the room looked back at the hologram. Riser's group had left except Riser, Yubelluna and Ravel while Naruto just walked out calmly.

 **o~0~o**

Naruto walked out of the old school building and looked around. The sky was bright lime green with blue auroras, apart from that the area was a perfect replica of the Kuoh Academy grounds. He could tell however that the area wasn't fully natural, the Nature Chakra flowing through the area was thin and not at all the same amount of the real place.

' _How long will it take to collect enough?'_ Naruto asked.

" **With the little amount running through the area about 10 minutes."** Kurama replied.

' _Ok.'_ He looked around and felt a lot of energy coming from near the gym. _'Well here we go.'_

 **o~0~o**

The lights came to life inside the gym and in walked the two green haired girls, the girl wearing a Cheongsam and the girl with a Zweihänder strapped to his back from Riser's peerage. They walked into the centre of the boarded floor.

They surveyed the building, "You're slipping Siris." One of the green haired girls said, taking off her bag.

"There's no one here." The other one said also taking her bag off.

"Ile, Nel. Calm down." The girl wearing the Cheongsam said.

Siris looked to the young woman, "Xuelan, he's here." She said, taking off the Zweihänder.

Hearing this Xuelan dropped into a fighting stance while Ile and Nel took out a blue chainsaw each. They kept glancing from one place to another, trying to see if they could see anything out of the ordinary.

They continued until Ile and Nel screamed. Xuelan and Siris turned quickly to see that Ile and Nel were gone. They looked around and couldn't find them anywhere.

"Come on out you coward!" Xuelan shouted.

Instead of a reply the two were knocked down by a force to the back. Once they recovered, they looked to see what had hit them and were shocked to see Ile and Nel unconscious, it wasn't long before they burst into particles of light and dispersed into the air.

" **Two of Riser's [Pawns] have been retired."** Sona announced.

Now Xuelan and Siris were worried, while Ile and Nel weren't the strongest of Riser's **[Pawns]** , they weren't pushovers either. _'This guy took them both out within thirty seconds.'_ Xuelan's mind was racing, she had to think up a strategy to take this guy out quickly.

However those thoughts stopped when she and Siris heard footsteps against the floorboards. They did a quick one-eighty to the stage and saw Naruto walking out from back stage. They were shocked by his appearance.

"Yo-You're a Kitsune?" Siris asked.

Naruto just stared at them with his blood red eyes, he was in no mood to talk. He just wanted to get to Riser but he knew that the others would just get in the way so he had to take them out first. From what he had seen from Riser's previous matches, he wouldn't leave the comfort of his base until only his opponent or he was alone.

Without thinking anymore he took off at speeds Xuelan couldn't see and Siris just barely saw. Xuelan didn't know what happened as the one second Naruto was on the stage and Siris was next to her while the next Siris was shielding her from an armoured punch from Naruto.

Siris was struggling against the strength Naruto was putting into the punch, she had to use her Zweihänder to stop him. After a second she couldn't take it anymore and was forced back a bit, she could hear the blade giving in and creaking, if she didn't do something now the blade would snap.

She didn't get to do anything however as Naruto used his tails to pivot on and send a roundhouse kick to the side of Siris' face. The force of the kick was enough to send her flying through the air and into the wall of the gym. She was stuck there for a second before falling out of the hole she was in and face first on to the floor.

It didn't take long for her to burst into particles of lights and dispersed into the air.

" **Riser's [Knight] has been retired."** Sona announced.

Xuelan just stared at the place Siris had been, there was small pool of her blood. She had been in everyone of Riser's Rating Games but she had never seen someone take out three of her fellow peerage members in the space of a minute.

Shaking her head, she focused back on the blonde in front of her. If she couldn't take him out with speed she would take him out in one fell swoop. She punched her fist into the ground causing bits of wood and rock underneath to be brought up. Using these she punched them, using them as projectiles that were heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto stood, rooted, while his tails were knocking the bits of debris out of the way or outright destroying them. But this caused a problem, the debris blocked his vision of Xuelan and he didn't see her until she was right on top of him bringing her foot down to slam him into the ground.

It didn't work though as Naruto's tails may have been occupied, his arms weren't. He brought them up to guard the blow, he was impressed with the strength she was putting into it. It wasn't enough though and he pushed back before he thrust his arm out to her with a pulse of energy coming out, pushing her even further.

She continued up until she took out the lights, getting hit by the electricity running into them. It lasted a second before she fell back to the ground with a scream of pain. She laid for a second before bursting into particles of lights and dispersing into the air.

" **Riser's [Rook] has been retired."** Sona announced.

Now they were gone, Naruto cracked his neck and knuckles, "Four down, twelve to go." He mumbled. He was about to walk out until something caught his eye, he turned and walked over to the Zweihänder Siris had and picked it up. "Might need this later." He said, swinging it around a few times getting the feel for it's weight.

While he was distracted someone thought they could sneak up on him. She jumped up and was about to bring a large wooden staff down on him, until he turned and grabbed it. He got a good look at his attacker and saw it was Mira, one of Riser's **[Pawns]** and arguably the weakest.

Not taking the chance to let her gather herself he crushed the staff, sending splinters everywhere. This left Mira wide eyed and shocked, she took a step back. _'How is he this strong!? Master told us he would be a pushover!'_ She thought, in panic.

Naruto didn't give her time to react more and hit her with the flat side of the Zweihänder, sending her flying through the air before coming back down to the ground but continued, to make crater. She laid, lifeless for a second before bursting into particles of lights and dispersing into the air.

" **Riser's [Pawn] has been retired."** Sona announced.

 **o~0~o**

The Devils were surprised at the display of power Naruto was showing.

"I see he takes after his parents." Venelana said with a smile to the red head.

"What can I say he's my son?" Kushina replied.

"He needs his full strength for what's to come." Came a voice from behind the Gremory heads.

Shocked they didn't sense anyone everyone turned to see Vivien and Sheha. The girl couldn't stay still long and ran up to Kushina and Minato and gave them a hug.

"Sheha, it's good to see you again. Have you been good?" Kushina said.

"Yep, Mommy helped me learn about things and we got to know each other." Sheha replied.

"That's good." The two Monarchs replied, with Kushina looking up to her elder sister and smiled.

"What brings you here, Vivien?" Kushina asked.

Hearing her name shocked the Devils.

"This is the Lady of the Lake?" Sirzechs asked.

Vivien turned to the and bowed. "Sorry for the intrusion. Myself and my daughter came to watch Naruto's fight. Yes I am Vivien Lacus, The Lady of the Lake."

The Devils all introduced themselves to the blonde and her daughter. However before the conversation could continue any farther something they heard caught their attention.

" **Five of Riser's [Pawns] has been retired."** Sona announced.

Everyone in the room turned back towards the hologram but could see anything as particles of light were blocking it. It wasn't long before the light faded revealing a scene that interested them, Naruto had the Zweihänder in one hand blocking a sword strike from Riser's other **[Knight]** ; Karlamine while he had his gauntlet on the other hand, holding the fist of Riser's second **[Rook]** ; Isabela.

 **o~0~o**

What was interesting was what happened next as one of Riser's **[Bishops]** ; Mihae ran at Naruto with a dagger in hand ready to attack. Naruto saw her coming and used Isabela as a bat, by swinging her around to hit Mihae, knocking her off balance and landing with Isabela on top of her.

Now he had a free hand he put it on one side of the Zweihänder and pushed back on it, overwhelming Karlamine, putting her off balance. Seeing this he quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to her side throwing her over with the others.

He didn't want this to go on any longer so seeing them about to get up he summoned his wings and flew up. Thrusting his arms out to the three. **"Shooting Star!"** He shouted as energy came from the gauntlet.

The energy impacted in the centre of the three, causing a huge explosion, blasting the three away while letting out a scream of pain. They never hit the ground as they burst into particles of lights and dispersed into the air.

" **Riser's [Bishop], [Rook] and [Knight] has been retired."** Sona announced.

Naruto didn't have time to do anything before he had to dodge a huge ball of fire. Once he had he looked up to the sky to see Riser and Yubelluna, Yubelluna's wings were the standard bat-like devil wing but Riser's wings were made up of fire.

"You took down most of my peerage but you still don't impress me in the slightest. Although I didn't expect you to be a Kitsune." Riser said with a smug smile.

"Who ever said I was a Kitsune?" Naruto replied.

"Of course you are, look at yourself." Yubelluna commented.

Naruto looked himself over, "This is my Feral Fox state, I get this from using Senjutsu." This shocked the two and everyone watching. "I'm what's known as a Monarch. There's not very many of us but we rival the Three Factions in terms of power."

They were even more shocked by the news of a Faction they hadn't heard about, everyone was stopped in their tracks of minds until Riser started to laugh.

While he was distracted with Riser and Yubelluna, Riser's second **[Bishop]** ; Ravel got a safe distance from Naruto and prepared a fireball in each hand. She waited for the opportune time before throwing them at the Monarch's back. She didn't just stop at two, as soon as one left her hand she would create another and throw it.

She thought she had him until golden flames would appear at the tip of his tails and were launched at Ravel's fireballs.

' _He thinks his flames can beat that of a Phenex? So stupid.'_ She mused, think Naruto was an idiot. That was until the golden flames made contact with hers and took them out. _'That's impossible! Phenex flames are the most powerful from Devils!'_

Naruto turned around and ran at Ravel while maneuvering around the fireballs in the air. He got right in front of her and created a **Rasengan** , aiming straight for her chest. He stopped when he was about six inches away. She could feel the air in front of her moving her clothes.

"Retire, now. I could tell you aren't fully loyal to Riser. You are his sister, not servant so I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you push me." Naruto said, getting really close to her face.

A light dusting of pink appeared on her face with how close his face was, she could feel the heat of his breath and his intoxicating smell. But she mentally shook her head and stood strong.

Seeing the determination actually impressed Naruto but this wasn't a time to be impressed so he moved his **Rasengan** closer it got close enough that it started to grind away at the dress she was wearing.

Ravel felt the sensation of the **Rasengan** moving closer to her skin and could feel it in her developing breasts giving her small pleasure. Knowing that she was going to be topless soon and in pain she nodded before bursting into particles of lights and dispersing into the air.

" **Riser's [Bishop] has been retired."** Sona's voice echoed over the area.

Naruto smiled, 'Only two left.' He thought.

" **Naruto behind you!"** Kurama shouted.

Naruto turned to see a huge fireball with explosions going off within and around it, making it increase in size, heading straight for him. He didn't have time to move and was enveloped by the inferno.

 **o~0~o**

Rias watched the scene in horror, she had seen Riser and Yubelluna use that attack before and it always ended in the person caught up in it being seriously hurt. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek as she envisioned Naruto hurt but with him gone, and she hated thinking this, she would have to marry Riser. She was just waiting to hear Sona's voice.

The rest of her peerage looked at their **[King]** with sympathy, even Issei could see that Rias has developed feelings for the blonde. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko knew just how much Rias hoped this worked and Naruto would win. They had a hint of anger for the blonde now, it may have been noble for him to take this fight on for Rias but he let it go to his ego and decided to take on Riser's entire peerage by himself.

'Now look at him. Caught in fire and sealing Rias' fate.' Akeno thought in anger.

The Monarchs, Vivien, Sirzechs and Grayfia however were just looking on at the scene with a knowing smile. Zeoticus and Venelana were watching with intrigue, they were slightly displeased with the terms of this fight but they respected the decision. They saw Naruto be enveloped but with their experience they knew this wasn't over.

It was Koneko with broke the silence, "I-It can-can't be." She stuttered in disbelief a scared expression washing over her usual stoic face.

Rias wiped the tear away and looked over at her **[Rook]** along with everyone else. "What is it, Koneko?" She asked.

"It-it's Naruto. Look." She replied pointing to the screen.

Everyone looked back at the screen and were shocked with what they saw.

 **o~0~o**

Riser and Yubelluna were hovering in the air, he was laughing at the inferno below him. "He wasn't so tough."

"Master, he did take out everyone except us." Yubelluna replied.

"That's because we are on a different level to the rest and he couldn't reach us."

Yubelluna just nodded turning back but looking at the flames she became confused. "Master."

"Yes."

"Why hasn't he been announced as retired?"

This stopped Riser's laughing and looked at his **[Queen]** before looking up to the sky. "What's the meaning of this!? No-one has been able to withstand that attack!"

"Well looks like I'm the first then." Naruto said from the flames.

The two Devils looked at the flames in shock. The flames started to move weirdly before they were extinguished by a slice of air. They were even more shocked at who stood in the centre of the flames, Naruto.

He was just stood with his arm out, being the one that created the air that doused the flames. He had changed a lot though in a few seconds. His skin had gone from tanned to a pale red, his whisker marks had became bolder and his eyes were now yellow with slits for pupils. His entire body had been covered with an orange flame like energy, making his hair stand on end and two fenix fox like ears.

The energy had created clothes made of energy. It had created a black one piece that only left his head, fingers and feet open. There was ten orange tomoes around the neck and an orange ring around the area of his navel. Over the black one piece was a orange jacket with a black lining. There was a black circle surrounded by a black ring on each of his shoulders. He was also wearing orange high sandals.

Finally he had ten baseball sized balls levitating about 6 inches away from his back, in a ring.

"I've finally gathered enough energy." He said, looking over his new form. "It's good to be in this form again. Now I can make quick work of this."

Naruto just looked at the two while the orbs behind him came to life and formed a staff that Naruto grabbed before taking off.

Riser and Yubelluna couldn't track his movements until Yubelluna felt like she was being hit by a train and slammed into the ground. Then part of the staff broke off and encased Yubelluna.

"I'd retire her. She will suffocate if you don't." Naruto said, he had a theory that he had to test, he studied the blonde very closely. That's when he saw what he expected.

" **Riser's [Queen] has been retired."** Sona announced.

"Good choice. Now it's just me and you." Naruto said as the staff broke up into the orbs and the shell returned as well.

"You may have taken everyone out but you have no chance against me." Riser gloated.

"We'll see about that."

Riser continuously fired fireballs towards Naruto who just used the orbs to create a shield, it continued for about a minute before Naruto got bored. He sensed what he needed to, so he decided to advance.

Riser saw the advance and backed up, he intensified the flames and increased the rate. He wouldn't let this blonde take him.

Naruto just smiled at what Riser was doing as it was exactly what he wanted. He quickly created a **Rasenshuriken** and throw it at Riser. It tore through the fireballs and hit Riser straight in the stomach. The force propelled him back before the **Rasenshuriken** exploded.

The microscopic blades tore through Riser while he screamed in pain. His regeneration was working overdrive to heal the damage but it wasn't enough, the blades were just slicing too fast for the regeneration to fix.

It all ended as the explosion faded but Naruto was taking any chances so he appeared in front of Riser and delivered a huge kick to his midsection, sending him hurtling towards the ground and landing in a huge crater.

After all the abuse Riser still stood and glared at Naruto, "Is that all you've got? I've been hit harder by a Low-Class Devil." He said, panting from exhaustion.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to take that from this obnoxious bastard, he extended his arm out to Riser. As if they got a call from their master, the orbs move from his back and surrounded around his hand and began to rotate around it.

They picked up speed until they were just a solid ring of black light. "Riser!"

"What?" He snarled.

"You have one chance to give up before I fire this attack."

"You think you can win. My regeneration will get me back up in a matter of seconds."

"I warned you."

Naruto just stared at Riser as the ring began to fluctuate. " **Sage Arts: Wheel of the Nine Realms!** " He shouted, however just as the ring was about to leaving his hand something pushed his arm away from Riser and to the building.

He didn't have time to re-aim as the ring had left his arm and straight to the building. One second it was there and the next it was enveloped in a column of dark light while throwing rubble everywhere. Once the light faded everyone watching was in shock as the building was gone, leaving a huge hole that seemed to have no bottom, where it was.

Naruto wasn't focused on that, he was focused on Ravel. She was the one that knocked his arm away.

Before anyone could say anything, **"Riser has been disqualified as of the interference of Ravel Phenex."** Sona announced.

"What are you doing Ravel!?" Riser shouted to his younger sister.

"Look at that brother!" She shouted, pointing to the where the building was. "Your ego is so big that you didn't even feel the power that attack had! He would have killed you and he would have been in his right to do so!"

"And why would that be!?"

"Remember last week, you insulted and threatened a member of a faction we know nothing about!"

Riser couldn't reply to what his sister had said as she was right.

"Remember this Riser. I let you live. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Void Monarch and heir to my faction." Naruto said, extinguishing the energy and replacing it with his armour to prove a point.

He didn't keep it on for long with the side effect of it. Just after he did the world around them disappeared and Naruto appeared in the ORC. He wasn't there a second before he was hit by a red blur. Looking down he saw Rias crying into his chest while saying thank you over and over again.

"You're free now Rias."

 **o~0~o**

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **o~0~o**

 **Review Replies -**

 **Guesto - She won't be.**

 **Robocopio - Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Also Akeno and Issei won't be together, she is just confused and desperate.**

 **Thor94 - Thanks, the Beast is based on the final form of the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone. It took the shape because it was the most powerful form it could detect in the nearby area.**

 **Minase 2928 - Thanks, I will.**

 **Guest - Thanks.**

 **Daniel 29 - Yeah every person has their quirks.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1 - I can't wait to make more. Be patient Miki and Naruto will get together soon. Also she will after an event.**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Thanks and hope you enjoyed.**

 **FinalKingdomHearts - Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Grabblers - You're reading my mind.**

 **Pitbull4567 - Thanks x 13**

 **Zentari2238 - Oh I can do much worse if you want. Don't read it if you don't like it.**

 **Elchabon - Thanks. It had all the revelations. Yeah, thought she will be with Naruto. Hope you enjoyed the ass kicking. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **SPark681 - Thanks also yeah he did.**

 **Maxbrevan - Thanks, that's what I was hoping for. Yes those three will be in Naruto's harem and Koneko will be too. Issei will only have Asia and Irina. Also no I don't, they are loyal to Riser and Naruto can't use the Evil Piece system with not being a Devil.**

 **Insanemaelstorm - Review 1 - Thanks.**

 **Insanemaelstorm - Review 2 - Not fully he has some work left but it will work different to how Senjutsu works in Naruto canon. Also this Naruto isn't from canon, he got Senjutsu from the Sacred Gear, not the Toads. He is from the DxD universe. Finally the beast isn't Naruto's dark desires, it's a mental manifestation of the corruption from the Nature Chakra that Naruto collected but with the fight he sealed it so it will still be there but can't get to him as Senjutsu doesn't affect the person's dark desires it takes in the malice of the world and forces it into the user, causing them to insane.**

 **Warrof - Really?**


End file.
